Teen Wolf: The Everlasting
by MoonChild8789
Summary: The alpha pack has finally been defeated and now, Scott and Peter are both alphas. Four weeks pass as everything returns back to normal. Peter has a new pack and Scott and Derek are working together as junior year starts at Beacon Hills high. But what happens when a family of 3000 years old WERESPIDERS comes to town and reeks havoc? Do you think our heroes can truly survive?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, this is just something I wrote while taking a break from my main series. I would like to thank you for choosing to read this story, but I am going to have to warn you because there will be blood, gore, lemons, and more adult themes in this story. This will also introduce my new species (I have full Ownership) called the Werespiders. It was really difficult to write this thanks to the upcoming Season 3 of Teen Wolf because Derek and Stiles has new love interests (Sorry Sterek is over because of this), and I needed to get to know the alpha pack and their names. I am doing this out of sheer fun and boredom, so let's get on with the story. And BTW, these events take place after the events of the alpha pack. Thank you :)**

**Preface Chapter:**

The forest is chaotic and dark. There are three alpha's lying dead on the ground and covered in blood. It's a massacre as the full moon gleams brightly in the sky. Standing in the middle of the disturbing sight is Scott, who is completely wolfed out and drenched in blood. He growls trying to take control of himself, but finds it difficult. Something is staring at him in a distance. IT'S ANOTHER OF THE ALPHAS IN THEIR TRUE FORM. But the alpha is wounded severely; his or hers beastly body is riddled with claw marks and three bullet wounds that appears to be turning into a lethal shade of dark purple. Scott watches the alpha before he looks to see Derek and Peter, whose eyes now gleam blood red in the darkness. They crouch, ready to tear the alpha to shreds. But Scott rushes in because he wants the kill. This is his kill...not theirs.

He roars to make Derek and Peter back off. His fangs and claws fully extend to become even more dangerous and sharp as the alpha falls to the ground, coughing up black mucus and blood. A whimper escapes the full transformed wolf as Scott stands over him with a murderous expression on his face. Peter and Derek backs off, but are still cautious of the monster before them. The monster falls on its back and slowly transforms into their human form, revealing that it's the leader of the alpha pack, Deucalion. In blinding speed, Scott takes one of his clawed hands and grips his throat with a growl. But before he can slit Deucalion's throat and finish this, Deucalion chuckles darkly with struggle.

"Go on. Do it. Let's see if your man enough." He says in a dark alpha tone.

Scott hesitates then buries his claws deep into his neck and pulls back, ripping a large piece meat of his throat out. Deucalion begins choking on his own blood with a gurgle before rolling his eyes in the back of his head and dying. Scott rises up, feeling something deep within him...**it's absolute** **power**. He's never felt this kind of power before. It's euphoric, exhilarating...and dangerous. He flashes a glance to Derek, who is back in his human form along with Peter. That is when Scott's eyes gleam from gold to crimson blood red. A deep, demonic, terrifying growl rumbles in the back of his throat.

"Scott?!" A familiar voice says. He turns around to see Allison with Chris. She gasps when she sees the red fury in his eyes. Time slows down until it comes to a complete stop. Suddenly, there's a loud disturbing crack that erupts in Scott's chest. He screams and cries out in sheer pain. His bones crack along with the sound of his flesh tearing from the inside. His fangs and claws are becoming longer and sharper...deadlier! He throws his jacket off of him before tearing his shirt off with ease.

"My skin is burning. IT HURTS! AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Scott cries out in agony.

"He's transforming." Peter states with a wicked smirk on his face.

"Scott!" Chris tries to get a hold of Allison, but she slips from his grip.

"Allison, STOP!" Derek tells her and she stops in her tracks. CRACK! Scott bends his back as his spine ripples and presses against the meat of his skin. He's beginning to transform into his new alpha form, appearing in half of the form already as his skin blackens. Scott glances over to see Allison covering her face in tears and shock. A different kind of pain ripples through him. He breathes slowly, trying to control himself despite the torturous pain. He slowly transforms back into human form and stands. His fangs and claws retract as his eyes become their natural chocolate brown color.

"Allison." He calls, walking over to her despite everyone being cautious of him. Allison runs into his arms and their lips meet for a passionate kiss; Scott easily dominating her with his tongue. The rest of the pack reveals herself from the darkness along with the pack. "I love you." Scott says to Allison during the heated kiss. They pull away and rest their foreheads against one another. Erica and Boyd go to Peter's side as everyone takes a breather.

"We need to clean this place up. Bury the bodies." Derek says.

"Agreed. Then after, Erica and Boyd, I need you to get ready because we're leaving town come tomorrow." Peter replies. This stuns everyone as they all look in his direction. Erica and Boyd start grabbing the bodies and dragging them close together. They stop to notice the tension.

"You're leaving town?" Issac asks.

"We have to, so we can start our own pack. We'll be back, but not too soon." Peter explains.

"It's for the best." Erica joins in.

"And you two are just going to leave just like that? What about school?" Scott questions.

"Look, Peter's our alpha now. We follow him wherever he goes." Boyd finalizes. Derek has a cold expression despite the sadness burning within him. He was really hoping to have Boyd and Erica part of his pack again. He wants to rebuild his family, but they've already chosen. Peter smirks and gives them a nod. Boyd and Erica continue dragging the bodies. "We need some shovels to dig a trench. Chris can you get us some please?" Boyd asks and Chris nods.

**(Three Hours Later)**

The alphas' bodies have all been buried. Everyone is gone. Allison and Scott are walking back to her car, holding hands. Scott puts on a smile. The power within him is so amazing. It's unimaginable. But that's not the only reason why he's smiling. It's all over and everyone he cares for are safe. Scott and Allison stops once they reach her car. He takes her other hand and she smiles brightly as the moonlight bounces beautifully off her skin.

"You feel warmer." She says.

"I know. It feels like I'm on fire. I feel stronger...powerful." Scott replies. Allison sighs.

"Wow. My boyfriend is an alpha." She snickers.

"Hell yeah, I am." Scott returns before capturing her lips with his. The kiss is gentle and affectionate. He grips her hips and she wraps her arms around his neck in return. Scott presses his body against hers hard and she moans. There's something else burning within him now. The alpha wolf within him is roaring at him saying: "CLAIM HER NOW! CLAIM YOUR MATE! MAKE HER YOURS!" The words set fire to his heart as the kiss becomes needier and deeper.

Before Allison can realize it, she's placed on the bonnet of her car. She pulls away to gasp at Scott's crimson red eyes. A deep animalistic growl escapes his lips. The growl is nothing human...pure beast. He rushes to take his shirt off. Never has Allison been so turned on and scared at the same time. Soon, they are pressed up against each other. Scott holds her tightly in his arms as their lips connect. Their tongues twist and fight for dominance in heated passion. Allison moans in his mouth that is immediately replied with a deep growl from her alpha. She bares her neck to him, submitting to his wolf which only causes Scott's growls to become so sexy yet dangerous. He buries his face into her neck to take in her scent. She smells like sweet honey, wheat, cinnamon, and paradise to him.

"Do it. Make me yours." Allison begs then gasps when she feels a warm tongue brush her throat. They strip until they are both completely naked on top of the cool steel of the car. Scott pulls back to howl at her beautiful creamy body. His mate is right there, ready for him to take what is rightfully his. His touch feels like fire, but not painful. It feels so good as it massages her pale skin. He snakes her arms around her then nips at a spot on her collarbone before biting down with human teeth. Allison screams in pleasurable pain as Scott licks the spot, making her groan.

"Mmm, mine." He growls deeply. Every kiss, touch, and noise is heaven. Their arousal is suffocating. Scott never misses a single pleasure zone on Allison's body. He descends down; biting, licking, and sucking at every spot that makes her writhe and moan in pure bliss. He spreads her legs while sucking on her hipbone. Allison is sweating like crazy from Scott's overheated body. Then she literally stops breathing when she feels his tongue diving into her wet entrance.

"OH MY GOD! SCOTT!" She hyperventilates as he sucks, bites, and licks hungrily. Sex has never felt this good. Scott growls and snarls inside of her as he pins her hips down. She can't go anywhere as he keeps sucking and licking wildly like she's the best thing he's ever tasted. "Oh my God! YES! YES! UGH! UNN! SCOTT PLEASE! MORE!" He rubs and pinches her clit gently. A pleasurable burn seeps into Allison's spine and stomach. An indescribable sensation of bliss is becoming more and more intense. Scott looks up and growls to see his love is a blissful haze.

"Come for me, Allison. Come for me. Be a good girl." And he dives in to lick at her. His tongue moving and licking at an inhuman speed. Allison screams loud enough for any creature to hear as she comes in his mouth. Scott drinks her juices and licks her clean before traveling back up her body. He just smiles to see his mate trying to catch her breath.

But before he can let her recover, he buries his dick inside her tight wet heat. His thrusts are slowly. Allison arches up. He bends down to brush his tongue over her ribs before biting softly as she grips his hair. Sooner or later, Scott thrusts his hips with more speed and power. His hands buried and bruising his mate's hips as she takes her pleasure.

"God, harder! Please...AAHHH!" She cries out in pleasure from Scott driving his dick inside her nice and hard. _He feels so thick and long_. He adjusts his angle and Allison jerks her body hard, signaling that he found her g-spot. "OOOH, SCOTT!" He punishes her pussy with harder and deeper strokes. Her hot shaven pussy clenches around him in amazing heat. Scott continues to fuck her like it's his last night on earth, kissing, and sucking bruises all over her skin and giving her love bites.

"Fuck, baby. You feel so good." Scott moans, tilting his head and exposing his fangs with a smile.

"Unn...yeah?" Allison moans, putting any porn star to shame.

"Fuck yeah, baby."

"Oh my God...I think I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too. Come with me, Allison. Be a good girl and come for your alpha." And Allison loses it as her walls clasps on his dick harder than ever before. Scott groans from the feeling. His hips stutter as he feels the base of his dick expanding, forming a knot. He pushes it through his mate's body and Allison screams from the pain which soon turns into intense and oversensitive pleasure. Then he's spilling his cum into her, roaring and feeling the claim within him. The feeling of her body being filled with her boyfriend's cum is exhilarating to Allison. Her body has gone completely boneless with Scott's body pressing hard into hers. They are both spent, jerking from the aftershocks of pleasure.

"I love you, Scott."

"I love you too." He replies as he pulls out his limp member. The kiss one last time. Only this time, it's much sweeter, sloppier, breathless, and filthier.

**(Meanwhile At Scott's House)**

Scott's mother, Melissa, is sitting worriedly on the couch, waiting for her son to walk through the door. She checks her phone. She's been calling him for hours since he left to kill the alpha pack. Melissa just sips on her herbal tea trying to calm herself from having a panic attack. Suddenly, the doorbell rings. Melissa jumps up and rushes to open the door, only to find Peter standing in front of her.

"Peter? What are you doing here? Where's Scott? Is he okay?" She questions quickly.

"He's fine. He's an alpha now." Peter responds and Melissa squints before her eyes widen. That's when Peter transforms his eyes into a crimson glow. Melissa steps back as his eyes return to normal. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. I came here to speak with you before I leave town."

"Your leaving town?"

"I must build a pack. I'm just here to here to say goodbye to you." Peter says.

"Well...uh...goodbye then. If you see Scott, tell him to get his butt home." She says.

Peter only nods. He slowly moves his hands to brush back one of her curls. This makes Melissa nervous. She blushes as her cheeks become red. His hand caresses her cheek with new warmth. Scott's mother can't help, but to revel it in. Peter moves in to give her a kiss on the forehead. He then rests their foreheads together. Their lips only inches apart.

"I'm so sorry for everything. I'm sorry for turning Scott into a werewolf. I'm sorry that I brought him into this. I was vengeful then because my family was taken away from me. I'm not going to lie. I've done horrible things. I don't deserve your forgiveness or anyone else's for that matter." **A tear falls down Peter's eye**. Melissa gasps to see him revealing his soft side. "I don't deserve you. I'm in pain for what I did." Their lips get closer and closer until they nearly touch. "So before I go, I just want to say that I...I...I care for you. You are the most gorgeous and intelligent woman I've ever met in my life and I promise that if you do forgive me, I will do everything in my power to protect and cherish you more than anything in this world. Whenever I lay my eyes on you, my wolf howls with joy. I just wish that we can start over. I wish that you would me a second chance to make things right."

Melissa nods before they kiss. "Yes. Let's start over." She whispers and Peter growls before devouring her mouth with a needy, but soft and gentle kiss. Melissa wipes his tear away with her thumb as her arms wraps around his neck. The kiss deepens even more before she pulls away completely breathless.

"I have to go now. I'll be back soon, okay. I promise." Peter whispers in her ear, giving her one last soft peck on her lips before leaving the house. Boyd and Erica are waiting for him outside with a four door sedan. Melissa watches as he climbs into the driver seat. Boyd gets in the back seat as Erica gets in the front. Peter takes one last look at his true mate before pulling off. Melissa smiles as tears fall from her eyes because he poured his heart out to her and misses him already. She goes back inside and closes the door before taking a deep breath while wiping her tears away.

**(At The Hospital)**

Sitting on the hospital bed of room 253 is Stiles. His left forearm and right leg are in a cast. He has some minor facial bruising along with some minor cuts. The sheriff is standing right next to him. Stiles groans in agony from the sharp pain in fractured ribs. "Son, you need to take it easy." And just when he says it, Derek walks into the room with his world famous emotionless scowl along with the nurse.

"Mr. Stilinski, you are free to go home. I just have to have your father sign some papers. Sheriff, please follow me." The nurse says and the sheriff follows her out of the room and down into the hall. Meanwhile, Derek goes to sit down in front of Stiles, who is trying to adjust comfortably while still in pain. There's a long moment of silence as Derek stares into his eyes.

"I'm sorry about Heather." He says with a hint of sympathy and sadness behind his voice. Stiles looks away completely heartbroken that his girlfriend is dead. He can still remember the crash. Heather and him were on their way to meet the pack, but instead, an alpha rammed his car with their brutal werewolf strength. The impact severed Heather's spine and snapped her neck. And when Stiles woke up days later and heard the news, his heart just shattered. Derek runs a hand through his cropped hair.

"It sucks." Stiles finally says.

"I know it does and I am so sorry. I should have made you stay out of this. The alpha pack is dead, Boyd and Erica are gone with Peter, and Scott's an alpha now." Derek explains and Stiles raises his eyebrows before his eyes widened in shock confusion.

"He's an alpha?!"

"He killed the leader, so yes." Derek replies. "Look, I want you to take it easy for the rest of the break. Scott, Issac, and I will handle all the pack duties for now on. I need you safe. So, no doing anything stupid or reckless for that matter." Stiles smiles at that.

"Derek Hale cares about me. I love you too, buddy." He says playfully, placing his hand over his heart with a lovable expression on his face. Derek smacks his leg cast hard. "Ow! Dude!" Stiles says painfully. Derek growls lowly. A moment of silence comes between them. "I always knew you were in love with me." And Derek smacks his leg cast again, only this time harder. "God, okay Sourwolf!"

The sheriff and nurse comes back into the room with a wheel chair. "It's time to go son." The sheriff says. Derek helps Stiles with his crutches while the nurse is careful to help him into the wheel chair. The sheriff and him escorts Stiles out of the hospital room and all the way to the sheriff's squad car. Derek watches as the sheriff soon drives off before he heads to his Camaro and climbs in. He pulls off as well, heading in a different direction.

**(Four Weeks Later)**

The road is dark, empty and surrounded by the woods on both sides. Deep and heavy fog covers the darkness. Driving all alone in a black SUV are three guys and four girls. The driver is Lindsey Morris. Her friends in the back seat are all drinking and having fun. Lindsey's boyfriend, Paul, is in the front seat, checking his Facebook on his phone.

"Dude, will you calm it down back there just a little?!" Paul yells and is ignored. He turns to Lindsey and raises his eyebrows. "Our friends are crazy." Lindsey drops the windows down some more.

"Guys, do you really have to smoke that stuff? I'm a little under the limit as it is." Lindsey says.

"Don't be such a buzz kill, Liz." One of her girlfriends laughs while she's being fondled by her boyfriend. She goes back to making out with him.

"Yeah, don't be such a buzz kill, Liz." A guy says.

"I'm serious. I don't want to get pulled over." Lindsey turns to see her friends still messing around.

"LINDSEY, WATCH OUT!" Paul yells out. Lindsey turns back around to find someone standing several yards away from the SUV in the darkness. She can't hit the brakes fast enough and...BAM! The SUV hits the unknown person with vicious force and swerves chaotically to a stop. The front end of the car and the windshield are riddled with blood. Everyone's in a panic. They look around. Lindsey and Paul looks to see someone lying dead on the ground behind them.

"Oh my God." Lindsey cries in horror to see the blood. But this blood is a little different. It slightly darker than normal blood. "I just hit someone. Oh my God." She cries.

Paul unbuckles his seat belt. "Call 911. I'm going to check the body." His friends struggle to get a handle on their phones to call the police. He heads out of the truck to slowly approach the body. It's too dark to see the unknown male's face. He's not breathing. Paul leans closer down to feel for a pulse.

"Hello, 911. We need an ambulance. I just had an accident and ran somebody over."

"He was just standing in the middle of the road! He came out of nowhere!" Someone says.

"Dammit, they're going to find out that we've been drinking and getting high." A girl whispers.

Paul presses two fingers on the male's neck. The guy's face is hidden in his long hair. SUDDENLY, THE BODY SNATCHES AND GRIPS PAUL'S WRIST! Paul screams in pure agonizing pain as his wrist is twisted and broken in an unnatural way. CRACK! CRUNCH! The bones in his right arm, wrist, and elbow breaks brutally with a loud crack as the bones punctures its way out of the skin. Blood seeps heavily out of the arm. Paul sobs before the dark figure moves and attacks with inhuman speed.

Lindsey and her friends all jump from the disturbing scream. She drops her phone with the 911 operator trying to speak with her. They are all scared and confused to see that no one and nothing is behind the SUV. "Paul?" BOOOOMMMM! Something hits the front end of the car, smashing through the windshield. IT'S PAULS BODY! His throat has been completely ripped out. Half his face is missing. His blood and brains seep out. The girls scream louder than the boys.

"OH MY GOD!" Lindsey screams with pure terror. THUMP! BUMP! Loud noises hit the car. Everyone is shaking in their books. There's a long beat of silence. Nothing's happening. Lindsey is crying; too afraid to move. The 911 operator can still be heard in a distance. Lindsey reaches and tries to start the car. It's not starting. She keeps turning the key, but it's a fail.

"I want to go home." One of the girls break down and cries as her boyfriend holds her.

Out of nowhere, a loud unknown screech erupts within the night. It's pure demonic, hungry, and pure evil. It shakes their bones. Lindsey and her friends are completely petrified now. They don't know what to do. Everything around them is pure dead silence. One of the girls catches a spider sneaking into the car. She moves and kicks at it. Before her and the others know it, an infinite army of large hairy spiders of every kind climbs through the car. Lindsey and the others jump and are totally freaking out.

"Oh God! Let me out! Let me out!" A girl says but she jumps when she looks out her side of the window. Standing is the same guy. His eyes are gleaming and fuming crimson red. Spiders are going past his feet. A dark, demonic chuckle rumbles in his chest as his prey freaks out in the truck. One of the guys get the door open. WHOOSH! The dark figure moves around the guy's side with blinding unnatural speed and leaps into the truck. The SUV rocks violently as blood filled screams erupt. Blood is spraying all over. The sound of the dying and pleading cries and sobs are too disturbing.

"DON'T! NOOOO! NOOOO! OH no, no, no, no! N-uh-o. Plea-please!" A guy cries and sobs are broken with the sound of ripping flesh and bones crunching around within the SUV.

**A/N: So, what you think about the chapter? Again, thank you for reading and giving my fanfic a chance. I will be updating other chapters very soon. BTW, I am sorry if the smut between Scott and Allison was a little too offensive. My erotica and horror are a little rusty. As for the spider part where the teens get their asses ripped apart and eaten, what did you think about that?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Cops, coroners, news reporters are everywhere on sight around the destroyed and bloodied SUV which is still covered in spiders. It's pure chaos. The torn and eaten parts of all seven total teenagers are placed in bags and covered. Everyone has disgusted and sad looks on their faces from the sight of the blood, the bodies, and the spiders. Sheriff Stilinski pulls up in his squad car. He approaches the scene as news reporters are forced away even further.

"Hey, what the hell happened? It looks like a bloodbath." He says, totally concerned. He jumps and stops in his tracks when he sees the large hairy spiders.

"It was more than a blood bath." Sheriff Newman states.

"Two hours ago, we got a call from two civilians, who found this SUV standing in the middle of the road. It's totally destroyed. And when they approached and checked to see if anyone was inside, they found this." The sheriff opens one of the bags to reveal Lindsey's face. Her eyes have been gouged out of her sockets, her throat has been shredded apart, and she's missing half her jaw. Sheriff Stilinski looks away, completely disgusted by the sight of this. "There's no way in hell a normal being could've done this. All these bodies are shredded and torn apart. And not only that, it seems that some parts of them were eaten. They were drained of blood as well." Sheriff David states.

"Counting the truck being completely destroyed like it's been hit by a damn freight train. We need to get these bodies to the morgue, so we can examine them." Sheriff Newman cuts in.

"NO!" A woman cries. They all turn to see a cop holding back a woman, who is crying and sobbing her heart out. "No, no, no! Lindsey!" She cries. The pain is just too much to bear. The woman's husband holds her tightly in his embrace as she cries into his shoulder. "I want my daughter! She can't be gone!" The husband sheds a few tears. Both of their hearts are devastated and broken. They just lost their only daughter. "Please. She can't be gone." The woman's voice is broken with pain. She falls to her knees, nearly faint. Her husband just holds her in his embrace and never lets goes.

"I know, honey. I know." He cries, but he tries to stay strong. This breaks the sheriff's heart. He looks down and imagines as if it was Stiles. What if Stiles was killed? He's already lost his way and he almost his son several weeks ago. He must figure out what kind of hellish creature had done this.

"We need to find whoever did this?" The sheriff says in a low tone.

"Or what did this? Whatever or whoever did this, is not human at all." Sheriff Newman states and it's true. John Stilinski knows this since he now knows that Scott and the others are werewolves.

**(Meanwhile At Beacon Hills High School)**

Stiles and Scott are hanging by his locker as he exchanges his things for his next classes. Scott sighs and leans against the locker next to him. "Why are you crying? You only have to take Mr. Harris' class for a semester and if you pass, you won't have to worry about becoming a junior anymore."

"Mr. Harris is an uptight douchebag. I feel like I want to rip his spine out." Scott replies. Stiles shoots him a glance. He squints. A growl slips from Scott as he tries to stay in control.

"You still having trouble control yourself ever since you became an alpha?" Stiles questions.

"Yeah. First, there was the claim with Allison which increased my power and now, all I want to do is make my own pack. I feel it within me. It's like my wolf is screaming at me to turn people and make them submit. And don't let me get started with the images popping in my head."

"What images?" Stiles is worried.

"I...I feel like tearing people apart and devouring them. I've been eating at lot of meat lately. Two days ago, I woke up in the middle of the woods covered in blood. There were dead animals all around me. Derek's been helping me learn how to control it, but it's not easy. I'm usually calmer when I'm around you and Allison. Ever since I claimed her, my wolf has been begging me to turn her as well. But I don't want to make that choice for her. And besides, her dad would kill me if I did. Derek told me that this was part of the mating ritual; that Allison's soul is tied to mine now. He also said that the alpha bond is entirely too dangerous because there's a legend stating that if I die, she dies as well."

"What?!" Stiles almost says to loudly.

"I had that same reaction."

"Well, have you told her?"

"Apparently, no. We've been too busy-" Scott starts but is immediately cut off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I don't hear about that. God! Well, you're gonna have to tell her soon, including her dad. They need to know." Scott quickly turns his gaze on him. "Yeah. Her dad needs to learn of this too buddy. What if something did happen to you and her life was taken away due to the alpha bond?"

And that's when Scott smells something sweet...his mate. He turns to see Allison walking down the hallway with Lydia and three other girls. They are all laughing and smiling. Scott smiles as he feels himself completely calm. His body is beginning to feel the same heat he felt on the night he claimed his mate. Seeing Allison makes him feel at peace. Everything about her is beautiful to him. He inhales deeply to smell her scent mixed with her lavender scented perfume. She smells like heaven...home.

Stiles closes his locker and places his crutches under his arms as Allison and Lydia stops to see them. Scott and her are automatically smiling at each other. "Hey babe." Allison says before capturing his lips with hers. She pulls back. "So, how does it feel to be back in Mr. Harris' class?"

"You have no idea." Scott smiles brightly.

"Stiles, Scott, I'm throwing a party by the lake on Friday and I'm expecting you to be there. By the way Stiles, I'm really sorry for what happened to Heather. Are you doing okay?" Lydia asks nicely.

"I'm doing fine. The funeral was three days ago. Her parents are devastated. It's been tough, but I'm hanging in there. Besides, I have to watch boy band over here, so he won't kill anyone by accident." Scott scowls at him when he says that. "I need to get to class."

"I'll help you." Lydia quickly says and follows him down the hall. Scott and Allison watches them.

"Is it just me or is she nicer to him than usual?" Scott questions.

"She just feels sorry for him, that's all. After all, he was in a horrible car accident, lost his girlfriend, and was in a coma for almost five days. It's sucks." Allison states and Scott understands her logic. He turns to her and stares into her eyes. His hand brushes up against her cheek.

"There's something we need to talk about." Allison is all ears. "Remember the night I killed the leader of the alphas and we...you know...on top of your car." This is really difficult to explain. "Something happened. When I claimed you as an alpha, a mating bond was formed, tying our souls together. Derek gave me some info on the bond between an alpha and his or her mate. After I claimed you, I started feeling extremely weird. Like I could sense your feelings...your emotions. My wolf was howling in joy. Our souls are matched, Allison. It is said that when a werewolf is created or born, their soul is split in half and placed into someone else...their mate. It's instinctual. It could take a werewolf countless years to find their true love. When I first met you during our sophomore year, it was like time stopped. I felt at peace. I felt happy. I felt stronger. And when I became an alpha, it magnified to a whole new level. I guess what I'm trying to say is...you're my mate, forever. Wolves mate for life."

"I get the point."

"Good because that's not the only thing that happens. An alpha becomes nearly unstoppable when they find their mate. But in order to fully claim you and make you mine which you already are, I have to turn you." Allison steps back slightly with a worried look on her face. "My body craves it. You will have to become my alpha female." Scott explains.

"I don't want to be a werewolf."

"I understand that and I cannot believe that I am saying this, but we need to take a break off sex, so I can learn how to control it because every time we do it, I just want to bite you and turn you. I feel like I'm losing control every time. It takes a lot to keep myself in control, even as we speak. I feel like I just want to mark you and make sure everyone around us knows that you belong to me." A growl slips his lips. Allison's heart jumps at the sight of his eyes flashing crimson red. It turns her on. "Another thing. Derek also said that there's a legend stating that if either of us die, the other will die as well."

"WHAT?!" Allison says way too loud and has some of the other students shoot quick glances at her.

"I did not know."

"So, you're telling me that I could die if you die. What the hell, Scott?!"

"I didn't know. I'm still learning and now that I'm an alpha, it's going to be a challenge to keep myself at bay at all times. But if Derek and Peter can do it, so can I." Scott whispers with confidence. Allison's heartbeat picks up because she's about to have a panic attack.

"What if something bad happens, Scott?"

Scott quickly caresses her cheek with his hand and steps closer to her, putting his other hand on her hip. He looks her in the eyes. "I am not going to let anything happen to you. My main job is to protect you now and take care of you. I'll do my best to keep you safe. I promise. I love you, Allison. It'll kill me if I lost you. I would die for your happiness." He expresses his love for her. Their lips meet for a passionate kiss. "I promise. I'll take care of everything."

"I don't want to lose you." Allison whispers.

"You're not going to lose me. I promise."

**(Later At The Hale House)**

Scott is driving in his new Mustang through the woods. He approaches the Hale house as Derek and Issac steps out to meet them. Scott quickly stops the car and climbs out. He's shocked when he sees Peter and Erica stepping out of the destroyed house as well.

"What the hell?!" Scott yells.

"Nice to see you too, pup." Peter smirks handsomely.

"I thought you were leaving town for good." Scott says.

"And now I'm back. Thank you for your welcome." Peter replies sarcastically.

"How long have you been in town?" Scott immediately asks.

"Ever since I saw you covered in blood, two nights ago." Peter responds.

"You been in town for two days?" Derek asks with a snarl.

"I had to see if my beloved nephew was fulfilling his alpha duties with his pack. Besides, I've been looking for a new place to set up. I now have a new pack, and as the last two of our family, we need to start rebuilding. The only problem is...there are three alphas in town now. Oh, and I know that Scott has agreed to be your head beta as long as you train him and make sure no harm comes to his friends. Thank God, he's come to his senses. He's brainless and stubborn at times. A part of me wanted to give the bite to Stiles instead despite his antics. He would make an excellent wolf." Scott snarls at this. His eyes flashes a deadly shade of red. Peter's eyes flashes crimson as well just for the fun of it.

"So, you have a pack now? Where's Boyd?" Scott questions.

"My head beta is making sure the rest of my pack get settled in. They're mostly made up of underground cage fighters from Texas, but there are two who are absolute geniuses." Peter states. "I mean all my wolves are intelligent and strong fighters which is what I need in order to keep our territory safe. There were a few complications though. Three of my potentials had died from the bite while we were traveling. I never seen it before. It was sickening."

There's silence at first after this. Derek looks at Scott. "There's another subject we need to talk about. Stiles father called and told me what happened a few miles from here. Seven high school students were found murdered and torn to pieces. They were eaten as well. He said something about spiders as well, but I don't know. We need to go check it out. I thought it was Peter when he showed up, but he swears that it's not him or any of his pack members, so he's coming as well."

"Are you sure it wasn't Peter?" Scott questions.

"If it was me or any of my betas, don't you think I would've at least had the decency of disposing the evidence? Whatever did this didn't care if it left any evidence behind, which is funny because I've only been in town for two days and yet, we already have something else terrorizing Beacon Hills on my nephew's watch." Peter heads to his car along with Erica. Derek snarls at his remark. Scott climbs into his car while Derek and Issac climbs into his Camaro. And soon, they are off.

Traveling to the location of the crime scene which has now been cleared, they begin to smell something that is stronger than the blood that has been spilled. They all stop their cars and get out taking a whiff of the air. This smell attracts them the most. It smells like paradise. The scent makes them hungry.

"I guess you guys smell that too?" Scott asks.

"It smells magnificent. I can almost taste it in the air. It's like honey...wheat...paradise."

They leave their cars behind, tracing the scent into the forest. There's a mixture of two scents now and they smell so mouthwatering. Derek, Scott, Peter, Erica, and Issac have never smelled anything like this before. Soon, they realize that they are deeper in the woods. SNAP! The sound catches their attention. There are two new heartbeats, but they're distant. Claws and fangs retract. Derek and the others are now ready for a fight. WHOOSH! Whoever these two are, they are impossibly too fast.

Derek, Issac, Scott, Peter, and Erica all split up to search for the unknown two. They are not human nor werewolf. They smell like something different despite their irresistible scents. THERE'S SOMEONE BEHIND DEREK! Their claws are longer, sharper, and deadlier. Derek growls, sensing them. He turns around. THE PERSON IS GONE! Derek turns back around to find someone wrapping their clawed hand around his throat and slamming him against his tree with brutal force. IT'S A WOMAN! She's in her early 20s with wavy dark hair snaking its way past her shoulders and flawless fair skin. The sclera of her eyes are pitch black while her irises are a terrifying dark blood red; darker than an alpha's eyes.

"Who the hell are you?!" The young woman asks. Derek roars at her. He's unable to get out of her grip as she overpowers him with ease. "Reveal yourself to me, wolf!" Scott and the others roar, revealing themselves out of the trees. They all crouch. The woman tosses Derek into a tree fast enough to blur. Derek groans in pain. He stands and snarls. Never has he been overpowered by a woman except his sister. This only pisses him off even more.

A loud shrill screeching roar erupts within the forest. It vibrates the wolves' bones violently and sends chills down their spines. They look to see someone else revealing themselves out from the trees. It's a guy. He appears to be at least Erica, Issac, and Scott's age. He has a baby face with short dark hair, athletic build, and light chocolate brown skin. His eyes, claws, and fangs are the same as the woman's. All his teeth are deadly sharp, ready to go through anything that poses a threat. He runs to the woman's side in a blur and crouches down. Derek and the pack are amazed by his speed.

"Who the hell are you?" Peter snarls.

"That is not your concern, werewolf." The woman says.

"It is my concern, woman!" Derek roars.

"Sister, our fight is not with them." The young boy tells the woman.

"We're not here for you. We're here to track our brother. He killed those people and now, he's after us. He followed us here. So, if you don't want to die then I suggest you leave." She says.

"What the hell are you?" Issac questions cautiously.

"**We're...Werespiders or in everyone else's terms: Eight Legged Freaks."**

This confuses the pack as they look at one another before putting their eyes back on the two standing in front of them. **'Werespiders, what the fuck?!' **Scott thinks. Never have they heard of or seen a creature like that. They all put their fangs and claws away as their eyes return back to normal. Derek is drawn to the woman's stunning hazel green eyes.

"My name is Selena Amisi Amenra and this is my baby brother, Caleb Geta Amenra. We're werespiders and now that we are acquainted, we need to leave before our brother finds us and kill us."

"Oh, don't worry, little sister." A deep voice says out of nowhere. Caleb and Selena's eyes widen in sheer terror. Everyone turns to see a man standing from afar. Caleb and him look just a like. The only difference is that the man is around 6'2 tall, early 20s, very muscular, and more intimidating with long dark hair. "You know, I should be angry for what you and our dear baby brother had done to me 500 years ago, but...I'm willing to let that go. And thank you for bringing me to this lovely place."

"Dante. Shit." Selena whispers. She takes Caleb's hand and backs away with him slowly in fear.

"No matter where you run, I will always find you." Dante states before he takes a look at the wolves and chuckles darkly. "I knew I smelled werewolves. Such cute puppies aren't they?" Derek steps up. He really wants to teach this guy a lesson. "Are you sure you want to do that, pup?" Dante asks him.

"Please, you don't want to fight him. He will kill you." Selena begs. Silence reigns over. Scott, Erica, Issac, and Peter can see the intense fear in her eyes. Selena is almost in tears.

Derek roars with pride and Selena and Caleb runs away in a blur. They've vanished into the forest. Derek charges after Dante, but Dante counters and slashes his torso with his claws before anyone can blink. Derek drops, writhing in pain. His shirt is destroyed, displaying all the deep claw wounds Dante has done. There's blood everywhere. Dante roars at the other pack as he picks Derek up with ease and tosses him in front of the others with ruthless force and ease. The wolves are at his aid.

"Don't tempt me because I would slaughter each and every one of you. I am over 3000 years old which means that I am stronger than all of you combined. If you wish to survive this then stay out of my way. If you don't, I would happily gouge your eyeballs from your sockets." And Dante is off, running at a faster speed than Selena and Caleb. Derek groans. His body is healing slowly for some reason as more blood seeps heavily out of his slash wounds.

**A/N: Cliffhanger HA! I just have to say that I had trouble writing the chapter. I have all my chapters and my organizer plot written out, but I'm trying to make sure that the dialogue is smooth and the action is more exciting. I'm a little rusty when it comes to writing fight scenes. I hope you like it though. I'm doing the best I can to make the story better. Chapter three and four will be up soon. Next chapter, you will meet the new hunters in town. Happy reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Pulling into the driveway, Allison has now arrived home. Across the street, two moving trucks are parked by the curb and in the driveway as a new family moves into their new home. Allison gets out of the car with her book bag and two shopping bags from Macy. She approaches her house and goes inside. Sitting on the couch, watching TV is Chris. He turns to her.

"Hey, where you been?" He asks.

"I've been shopping with Lydia. She wants to find something to wear for her party this weekend, so I decided to go with her." Chris nods at her explanation. "Who's moving in next door?"

"I don't know. I haven't introduced myself yet." Allison just nods. There's something troubling her and Chris spots it. "Hey, are you okay? You look worried." Allison doesn't know what to say. She just sighs.

"No, there's nothing. I just had a long day, that's all." She replies and goes upstairs. When she enters her room, she sits her bags by her bed and flops her book bag on her bed. She sits down to think about what Scott had said. There's a part of her that is entirely terrified. What if something bad happens to Scott and he dies? There's a possibility that she will die as well. Allison wants to cry, but she knows that she has to stay strong. She will always love Scott, forever and always in her heart. But she's scared.

As time passes by, Allison begins her homework while relaxing on her bed. But the same thoughts go through her mind. She soon completes her homework and just relaxes, lying on her bed. She checks her watch to see that it's only 7:30pm. She takes a look at her phone to see that there are no calls from Scott. Suddenly, the doorbell rings and it catches her attention.

"Just great." She mumbles, getting out of the bed and going downstairs to open the front door. And when she does, standing there is her new neighbors. There's one girl about her age with long strawberry blond hair and blue hazel eyes. She's beautiful. Next to her is her mother, who has short blond hair.

Then there is her father, who has a strong jaw line with short dark hair, green eyes, fair skin like Chris, and muscular physique. The woman is holding a wrapped plate of chocolate chip cookies, fresh from the oven. Allison is nervous because she doesn't know what to say. Chris comes to the door.

"Hello, sorry for bothering you, but we just wanted to come over and introduce ourselves."

"Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Allison."

"I'm Heather." The girl smiles a warm smile. And soon, Allison, Chris, and the family now known as the Radulfrs are well introduced which goes oh so well. Chris takes the cookies and gives them Allison to go sit on the kitchen counter. The plate is hot, so she rushes.

"Welcome to the neighborhood." Chris says nicely.

"Thank you so much. It was nice meeting you." The man now known as Nick Radulfr says and his family are off. Chris closes the door while Allison exits the kitchen.

"They seem like nice people." Chris confesses.

"Of course. So are we really having dinner with them tomorrow?"

"It's would be a nice thing. Maybe we can get to know them more."

"Oh God. I have study group."

"Oh, come on. You can't take one day off, can't you?" Chris asks and Allison huffs.

"Okay, okay. I give. I'll take tomorrow off." They pause for a second. Allison's heart speeds up because eventually her and her father will have to have a talk about the mating bond. "Dad, I need to tell you something. It's about Scott." Chris sighs at the name and goes to sit on the couch. Allison follows him and sits right next to him. A worried and fearful look of forms on her face.

"What is it this time? Did you break up?" Chris would be happy if they did.

"Of course not." This is the hardest thing she will ever have to talk about. "Remember what happened after Scott became an alpha and the alpha pack was destroyed?" Chris nods. "Well...when Scott and I were walking back in the car, we...we...we had sex."

"Whoa, I do not want to hear about that!" Chris exclaims. "Did you at least use protection?"

"Uh...no." Chris growls angrily at that. "But I'm not pregnant. I'm on the pill and I got my period. Besides, it's not about that. It's about what happened after. Scott...Scott...he explained the mating bond between an alpha and their mate. The alpha will become more powerful, but this also comes with a consequence because their souls are tied with their mate's. And when the alpha dies...so does their mate." Allison finally says. Total silence as Chris stares at her with anger in his eyes.

"Run that by me again." Chris growls again and Allison is scared.

"If a-an alpha dies...s-so...so will their mate."

"WHHHHAAAAAAATTTTT?! Chris roars deeply in pure rage.

"Dad, please, don't kill him. We didn't know until Derek told him."

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT LITTLE SHIT!" Just in time, Chris' phone is going to ring. Allison is crying. She's scared to the point, her body is shaking. Chris grabs his phone out of his pocket and looks at the screen. It's Derek. He answers. "Derek now isn't the right time to..."

"Chris...we need your help. Werespiders are in town." Derek says on the other end. Chris is automatically confused.

"Were-what?!"

"Those seven high school students were murdered by werespiders. They're in town. We just ran into three of them. They're in the woods somewhere. Peter's pack tried to track him and when they did, two of them were killed. I'm at Deaton's place. I'm injured and for some reason, I'm healing too slow."

"Is Scott with you?" Chris asks quickly.

"Yeah, he's right here." And with that, Chris hangs up and walks away.

"Oh God." Allison whispers as tears stains her face.

**(Dr. Deaton's Place)**

Derek's now healed. The claw marks on his abdomen and chest have now become nothing more than harsh red marks. He puts back on his shirt and leather jacket while Scott, Dr. Deaton, Stiles, Peter, Erica, Boyd, Issac, Ms. Morell, and three other wolves from Peter's pack are standing around. Lying dead on two steel examination tables are the two dead wolves. Their bodies are entirely mangled and slashed apart. It sickens the others as Dr. Deaton examines them both.

"Never have I heard such a thing. Werespiders? Are you for real?" Ms. Morell is terrified.

"It sucks. Just when we get a little peace, everything has to go to hell." Peter shakes his head.

"Just when I was about to get over my fear of spiders." Erica shudders from the thought. She turns her head away from seeing the two bodies being examined.

"One of them was bitten to the point that the bone in his neck was crushed." Dr. Deaton turns the dead male wolf's head just a little to expose the bone. "These creatures must have multiple amounts of extra muscles in their jaws, allowing for a much stronger bite." He points to part of the flesh that appears to have a big gash that even digs deeper. Ms. Morell is intrigued by this.

"What is that?" She's stunned by the sharp point of the gash.

"I have no idea. It seems like the ones who'd done this was really trying to take all the essence out of this body. Stiles, you think you could find out everything about these creatures?" Stiles nods at the question. BOOM! The loud sound gets everyone attention. Walking into the room is Chris. He has pure silver brass knuckles on both his hands. He's entirely pissed as his gaze is focused on Scott. Chris storms up to him and starts giving him the beating of a lifetime. Scott tries to control himself while he tries to push Chris off of him with human strength. His face is busted up, healing slowly due to the wolfsbane. Peter and Derek grabs Chris. Commotion erupts between everyone.

"Stop!" Derek snarls.

"Stay the hell away from my daughter! If you don't, I'm going to put a bullet in your fucking head!" Chris roars. Scott stands back on his feet. The new found gashes and bruises on his face all heal. His eyes are gleaming brightly with crimson red. Scott is pissed off on a whole new level, but he knew this was coming, so he won't attack. He can't stop the growling. His hands are balled into a fist and bleeding heavily from the tightness. Chris clutches his brass knuckles, ready to go another round.

"Scott!" Allison yells, running into the place. Seeing her helps Scott with his control. He calms down, returning to his human form. "Dad, please."

"Please? PLEASE?!" Chris is pissed beyond reason. He rest his hand on his forehead, trying to call down from having a heart attack.

"That's what she said." Stiles mutters under his breath and Chris slowly turns his death glare on him.

"I didn't know, Chris. If I would, nothing would have happened." Scott blurts out.

"It's the truth." Derek butts in. "They didn't know anything."

Chris sits down and takes his time to calm his nerves. He takes a look at Allison, who has tears in her eyes. He doesn't want to see his daughter cry or be afraid. Being a hunter and being caught up in this supernatural shit is driving him crazy. And now, if Scott dies, he will lose the last and most important thing in his life yet...his only daughter. How can he handle this? He doesn't want to lose her. **You're not suppose to bury your children; your children are suppose to bury you**. Thinking this, Chris just gets up and walks out of the building. He just doesn't have the energy for it anymore. Allison and Scott takes a brief look in each other's eyes. The pain between them both is too much. That's when she turns back around and walks out as well, wiping her tears away. Scott puts his head down. His didn't mean for this to happen. He doesn't want Allison to lose her life as well if he lost his.

Scott later goes home. His mom's working a double shift at the hospital, so he's home all alone. He heads up to his bedroom and sits on his bed after taking his shirt off. The heat in his veins is intense and part of him is pissed. And as he sits there, Scott thinks about Allison and all the things they've been through. They had to fight for their love and now, things are getting worse. Tears fall from his eyes. He has to figure out a way to break the bond so Allison can be free despite how much it will pain him. And if he breaks this bond, they can't be together. It breaks his heart but he has to make that sacrifice.

**(The Next Day At School)**

**A/N: I changed around my mythology on the Werespiders because the very first werespider is suppose to be over 3000 years old and is still alive, but will always remain in my novel series called The Forbidden Fruit. The first part of the series is almost finished. (I own it all) **

Scott, Lydia, Danny, Boyd, Erica, and one of Peter's wolves named Jasmine are all sitting around a table in the library. Stiles has a file folder that has details on Werespider Mythology. He lays out pictures of giant spiders, strange symbolism, and disturbing images of people getting torn apart and their blood drank by dark hooded figures. Scott and the others are a little freaked out about them, mainly due to their fear of spiders.

"Around 4000 B.C, a man named Dorian De Antonius was born into a wealthy family in Rome, Italy. His family were nobles and political servers during the time. Dorian wanted to protect his family from danger, including death, so he seek out a witch named Camelia. The witch agreed to help him in exchange for protection of her bloodline. She used her dark magic to draw the power of the full moon during the ritual with the use of her blood and clematis; a rare flower. Dorian wanted to become something that would inspire fear towards his enemies and so, he chose a spider. On that same night, he completed the transition, becoming more powerful than he can ever imagine."

"So, you're saying this guy is still out there?" Jasmine squints.

"That part is coming up. Be patient." Stiles rolls his eyes and sighs. "Dorian went back home and turned his entire family and the love of his life, Francesca, into werespiders. Thus, he established a coven and took in all families who were looking for a new home. He turned them except for the children until they became older. Soon, his love gave birth to nine children, but something happened. Dorian found out that Francesca was doing the boom-boom-boom with another man. He killed them and ate them both until there was nothing left. As it turns out, his two newborn twin sons weren't his...but he still raised them as his. He loved them like he loved his own children. But something else was wrong. The werespiders began to get too bloodthirsty. They became monsters...savages. And when enough was enough...he left."

"How sad." Jasmine mocks with a fake sad expression.

"Oh my God. I don't know guys. Do we really need to fight them? I don't want to get eaten." Lydia is afraid for her life. She tries not to pay attention to the picture of a large spider staring back at her.

"They're eating people. We don't have a choice." Boyd says.

"They already killed two of our pack members." Erica follows.

"I want to see what they're made of." Boyd is extremely confident.

"They are immortal and over 3000 years old. They won't die easily." Jasmine tells them.

"That doesn't mean they can't die." Danny and Scott blurts out simultaneously.

"There's a legend stating that clematis is their only weakness." Stiles says. "I've already sent a link of my research to Dr. Deaton and Derek. They ordered an entire year worth online. One day rush. Besides, there's also something saying that they try to avoid all other supernatural species because of their scent. Their blood possesses power and whoever gets a taste would become addicted."

"That smell in the woods." Scott finally says. "It smelled like happiness and paradise."

"Of course it did, but you're going to have a real hard time tracking them because they have the power of track evasion. Camelia made sure of that in order to keep the species safe."

"I thought witches are suppose to be good and servants of nature." Lydia thinks.

"Yes, but some desire the power of dark magic because it's seductive." Jasmine tells her.

"How are we suppose to track something that doesn't want to be tracked?" Scott questions.

"Bait, dude. Fresh blood and meat." Stiles tells him.

"Awesome thinking." Erica smiles.

"I do my best." Stiles responds with a shrug. The bell rings. "And that's my cue to head to my next boring ass class. Now, if you excuse me. I have a nap to take. See you all at lunch." He packs the pictures and the file on the werespider's history back into his book bag. Erica grabs hold of his hand softly to take some of his pain away. The veins in her hand turns sickly black. "Thank you." Stiles says as he gets up. The black veins in Erica's hands return to normal. Everyone watches Stiles walk off and out of the library on his crutches.

"I think I'm going to follow him." Lydia gets her things and walks out as well along with Danny and the others. Everything is going so well. Scott sighs. He has his phone hidden in his lap with a picture of him and Allison. Allison is piggybacking him as they smile. They look so happy together...the perfect couple. And now, they can't be together. Scott is still grieving, but he tries to keep it to himself.

"So, have you talked to Allison?" Erica asks Scott. He looks at her before getting up and walking out of the library with his book bag. "What did I say?"

"Wrong time to ask, love." Boyd says before kissing her and walking out as well.

**(Mr. Harris' Class)**

Scott is sitting in the far back on the right in the class. He tries to keep his head down and look right out of the window. Mr. Harris still bullies him by calling out his name to answer questions he already knows. His wolf roars inside of him, wanting to rip the teacher apart. He gets detention for being sarcastic while answering one of the questions.

Scott looks back out the window and a strike of pain flushed with heat hits his heart and chest. DANTE IS RIGHT OUTSIDE THE WINDOW FROM AFAR! He's just staring at Scott with a charming smile on his face. Scott takes a look at Mr. Harris to make sure his eyes are not on him. When he turns his gaze back on the window, DANTE IS GONE! DANTE IS SITTING BESIDE HIM NOW! Scott's eyes widen. He's amazed by this creature's unnatural speed. No one even registers his presence!

"Hello, alpha." Dante says with his charmingly deep accent. Scott doesn't want to talk to him. "Oh, I know your angry for what I did to the others, but they had it coming." Scott places his hand on his left pocket where his cell phone is. Dante has already sensed it. "Go ahead. Call your little pack and they will all be dead soon after. Don't worry. I'm not here for a fight."

"Then what are you here for?" Scott questions him.

"I am here to make you an offer." Dante responds.

"What kind of offer?" Scott is intrigued by his statement. He looks into Dante's green hazel eyes with a blank stare. Dante smiles charmingly.

"Now, we're getting somewhere. You see, I have been imprisoned for over 500 years thanks to my little sister and baby brother. And now, I'm here to claim what's mine. I've been looking for something and now, I've found it. The only problem is I can't claim it until I have my sister's blood which is the key." This confuses Scott. "If you help me find my siblings and help me obtain the object I am looking for, I will leave this god forsaking little town alone forever. This I promise you."

"What is this object you want?" Scott becomes more interested.

"Now you see that's when we have a problem. Don't worry about what it is. Just help me find my sister and this will all be over soon. It holds sentimental value. It's very important to me. I have been searching for it for nearly 3000 years and I had to sacrifice a lot to find it."

"I see you made yourself a new friend, Mr. McCall. Maybe you two can get to know each other in detention. What is your name by the way? You look way older to be a student." Mr. Harris cuts in.

"My name is not important. I was just having a lovely conversation with my friend here."

"If you're not from this school then you need to leave." Mr. Harris says sternly. Dante snickers and stands up. He slowly approaches the door. "Leave or I will call security."

"I fear no one, you pathetic meat sack." Dante's smile goes away. "Now, if you don't stop looking at me, I'm going to slit your eyelids in half, so you don't blink when I peel the flesh from your bones." Scott doesn't know what to do. Mr. Harris is scared, but tries to hide it away from Dante. Dante walks out of the classroom with a new wicked smile on his face.

**(Later At Lunch)**

Stiles, Lydia, and Scott are sitting at a table with their lunches. They are all taking in the news on Dante's offer in. "He threatened that douche bag, Mr. Harris!" Stiles almost says too loud, disappointed that he wasn't there. "I bet he pissed and shit himself."

"He almost did. I could smell it coming." Scott points out.

"So, are we really going to take him up on his offer?" Lydia asks him.

"Of course. If we give him what he wants, he'll leave town forever."

"And that would be his sister's blood because it's some kind of key." Scott replies.

"Precisely. But the real question is 'a key to what?' Whatever it is, it must be dangerous. But we can't risk it. He's stronger and faster than us. He was standing outside one second and was already sitting beside me the next. No didn't even notice him. It was incredible."

"Then his brother and sister must be a strong and fast as well. They are 3000 years old, so it's not gonna be easy to beat these guys down and deliver them to this guy."

"The clematis should arrive tomorrow. Chris doesn't want to partake in the hunt. Derek and Peter are already on board. Peter's pack will be ready and looking for revenge, especially Jasmine. Her boyfriend was killed, so she's the most bloodthirsty. Mountain ash would be used as well, so there might be some problems with that which is why Ms. Morell and Dr. Deaton are coming. I don't want you two nor Danny anywhere near this. You all could get hurt."

"I'm staying with Danny. He's still upset about his boyfriend. He hates Peter for what he'd done. Someone needs to kick Peter's ass for what he did."

"Peter's a snake. How can we trust him?"

"I hate to say it, but we need all the help we can get." Scott finalizes. "Don't get me, I don't trust him either, but with his pack, we can have a possible advantage against these creatures. I'll keep in touch with you guys and update you." That's when Stiles is hit with an empty soda can. He rubs his head and turns to see a table of lacrosse jocks laughing.

"Hey Stiles, how do cripples make love. They rub their crutches together." One of the jocks says.

"Really John! Lame! You know, your dick is like a landmine. Small, hidden, and explodes on contact." Lydia jokes and the other jocks laughs at him. John's smile goes away and is replaced with grimace.

"He's one load his mom should have swallowed. That's why his birth certificate is an apology letter to the condom factory." Stiles says and Lydia almost chokes on her orange juice while laughing along with Scott. "Don't worry. God made you, but we all make mistakes." Stiles states and John is pissed, but no one cares. That asshole deserved it.

**(After School: Scott's House)**

Driving down the street to his house is Scott. He pulls up to his driveway and parks next to his mother's car. But what catches his attention is the sound of his mom moaning inside the house. It's fused with deep growls that sound more animal than man. Scott panics and uses his werewolf speed to go inside the house, run up the stairs, and sneaks into his mom's room. His eyes widen.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He roars.

PETER IS LYING ON TOP OF MELISSA. His mom is hot and heavy, covered in sweat. Her hands are pressed against Peter's chiseled abs. Peter's eyes are red and his eyes are filled with lust. Scott sees this and is pissed beyond reason. It's a losing battle with his wolf as he transforms half-way. He roars so loud, it shakes the whole neighborhood. Every window shatters as the earth shakes and every car alarm goes off at the same time. Peter gets off the bed and forms the same wicked smirk as always.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! I am so evil. Muhahahahahah! See what happens next in chapter four ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Scott charges after Peter, but is stopped when Melissa jumps in front of him. Peter snakes his arms around her. He's protective and doesn't want his love to get hurt. Melissa is scared to see her son angry in this way. "STOP! We were going to tell you." Scott keeps his eyes on Peter. He really wants to kill him. He's been itching for it for a while now.

"Tell me when?" Scott's voice is no longer human. It's more animalistic and demonic. "He can't be trusted mom! He's nothing, but a snake!"

"Scott please." Melissa begs.

"He's only doing this to get to me!" Scott roars, making his mother jump.

"No, I'm not Scott. I came to your mother the night I was leaving town. I apologized for everything that I had done. I just wanted us to start over."

"Stay away from my mother or I will kill you. That's a promise." Scott's voice is human again.

"Scott, this is my life and I get to chose who I want to be with." Melissa says with motherly pride. Scott is angry. There's a long beat of silence between them because his wolf is ready to tear someone apart. He growls deep and low as the red in his eyes become more intense. He looks at them both.

"You and I are going to finish this later." Scott snarls at Peter. He turns around and walks out of the bedroom, slamming the door so hard, the hinges and the wood cracks and breaks. Melissa jumps and gasps from it. Peter's eyes become normal again. He puts back on his shirt and leather jacket.

"I must go. I need to talk to him." He pulls Melissa into a deep kiss before she says anything. Her racing heartbeat slows down to a normal rhythm. He licks at her lips and she gasps, parting her lips. Peter takes the chance to force his tongue in the back of her throat. Melissa loves it as Peter purrs while devouring her mouth. She pants into the kiss. He's so hot. Melissa exposes her neck and her dominate boyfriend growls deeply at the sight. Peter attacks her neck with licks and bites.

"Mmm...ooh." His submissive moans softly.

"I'll come by the hospital tonight for a visit."

"Okay, be careful." She breathes as Peter pulls and walks away.

He heads out of the house, tracking Scott's scent. The entire neighborhood is in chaos. Scott's scent leads him to the far back of the house. Peter stops. His eyes gleam crimson red. BOOM! Scott tackles him with ruthless strength. He just punches and claws at Peter with furious rage. Peter snarls, getting a hold of his throat, tossing Scott of him with alpha strength. They both crouch quickly, growling with saliva drooling from their fangs. Scott is beginning to transform into his true alpha form slowly.

"It's too risky to shift here. You might slaughter the whole neighborhood." Peter chuckles darkly.

"I'm going to kill you if you don't stay away from her. Leave my mother alone. You are not worthy to be near her and you never will be."

"I care about her." Peter sounds convincing and...It's not a lie. Scott's not buying it.

"No, you don't. You're just using her to get to me."

"No matter what you say, I will always be by her side for now on."

"She doesn't deserve to be hurt again and I don't want her to be tied with some mating bond. I'll be damned if she's tied down to a creep like you."

"I hate to say it, but she is not my mate. In time, she probably will. It's possible. I just have feelings for her, that's all. You will never understand, Scott. She can help me redeem myself. I know that I can be a smartass at times and a bit ruthless. I understand. I know that you, Derek, and the others don't trust me. I am what I am. I did things that I am not proud of to survive. I killed my own niece and I killed the bitch who burned my family to death and left me scarred. I was a vengeful wolf. You were nothing but just a power play." Peter confesses and Scott looks away. "Your mom deserves happiness. She makes my heart a better place. Something that you can relate to with Allison. I promise you Scott that I will never hurt her. I'll do my best to take care of her and give her my best."

Scott doesn't want to trust him. Hell, he never will. Peter and him stares at one another as they stand back on their own two feed. Both are human again. "Prove it. If you hurt my mother in any way...I'm going yank you inside and out by your dick." Scott growls and Peter smiles at the threat.

"Hmm, I see that you're coming up with some new threats. Good."

"I can back them up too." Scott shrugs his eyebrows and smiles.

**(Night: The Radulfrs Home)**

Everything seems perfect. The house is roomy and extremely neat. In the living room are Allison, Heather, Caroline, Eathan, and Brayden while Chris is talking with Nick and Rosalie in the dining room, laughing as they get to know one another better. Caroline, who is 17, sort of tall and beautiful like the others with long wavy blond hair, is texting and having a chat with her friends, Brayden has his eyes on Allison, but tries not to pay too much attention and look like a creep. He's 18, young and a pretty bad boy, who obviously someone who plays sports due to his muscular physique. Eathan on the other hand, looks kind of like Edward from Twilight, but WAY WAY hotter. The night is going extremely well despite the fact that Allison is worried for her friends, including her boyfriend.

"So, Radulfr...what kind of name is that?" Allison is curious.

"It's German. It means wise and strong." Caroline replies.

"I guess we both have unique names. Argent meaning silver in Latin." Brayden asks.

"I hope Beacon Hills high school has a lot to offer."

"It does, but you're going to hate Mr. Harris if you have to take him. That guy can be a real douche bag. He just gives out detentions like they're backstage passes. Though, our new principle, Ms. Morell is really nice." Allison pauses. "My friend, Lydia, is hosting a big party tomorrow night in the middle of the woods. You guys should come. It's going to be epic."

"Sure. I need some fun." Heather said.

"Second on that one. I just hope there's some cute guys there." Caroline says.

"Oh God, my sister is such a strumpet." Eathan chuckles.

"I know right. How many boys did she date back in Dexter?" Brayden joins in.

"Let me see. There was Matt, Curtis, Paul, and that one guy who she fell in love with during her Twilight phase because he looked like that little blood drinking fairy with a six pack. Brandon, I believe. What a loser that one. I had to break up with a girl because she called me her Edward."

"Screw you, both." Caroline takes a tiny throwing knife out her pocket and throws it at Eathan, who catches it easily with two fingers. It was so fast; Allison's eyes didn't catch it. Eathan is laughing.

"Really, sis? You trying to kill your own brother?" Eathan chuckles and Caroline flips him the bird.

"How did you do that?" Allison is entirely confused.

"Do what? Catch this blade?"

"Let's just say that we are skilled fighters. Our mom and dad trained us. They wanted to make sure that we were protected, so we started training at a young age. And now, we're warriors." Heather explains. She turns to Allison. "Do you have any training?"

"Uh...uh...yeah kind of. I'm an archer and I have some fighting and gymnast skills." Allison is not willing to explain the whole truth on the war between the hunters and werewolves.

"Cool. Maybe we can train together sometime?" Heather asked.

"That sounds like a good idea, but do you play with the big boys?" Brayden questions Allison.

"You'll see when the time comes." Allison smiles confidently. Her phone comes alive. She takes a look at the screen to see that it's Scott. "Excuse me, I have to answer this." She gets up and walks out of the house while answering the phone call. "Hey Scott."

"Hey, why weren't you at school today? Stiles did some research on the creatures and now, we have a lead. Derek and the others are already preparing to hunt them."

"I needed some time to myself. Besides, I'm at the new neighbors house with my dad."

"Oh. Well, we might have a chance to get these creatures out of Beacon Hills. One of them, Dante, he made us an offer saying that if we deliver his brother and sister to him and get him what he wants, he'll leave forever. I'm meeting up with Derek and the others tonight." Scott sounds stress.

"Something's wrong besides all this. I can sense it in your voice. I know that you miss me and I miss you too, Scott. We just need some time to sort this out."

"I know, but that's not it." Scott says on the other end. Allison squints at this. She's curious of what else is nearly driving him to insanity. "Look, I...I...I...oh God...I found my mom and Peter...oh God!"

"What? What is it?"

"I found Peter and my mom making out on her bed!" Scott growls.

"WHAT?!" Allison's eyes widen as she smacks her hand over her mouth.

"I caught them after school and I gave him a beating. They're going out now."

"Oh my God, I have to tell Lydia."

"NO! Don't. I don't want this getting out. This is just between me and Peter."

"Okay! God. I bet they look so hot together." CLICK! "Scott? Scott" No answer. When Allison looks at her screen, the call has already ended. She chuckles and places her other hand on her hip. "Repressed."

**(Next Day: Dr. Deaton's Place)**

Standing around are Derek, Peter, Scott, Stiles, John, Erica, Boyd, Jasmine, Lydia, Ms. Morell, and four wolves named Corey, Paige, Lisabeth, and Wes. All of them are in their late teens and early twenties. The other wolves in Peter's pack are hanging out while protecting the building to make sure nothing goes wrong. Dr. Deaton and Ms. Morell has two large boxes on one of the examination tables. Meanwhile, Peter and Scott are staring at one another with tension that even Derek can sense. They look away from one another while the boxes are opened.

"I ordered enough to last us for a year just in case. We can use this to weaken them." Dr. Deaton reveals thousands of clematis flowers in all colors. They're so beautiful and gives off a wonderful smell. Erica takes one and smells it.

"It smells great." Erica says.

"Of course they do. They're just like wolfsbane, but they won't weaken you."

"But will it kill them?" Jasmine asks.

"I'm not sure. Maybe. I guess we're going to have to find out for ourselves tonight."

"Okay, here's the plan: We're using everyone attending Lydia's party as bait. Besides, who can resist a free meal? Lydia, Stiles, Danny, and Allison are going to make sure everything goes well while we stay hidden around the perimeter. There's no way Selena and Caleb can resist all those humans in one place. It's like an all you can buffet for that matter. Peter's pack will also mark the perimeter with the blood they stole from the hospital thanks to Scott's mom's help. It should be the perfect plan."

"But there's a flaw. They can catch our scent." Scott says and Derek thinks.

"True, but how can we mask our scents?" Boyd questions.

"We'll make due. We just have to try it. The blood will probably be their only focus."

"Stiles, I need you to be careful. You've been through a lot and I've seen what these things can do. I don't want to lose you, my son." John says as he places a hand on Stiles' shoulder.

"The party is already being set up. I just hope you all have enough mountain ash and clematis to stop these things from ruining my first party of the school year. I must go and get ready. I'll pick up Allison and tell her about the plan. See you all tomorrow night and please, don't ruin my fun." Lydia walks ou

"I need to go check in on the station. I'll see you at home, Stiles." John walks out as well.

Peter takes a look at Scott and Danny, who are both staring at him. Danny's eyes are filled with nothing but hate while Scott's eyes are filled with distrust and suspicion. The gang are watching them as Peter smiles. Danny leaves because he can't stand his presence.

"Okay, what is going on despite that I already know why Danny is glaring at you?" Erica squints.

"I rather not say." Scott replies to the question.

"Oh, come on Scott. They're going to find out eventually." Peter states then looks at Erica. "His mom and I are seeing each other. And let's just say that Scotty here caught his mom and I in a 'rough', but pleasurable situation." The others are in awe as Peter chuckles. Scott snarls and pushes him into the wall. Jasmine and the others are going to their alpha's aid, grabbing and holding Scott while he growls animalistic like. His eyes are red and fangs are retracting. Peter just keeps smiling. That's when Scott tosses the wolves off of them like rag dolls.

"I thought I told you to stay away from his mother."

"I'm an alpha. I make my own decisions." Peter sass. "Besides, I care for her." Scott is trying to stay under control while the other wolves stand back on their feet. "I've already apologized for everything, doesn't that count for something?"

"Hell no!" Scott roars. He storms out the building and leaves.

"You have to piss everyone off don't you?" Stiles remarks.

"It helps me sleep at night." Peter responds.

"Don't get insulted, but is your job devoted to spreading ignorance?" Stiles says.

"Haha. My intentions are good with Melissa. Don't judge me."

"Don't judge you. It's men like you who make women gay."

"Oh really, I'm the one who makes women gay? How many girls have you been with?"

"A couple."

"Like Heather?"

"Don't mention her, you creep."

"Oh come on. You had a girlfriend and she's dead. So what?"

"I cared about her and now she's dead because of me." Everyone is quiet now because Stiles is pissed off that Peter mentioned Heather. "You are the kind of person who, everyone doesn't like. Hell, whenever have you ever cared about anything? You turned Scott into a werewolf, killed your own niece, tortured Lydia, and killed Danny's boyfriend. If there's someone who doesn't deserve a moment of happiness, it would be you."

Peter growls. "You think I'm that cold hearted? Yes, I've done wrong things in the past, but that does not give anyone the right to judge me. I don't give a damn what anybody thinks because I live up to my own expectations...not theirs. And if I could bring my niece back from the grave, I would. I wasn't in control of myself when I killed her. I needed to become alpha because I wanted revenge for those who killed my family. None of you might trust me, but now I have a chance to redeem myself with Melissa and none of you like that then you can go suck a railroad spike." Peter says calmly. "Erica, Boyd, Jasmine, make sure the pack is comfortable. And BTW Stiles, people do like me. I'm awesome."

And with that, Peter is out the door. Stiles raises an eyebrow at the last thing he'd said. Dr. Deaton decides to break all the tension. "I expect for all of you to be ready tomorrow. Derek, I need you to stop by in the morning and deliver something to Scott. Ms. Morell and I will sort this clematis out and weaponize them. Now, could all please leave, so I can finish my errands?" Everyone leaves. Derek and Stiles takes a look at one another before leaving together.

**(Night: Town Bar & Grill)**

Sitting at a booth are both Selena and Caleb. Tension flies between them as they argue quietly about Dante's plan. "What the hell are we going to do, sis? If he gets your blood, we are screwed. Hell, this entire world will be, especially if he completes the sacrificial ritual. Our mother and those witches made sure the pendant stayed safe. You need to leave town and let me deal with him." Caleb complains.

"I am not leaving my baby brother to die. You are not as strong as him, Caleb. He is older than you are. Dante was somehow able to murder our entire family. Mother left this responsibility to me. I am the only one strong enough. With both of us together, we can take him down."

"Then why haven't we? He's more powerful than ever before. We have been running for 3000 years. 3000 years. I am tired of running. I need to protect you. If I lose you, I wouldn't know what to do. I need you to leave. If I die, I die." Selena's eyes mist at the thought of her baby brother dying.

"I refuse to let you die. If you did, it would kill me. I made our mother a promise to keep you safe and you are. You have no idea how much pain I would be in if I lost you. We've already suffered so much. Our family is gone. Dante has lost every bit of his humanity. We can't kill him, so we need a new plan to take him down. He's too smart. He won't fall for the same trick we used to imprison him."

Caleb thinks for a moment. "How about the wolves? If we get them on our sides, they could help us take him down. In exchange for helping us, we'll leave forever once our brother is at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. That way, we all can finally have some peace." Caleb proposes.

"Sounds like a plan. When did you become intelligent?"

"Mom also said that you weren't allowed to pick on me either."

"You're my baby brother. I'm always going to pick on you." Selena smiles and Caleb rolls his eyes.

"I'm hungry. What have they got to eat in this town?" Selena and Caleb sees a teenage couple heading out of the bar and grille. "Dinner is served." Caleb and Selena gets out of their booth and follows the young couple. Both teens are walking down the street. They're laughing and holding hands. The young couple turns left and goes into a dark deserted alleyway, not knowing what is coming. Selena and Caleb are far behind them. Caleb crawls on the brick wall of one of the buildings. His shadow transforms into a very large spider. The sclera of Selena's eyes turn black while her irises become a much vicious crimson blood color than an alpha's. Her claws and fangs retract long and deadly sharp. She growls lowly, revealing two small spider fangs implanting in front of her top gums. They're drooling with venom. It's terrifying. Her bones rumble as every vein in her face protrudes and darkens with blood.

The young couple stops. The girl's boyfriend is pressed against her body hard as they make out. All she could do is moan and run her hands all over his body. But something catches her attention. She takes a small peek to find a large spider sitting on her left shoulder. The girl screams and moves away quickly, pushing her boyfriend off of her. She's freaking out. Her boyfriend laughs and she hits him.

"That is not funny!" She yells.

"Oh come on. It's just a spider." He laughs.

GGGGGRRRRRWWWWWW! A demonic bone curdling growl rumbles through the alleyway. This gets the young couple's attention. They look to see Caleb standing in front of them from afar. The darkness hides him. The only part of him that is visible are his eyes. They gleam the same as Selena's. The girl's boyfriend stands in front of her in a protective stance.

"Who the hell are you?" The teen boy questions.

AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! The girl screams. Her boyfriend turns around to see Selena with her hand plunged deep in the girl's back. The young girl drops dead, revealing her still beating heart in Selena's hand. The boy is horrified by the sight. Selena plunges her fangs into the heart and drinks until it stops beating. She then crushes the heart to dust, tosses it, and smiles a sickening, bloody smile. The boy turns around slowly. His eyes widen and he screams to see Caleb's mouth stretched impossibly wide with several tiny spiders crawling out of his eyes, nose, ears, and mouth. The boy's screams are immediately silenced by the sounds of bones crunching and splitting.

Down the block is a woman in her early 20s. She hears the disturbing screams and becomes worried as chills travel down her spine. She cautiously walks toward where the screams came from. Once she arrives at the alleyway, the woman sees nothing. This confuses her. The young teens bodies are now gone along with Caleb and Selena. But when the woman adjust her eyes, she sees something in the darkness and approaches it slowly. The closer she gets, the more scared she becomes.

"Oh my God." The woman says to herself. She sets her eyes on the teen boy's head. Part of the top of his head is missing, exposing his brains. His brown eyes are dead to the world. His mouth has been chewed off along with his tongue. It's entirely disgusting and disturbing. The woman screams at the top of her lungs from the sight of it. She moves and vomits before covering her mouth, gagging. The boy's eyes are staring right at her. "SOMEBODY HELP!"

**A/N: I would to thank all my readers for their support and reviews. The next chapter is coming up soon. I'm currently working on it. I don't want to let this story fall. I'm doing my best to make sure everything from the dialogue and action run smooth. P.S, tell me if you would like a sex scene between Peter and Melissa. Happy reading. I love all you guys **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

**A/N: The party scene in this chapter was really difficult to write, so bear with me. The fun is about to begin and the mystery is about to unravel. I can promise you that.**

**(Morning: Beacon Hills High School)**

Scott and Stiles are walking through the halls. Allison, Lydia, Danny, Issac, Erica, Jasmine, Corey, and Boyd approach them. They all head somewhere quiet behind the school. When they find a place, Scott opens his book bag and pulls a pepper spray bottle. He hands it to Allison first.

"Dr. Deaton was able to liquidize the clematis and place it in these bottles. It'll help you defend yourselves from the werespiders." Scott tells them as he hands Stiles, Danny, and Lydia a bottle.

"We don't get one."

"No. He didn't make us any. He was able to use the rest for grenades and bullets."

"Ready for combat?" Dante's voice booms. Everyone turns around and steps back cautiously when they lay their eyes on them. This makes Dante smile. "There's nothing to fear. As long as we are on the same page, I am no longer your enemy. But let me tell you this, if you try to make a fool out of me, I will make you all suffer by slaughtering everyone you love." Boyd growl and straightens his poster with his eyes flashing gold. "Settle down. You don't want to get on my bad side."

"Neither do you." Boyd sizes him up and Dante steps up to him.

"Pup, you have no idea who you're stepping to. Now like I said, I am here to make sure your plans go well. I will be in touch. And don't worry, I've already talked with Derek and Peter about these moments ago. They're all on board. See you all later tonight." WHOOSH! Dante vanishes.

"I see you weren't lying about him being fast. I didn't even see him move." Stiles remarks. Jasmine is already walking away which gets everybody's attention. She's crying.

"Jazz, where are you going?" Erica questions.

Jasmine turns to them with tears falling from her eyes. "I can't do this. He was the one who killed Ryder. He killed my boyfriend. I will not side with him." She cries.

"Look, we don't have a choice." Issac tells her.

"Yes we do. We have clematis. We have everything to take him down. There are enough of us to stop him. What if we just ally ourselves with this monster's enemies? He wants us to capture his brother and sister for him, right? We should be siding with them, not him. They are the only ones who can help me get revenge. You can tell Peter whatever you want. I'll just go Omega." And with that Jasmine leaves. Erica, Boyd, Corey, and Issac go after her. Stiles shoots a glance at Scott and Allison, getting a hint to leave them two alone. He leaves, heading back to school.

"I don't know. Do you think everything will go smooth tonight?" Allison is concerned.

"It will. We'll do everything to make sure it goes that way." Scott caresses her face with the same warmth as always. They've missed each other. "I'm going to do the best I can to make sure this mating bond is broken." Allison's eyes widen at that. "I can't lose you. You are all your dad has left. And if I have to sacrifice this bond for your safety and well-being then I will. I'm already doing some research. Stiles has agreed to help me as well."

"So, I guess that we can't be together anymore." Allison doesn't want it to end, but it has to.

Scott nods. "I know that we've struggling for a while and now with this mating bond and how much bullshit you and your dad's been through, it's getting more and more difficult. I'll find a way. I promise. I just want you to know that I will always love you. I care about you so much. You have no idea how happy you make me every time I see you." Scott kisses her and grips her hips. His wolf begs for her. It's going to suck when this bond is broken and must be. Allison and him understands that. Allison pulls back from the kiss and caresses his face. She smiles a bright smile.

"Are you still angry about your mom and Peter?"

"Out of all things, you had to bring that up."

"The look on your face is so funny, so yes." Allison nods and Scott's eyes flash red. "Oh come on, don't give me those alpha eyes. You told me that he's always been crushing on your mom. You should have seen this coming." Scott rolls his eyes and steps away from her.

"I don't want to think about them or that disturbing image I saw when I caught them ever again. Oh God, it was a nightmare. I haven't even slept since." He face palms himself and his mate laughs. "It's bad enough that I have to pay to fix all the windows in the house and on both our cars. With Coach Finstock trying to get me to play lacrosse again and dealing with all this mess, it's giving me a headache." Scott runs his hand through his hair and sighs.

"I saw that on the news by the way. Oh my poor Scotty." Allison can't get enough. Scott just rolls his eyes and walks back to school. "Oh come on. It's funny and cute."

"God, kill me now." Scott exclaims and Allison keeps giggling.

"Peter and your mom sitting in a tree..."

"Really?!" He growls and Allison laughs her ass off.

**(The Hale House)**

Derek is working out inside the burnt and nearly destroyed house. He's been through a lot for the past several days and now, he's trying to work off some of that anger. His limbs and stomach are burning and screaming in pain, but he pays no attention to it. Eventually, he stops and sees himself covered in sweat. He puts on his shirt and goes outside while calling Peter on his phone.

"Hey, are they ready?" Derek questions Peter.

"They are. We'll be there real soon. Talk to you later." Peter hangs up.

SNAP! Derek suddenly looks out and searches around the house. He senses something. Someone's near. The forest is silent. Derek's eyes flash a dangerous red when he smells that same beautiful scent he smelled many days ago. It smells like sunshine and warmth with an extreme amount of power. It's the most beautiful thing anyone could ever smell. Derek can literally taste it in the air. He wants it. The sound of the unknown assailant's heartbeat is like music to his ears.

"Come out. I know you're here." He growls.

"Hey alpha." SELENA IS BEHIND HIM! Derek turns around is tackled to the ground instantly. He roars at her with his fangs and grips her throat, but is immediately and easily overpowered by Selena's amazing strength. There's no way for him to escape. Selena smiles. "Calm down. I'm not here for trouble. I understand that you are now on for my brother's side. Oh, I know. After Caleb and I had a very nice meal, we spied on your little human friends. We know everything, but trust me when I say this...what Dante wants is too dangerous. If it gets in the wrong hands, this world would be in danger."

"Get off of me." Derek snarls, his eyes still red.

"No, I like this position. You look so hot this way." Selena has lust in her eyes. Her smile never goes away. "I don't want to hurt you. My brother, Dante can be manipulative. You cannot trust him. If he gets my blood, he'll have the one thing that could set this world ablaze."

"And what is that?"

"**To kremasto kosmima matomeni selini**." Selena whispers in his ear and Derek is confused. 'What the hell did she just say?' He thinks in his mind. "The blood moon pendant." Selena translates.

"Blood moon pendant? That's nothing but an ancient legend."

"It's real and it's in this town." Selena says and Derek face expresses total confusion.

"I thought it was destroyed in Romania."

"No. Wrong legend. There are so many that deals with the blood moon, but only my family knows the truth. But I am not going to tell it to you. You're with my brother now. Good luck on catching me and I hope your little wolves don't try anything while I'm having fun tonight. I'll save you a dance." Selena licks and sucks on Derek's neck. He tries not to give into the pleasure of it as his stubble scratches her face. She moves up to lick his lips and kiss him softly. "Don't worry, I'm won't kill you. I'll probably make you my personal slave, so I can have you all to myself. It would such a pleasure." She grinds her hips into his crouch and he growls. Her hands are up his shirt feeling his abs and chest. Derek can finally make a move now, but this feels so good. Unexpectedly, she moves away and vanishes.

Derek is frustrated at not only himself, but now he has a bad case of the blue balls. His and Selena's arousal fused together is almost suffocating. A part of him wants her dead, but what she said has got him thinking. He stands back on his own two feet and brushes himself off. Now that he knows what Dante wants, he doesn't want to side with him. He needs to tell the others about Dante's plans. But how? Selena said that his statement wasn't true. Derek use to always here stories on how the pendant was created by the ancient ones...the first supernatural of our world **(Witches)** in order to give them more power and then a powerful coven of witches stole it and destroyed it with their magic, but it killed them when they did this. How can this not be true? His father told him the legend himself.

**(Later: Stiles Bedroom)**

Stiles and Scott enters his room and closes the door. His arm and leg are finally beginning to feel better. Scott sits on the bed while Stiles sits by his computer desk while placing his crutches on the other side. Scott is talking to Derek on the phone about the blood moon pendant and Selena. Everything is heating up way too fast and now that Derek knows what Dante wants, the gang has to decide which side they're fighting for. Most of Peter's pack doesn't want to help Dante because of what he did to their two dead pack members. Scott hangs up after talking with him.

"That was Derek. We now know what Dante wants. It's a pendant."

"A pendant? What kind of pendant?"

"Blood moon pendant. The she-spider told him." Scott says. Stiles searches the blood moon pendant on the internet. There are thousands of sites on different legends, including a few pictures of what it could look like. He clicks on one sight that states a legend based on the subject.

"The blood moon pendant. Created by the first supernatural of the world, which were known as witches, in order to give them ultimate God-like abilities. The ancient supernatural activated the pendant by sacrificing thirteen virgins during the presence of the blood moon. Virgins, virgins, why does it always have to be virgins for crying out loud." Stiles scratches his head and keeps reading. "The descendants of the ancients stoles the pendant and destroyed, killing themselves in the process and thus, ending the reign of the tyrants." Stiles leans back in his chair as Scott reads.

"The legends are wrong." Caleb's voice is heard. Scott and Stiles turns to see him sitting on the bed. Scott snarls. His eyes turn red. He flashes his perfect fangs, ready for a fight.

"Calm yourself. You don't want to kill the messenger now do you? I'm here to give your little friend a gift, after all." Caleb pulls out an empty vial.

"What gift?"

"I'm going to heal you with my blood." Caleb bites himself on the wrist as his eyes flashes a much sinister red. The veins in his face protrude while his fangs become sharper and cuts through his flesh with ease. He yanks himself away from his injured wrist. His blood pours into the vial before the wound closes up. Stiles and Scott are shocked and terrified to see his face transformed. "All you have to do is drink and you will be healthy again. Perhaps, more powerful." He approaches and hands the vial to Stiles. "Drink. Believe me, it's tasty. You'll love it." It's true. It's smells so good. Stiles is about to drink it. He's curious. But Scott immediately grabs the vial and throws it against the wall, wasting it.

"I'm not going to let my best friend drink that crap." Scott snarls and Caleb shrugs.

"Fine, your loss. Let him keep struggling with his injuries. It'll just prove how selfish you really are. Hell, I'm surprised he's not a wolf. And that only makes it more dangerous for him to be round you. He's human which means he's weak. I could snap him like a twig right now and there wouldn't be a thing you could do about it. But I won't because I am not your enemy."

"Then what are you? I heard about those two missing people from the bar and grille. What happened to them?" Scott raises his eyebrows. "What about all those innocent who died last week?"

"My sister and I had nothing to do with that. However, we did have something to do with that couple's disappearance. We're werespiders. We crave human blood and flesh. We hunt and we feed. And what about you alpha? I see that you're still trying to gain control of your wolf. You haven't been an alpha that long; I can smell it on you. My sister and I not the enemy...my brother, Dante is. I know that you are working for him. He wants you to deliver my sister to him. If he gets her blood, he'll get the one thing that has the power destroy this world." Caleb says. "Have fun at the party. I'll see you there. My sister and I are going to have a little fun. If you try anything, I will kill you all."

His words about Dante has Scott and Stiles thinking. Scott doesn't take kindly to the threat. He takes a step forward and roars. WHOOSH! Caleb vanishes. "I don't care anymore. I want these freaks dead. The best thing to do is bury this thing as quickly as possible."

**(Allison's Bedroom)**

Allison is now dressed and ready for the party. She's putting on the final touches of her make up and making sure she has her clematis spray bottle. HONK! HONK! She looks out the window to see that Lydia has arrived. Allison hurries and goes downstairs to see Chris peeling an apple with a hunting knife. He turns his head to see her and raises an eyebrow.

"Hey, you look...dashing. Going out tonight?" He asks.

"Lydia's throwing a party. She's just picking me up."

"Have fun and be home by 10:00pm." Chris says.

Allison leaves out the door and climbs in the passenger seat. She greets Lydia, Stiles, and Danny. Lydia glances at her. "Are you ready for tonight? The party has already started. Boyd, Erica, and the others are already on watch while Dr. Deaton, Ms. Morell, Peter, and Derek get everything set up for the trap. They called and said that the spider twins are already there. They can sense them." Lydia says. Allison takes a breath because she's nervous about the plan.

"I'm ready. I brought some of my crossbow and throwing knives with me just in case. Our new neighbors are coming as well. They said they'll meet me there."

"Did you tell them anything?" Danny questions.

"No, but their help could give us an advantage. They have the same fighting skills as me."

"Are you sure they're not hunters?" Stiles is curious.

"I'm not sure. They seem so normal." Everyone is quiet about this. Lydia starts her car and drives out of the driveway and onto the street. She puts on some music to break the silence.

**(Night: The Party)**

The party is jumping off. Everyone from Beacon Hills high school is attending. There's an unlimited supply of kegs and other alcohol beverages. Some of them are even doing nitrous and smoking weed. Just like any other epic high school party, most people are dancing and gossiping with their friends while young couples are making out and getting hot and heavy. The cars and trucks surround the party as things become crazy. A large wood fire is blazing wildly in the middle of everything, giving the party it's only light along with several hanging party lanterns.

Scott, Lydia, Danny, and Stiles are off. They get separated within the large crowd. Allison is trying to find Scott. She finds him close by along with Jasmine and Corey and goes over to him. She also sees Heather and her other siblings attending the party as well. Heather waves to her and Allison smiles at her while approaching Scott.

"Hey, you look beautiful." Scott greets her.

"Thank you." Allison is warmed by his comment. "How is everything?"

"Peter and Derek are scattered all around the perimeter. Deaton and Morell have already placed the mountain ash and clematis all around the outside, so we're trapped." Corey explains.

"I can already smell the spider twins. But there's also this weird scent. It's different from the spiders. I'm trying to trace it, but it's wearing my senses down. I don't know what it is."

"I can smell it too." Jasmine tells him and Scott agrees. 'What the hell is that?' He asks himself.

"Be on the look out. If you sense anything wrong then don't hesitate to call my name." Scott tells his mate before giving her a sweet kiss on the lips. Heather approaches.

"Hey, Allison!" Heather greets. "Great party, huh?" Corey, Scott, and Jasmine are watching her. She smells good, but...dangerous. This only makes them suspicious.

"Uh, yeah. I see that you're having fun." Allison smiles. "Um, Heather, this is Scott, Jasmine, and Corey. Scott's my boyfriend." They all greet each other in a friendly sense.

Scouting the party is Derek. He can smell Selena as if she wants him to find her. Her walks around until he sees her dancing deep in the crowd seductively and approaches her with one intention. Not to kill...but to find out everything about the blood moon pendant. He pushes his way through the crowd easily. Selena lays her eyes on him and smiles. Derek's face is emotionless and cold as always.

"Took you long enough to find me."

"I want to know more about the pendant." Derek requests.

"I don't think so. I can practically smell the mountain ash and the clematis. Your little pack is scattered all around the party just waiting for us to strike. And do I smell something else. It's a strange smell. Potent. Maybe it's one of these funsize snacks." Selena looks around at the humans then back at Derek. That's when Derek moves behind her and pulls her hard into his body with his hands gripping her hips. Selena yelps then smiles brightly at that as she grinds her hips into his crouch.

"Tell me what I want to know and I might spare you."

"Oh my il mio bel lupo, you couldn't kill me and you know it. I'll tell you what you need to know. But you need to do something for me. My brother and I know about your plan. We just followed through with it to draw Dante out. He's already here somewhere. I can sense him. I need him to be drawn out so my brother and I can stop him and entomb him at the bottom of the pacific ocean. But the question is...can I really trust you and your wolves? If my plan fails, he will raise hell in this town. He'll do things far worse than those high schoolers who were found mangled and eaten in that SUV."

"And those kids who were killed by that bar and grille?" Derek knows she's not so innocent.

"I am a werespider. We crave blood and meat. What the hell was my brother and I suppose to do? Starve. Besides, you don't have to worry about that anymore. We knocked off a couple of blood banks and we bought a few raw steaks and some raw beef at the grocery story. Although we can survive on meat, nothing taste better than the flesh of humans, especially the young. They are so divine and tasty at this age due to their pent up hormones and unlimited energy...especially sexual energy." Selena looks up and into Derek's eyes. Both their irises flash red; Selena's being more sinister and dark. "Aren't you a werewolf? I bet you crave it to. The hunger. The need to feed."

"I know how to control myself unlike you."

"I have control as well. But unlike you, the less I reject my cravings, the weaker I become." Selena breaks away from his hold. "If you want to find out more about the pendant then follow me." And she's off. Derek doesn't have time for any of this. He needs to know now. But he doesn't have a choice but to follow her. He looks to see Peter smirking from afar. But he also sees Brayden staring at him as well. This confuses him because it's a lustful or a normal stare...it's a scowl. Derek ignores it and leaves with Selena deep into the woods. Peter nods at Scott and his other wolves to get ready. Hidden in the middle of the enormous crowd is Caleb. A low demonic growl slips his lips. He reveals a syringe filled dark blue fluid. He begins to walk, but still stays hidden.

Derek and Selena roams deep into the wood, but not deep to cross the mountain ash or clematis even though, they're closer than they think. They smell its scent becoming stronger. Selena turns to Derek and looks him the eye. "The pendant is hidden deep within this town. It was never destroyed in Romania. My two brothers and I know where it is, but I am the only one who can get it."

"And why is that?"

"Because I have the blood of the witch who created it flowing through my veins. It's locked in a tomb that's been locked through magic. No one can enter there unless you are a true descendant of my mother or the witch's bloodline herself. My blood is the only key to getting that pendant and if my brother gets a hold of it, you will all die. No one in this world can handle that much power, especially if they activate it." Selena is serious about this. She's afraid.

"And how does one activate it?" Derek wants to hear.

"I'll tell you more, but you must promise to leave my brother and I in peace. Do not trust Dante. He's manipulative and I know what you must think about me, but I'm telling you the truth. If you trust me then you've already sided with him. Please, I am begging you to trust me. With your help, we can finally stop my brother and bury this thing. You don't want the pendant to fall into his hands." Derek thinks about this for a moment. Should he trust her? How can he trust her? He's not one for trust ever since the death of family because of Kate. But what she's saying is true. She's not lying.

Derek and Selena can hear the other wolves. They're ready to strike. "I don't trust anyone, but if you agree to stop killing people, I will help you." Selena nods to the terms.

"What the hell?! You're siding with her?!" Erica yells and Derek turns to her with a growl.

"She's been telling the truth the whole time." Derek says.

"But if we deliver her to Dante, he will leave." Scott follows after.

"No, he would not. Think about what you are choosing." Selena tries to convince them.

"Think about what? Ever since you came here, people have been dying." Erica states.

"Oh God, people are getting dumber these days." Selena can't believe these wolves.

"Look, she knows everything, including her broth-" Derek is cut off.

"So is that how it is?" Booms a deep voice through the darkness. Selena gasps and is deeply terrified. She tries not to show it as she turns around to see Dante. He's standing outside the barrier. His face is cold and hard as his eyes bleeds crimson. It seems as if the red fumes are seeping and flowing from the red in his eyes. "My dear sister is a world class seductress. It's a pity that tonight will be her last night on this earth. I am done playing games. By the way, where is Caleb? I know he's up to something."

"You can't do anything behind that barrier." Peter says with a charming smile.

"I can't? You see, mountain ash has its...let downs. It might work on you, but my kind is unique. We were made to be the ultimate and most feared species." DANTE WALKS OVER THE BORDER! The others are shocked and awed except Selena. She knew it wouldn't work on her kind. "And do I detect the hint of clematis? Like I said, I am 3000 years old. **I'm an elder** and more powerful than anything you can ever imagine. You don't want to see my bad side. Selena, it is time to go." Selena stands her ground and backs away. She knows she's strong enough to face him, but still he is older and that gives him the edge to win this fight. Dante is losing his patience. "If you don't come with me now, I will start killing every human at that party." Selena still stands her ground, gulping down her fear.

Dante zips through the darkness and bits Jasmine hard on her neck. HE'S FEEDING ON HER! Jasmine doesn't have time to react as everyone backs away in total shock. Jasmine's limp body falls dead. Dante turns to Selena, Derek, and the others with a blood filled smile. Blood spills from his mouth.

"I'm hungry for more." He chuckles darkly. The others are pissed, but how can they beat a creature that is more powerful the alpha pack combined. WHOOSH! CALEB HAS A HOLD OF HIM ALL OF A SUDDEN! He injects the syringe in Dante's neck and Dante screams, feeling the poison flowing quickly through his veins. Dante's face changes as he struggles to get his brother off of him. The serum is beginning to work, weakening him. Selena zips. She gets a hold of both of his arms in the front, piercing his arms with her claws and latching on.

Dante roars and throws them both off. He refuses to go down as he takes the syringe out of his neck. He can feel the serum running through his right shoulder and upper right arm. Dante hurries to claw it out. He groans from the pain as the serum is pushed out of his bloodstream. Caleb and Selena gets back on their feet. Selena has four long and deep claw marks on her abdomen. They are bleeding heavily, but heals almost instantly within seconds. The pain doesn't even phase her.

"Run." Caleb says and Selena and him leaves in an invisible blur. Derek and the others disappear too while Dante is still recovering. He looks pissed beyond reason.

Scott rushes to find Allison, Danny, and Lydia, who are all having fun with Heather, Caroline, Brayden, and Eathan. Derek is just behind them along with Erica, and Boyd. "Hey, I need to talk to you guys for a minute. It's urgent." Allison looks at him and knows something is wrong. She goes with him. Danny and Lydia stays with the Radulfrs, but are worried as well.

"Look, we need to get everybody out of here. Dante is pissed and he's going to kill everyone."

"What?! What did you do?"

"It's a long story. We need to go now." Everyone turns and are scared by a deafening and blood curdling scream. Derek and the wolves hurry along with several people within the crowd until they are outside the party. THREE PEOPLE ARE DEAD! Their throats have been ripped out. The same loud shrilling screech everyone's bones to the core. GGGGGRRRRRWWWWWW! Everybody are heading to their cars and trucks, getting the hell out of this place. Dante leaps reveals himself through the darkness and the trees. Half his face is covered with blood, including his shirt. He looks absolutely terrifying with his transformed face. HE HAS A HUMAN HEART IN HIS RIGHT HAND. He drops it on the ground and licks his fingers and hand that is now covered in warm delicious blood.

"I am going to kill you all. I will make you suffer." Dante smiles; blood still dripping from his mouth. Stiles, Danny, and Lydia walks out and sees Dante. Dante zips in a blue and grabs Danny and Stiles with both his hands before Derek and the others can react. They are all alone. The bystanders of the party are still driving away, most of them gone and calling the police. Dante knocks out Danny, letting his body fall from the ground. Derek, Scott, Erica, and Boyd steps, intending to rescue them, but stops when they see that Dante has his clawed hand around Stiles' throat.

"Stop this, please." Erica begs.

"Let them go." Issac pleads.

"I will...rip your hearts out." Dante requests. The wolves are scared and are now in deep shit. Dante grips Stiles' neck harder. Stiles doesn't know if he can stand on his leg cast any longer, but Dante holds him up with his firm grip. His claws draw enough blood to make the wolves submit. "Rip. Your. Hearts. Out. Or I will kill them both." He steps on Danny's neck, ready to crush his bones. Derek, Scott, Boyd, Erica, Issac, and the other wolves look at one another. Stiles doesn't mean anything to the other wolves. Derek, Scott, Boyd, Erica, and Issac slowly take their clawed hands and slowly dig into the chest to find their hearts. It's excruciating. "That's it. Deeper." They claw deeper, grunting and groaning out in extreme agony, but they do not scream. "RIP IT OUT!" Dante roars, putting more pressure on Stiles' throat. Five lines of blood drips down Stiles' neck.

BOOM! DANTE HAS BEEN SHOT IN THE HEAD! He backs away. Derek and the wolves stop what they're doing, recovering quickly as Stiles' body drops down with tears in his eyes. ALLISON IS STANDING NEXT TO THE RADULFRS! It was Caroline who fired the shot from her handgun. Brayden, Eathan, Heather, and her all have weapons. Allison has her crossbow. SHE KNEW. This confuses the others. Dante cracks is neck as the silver steaming hot bullet falls from his head and his wound heals. The Radulfrs all shoot their guns and hits Dante several times before Caroline and Brayden turns their weapons on Derek and the wolves. Peter comes out of the woods with Jasmine's body in his arms and sees what's going on. Gunshots ring off.

"NO!" Allison stops Brayden and Caroline. Dante is now on the ground, severely wounded. Derek moves in and slashes his throat. Blood spews out of the slash wound. DANTE DIES! The wolves all run while Derek and Boyd pick up and carry Stiles and Danny with their superhuman strength. SCOTT IS SHOT IN THE LEG. Allison is still trying to stop the Radulfrs from shooting them. They push her out of the way. "STOP!" She still tries to stop them which they do.

"I'll stop when they are dead. You are a traitor." Caroline says sternly.

"Caroline enough! Allison, why? Why would you protect them? You knew."

"I did. If you shoot Scott, you'll be killing me too." Allison states. "I am his mate and those are my friends. If Scott dies, I'll die as well from the alpha mating bond, you idiots." She turns around and walks away, intending to see whether her boyfriend is alright. Caroline, Heather, Brayden, and Eathan are all stunned and confused at this. They glance at Dante's dead body.

"Bury him deep in the ground." Brayden says.

**(Chris' Home)**

Chris, Nick, and Rosalie are having some brews and food while watching the game. Chris checks the time on his phone and sees that it's almost 10:00pm. He wonders when she's coming home. "I just got a text from Eathan. Him and the others will be home soon." Nick nods. "Something happened. It's on the news." Chris hears this and turns to the news channel. He's beginning to get worried. Everything is chaotic on the news as police puts three body bags in ambulance trucks.

"**Several minutes ago, three teens were found brutally murdered at this high school party with their throats ripped out. It is unknown who could've of done this, but a few witnesses had said that they heard several rounds of gunshots being fired. Now, it is possible that these murders have a strong connection with the deaths of seven teens, who were murdered a week ago on Old Quarry Road, including the disappearance of two more teens, Mia Hamilton and Brian Quinn, who happened to go missing just yesterday. Sheriff Stilinski and the Beacon Hills sheriff department believes that it is best if a curfew is set for those who are under the age of 18."**

"Allison." Chris hurries to grab his phone, but Nick stops him. They look into each other's eyes.

"Don't worry. Our children has already taken care of it." Nick says and Chris is confused. "We know everything. We can smell it on you, hunter." He grins. Chris is speechless. "We're not here to hurt you, Chris. We know everything, including what happened to your family and that you're letting your daughter date that monster. But in due time, those dogs will be dead."

"Ho—how? How did you know?"

"Let's just say, we have our connections. We're hunters ourselves." Rosalie says.

"But we're not entirely human ourselves." Nick butts in and Chris is even more confused.

"Not human? Then what the hell are you?"

"It's a long story." Rosalie pauses for a second. "Around 500 years ago, twelve sacred bloodlines were blessed by a powerful witch. They had lost everything from their homes and their loved ones because of the supernatural. They cried and bled while the people they loved were slaughtered. This witch decided to help them and gave them a gift in order to destroy and wipe out all supernatural within this world. She created a new supernatural race of hunters that possessed superhuman attributes. Speed, strength, agility, and healing. These hunters had it all. And so do us. But that's not the only thing we possess. Our blood is poisonous with Moonseed and Lupinine. It can act as a sedative. It can kill too if injected into the heart or given the right dosage." Rosalie shrugs.

"And until every supernatural being in this world has been killed, our race will never die." Nick says. Chris understands it now. "We are here to finish what you couldn't. The choice is...are you with us or against us?" He has to think long and hard about this. Everything is at stake now. The truce between the hunters and the werewolves, his daughter being mated to Scott, and so much more. What worries him the most is the life of his daughter, Allison. If Scott is killed, she dies. What can he do?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

**(Dr. Deaton's Place)**

The animals go crazy as an injured Scott is being carried inside by Corey and Striker. Derek, Boyd, Lydia, and the other wolves are worried Stiles and Danny. Peter still has Jasmine in his arms. They all come in to see Caleb and Selena waiting for them. They all become silent. The animals are still going crazy though. "SHUT UP!" Selena yells with a demonic tone and the animals obey quickly.

"Look, I know we ran off, but you saw why."

"Cowards." Scott says under his breath.

"Dante is dead. I killed him. You can leave." Derek says with a cold expression. Caleb and Selena are entirely bewildered. No way. Dante cannot be dead. Or is he?

"You killed our brother?" Caleb questions with a squint.

"I slashed his throat. He's dead." Derek says and Caleb shakes his head.

"No...he's not." And the others are confused.

**(The Woods)**

The woods are quiet. The only sounds that are present are animals lurking and crickets cricketing. Darkness covers every acre. It seems as if someone has been buried deep in the earth. The burial is obviously fresh. Too fresh. Something is pressing against the dirt from underneath. BOOM! A dark mysterious figure explodes through the dirt. IT'S DANTE! He's fully regenerated and not dead.

"How foolish. They will never learn." His eyes still gleam blood red.

**(Back At Dr. Deaton's Place)**

Stiles, Jasmine, Danny, and Scott are now lying on examination tables. They are severely hurt and weak. Jasmine looks lifeless, but the others can sense her fainted heartbeat. Scott cries out in pain as Caleb takes the silver wolfsbane bullet out of his left leg with his claws. He sits it next to Scott's head and stops, looking at him as if he's enjoying his suffering.

"I'm going to suck the wolfsbane from your bloodstream and I will heal you with my blood."

"You can do that?" Ms. Morell and Issac questions in perfect sync.

"Of course. Our blood has powerful healing properties. That is why we smell so good. If you drink, you will be as strong and fast as us, but it's only temporary." Selena explains then looks at Deaton. "You probably want to cut his casts off once my brother heals him." She gestures at Stiles, who is still clutching his bloody throat. Stiles sits up. He's not use to the power he's feeling. "He's regenerated."

"Dante won't be able to track us as long as my sister and I stays near." Caleb says before biting into Scott's leg wound which has now turned to a purple hue along with his veins. Scott roars out and cries at the searing and burning pain. But almost instantly, it stops. The only thing he can feel now is Caleb's deadly sharp fangs. Caleb pulls away with Scott's blood dripping from his mouth. He bites his wrist and puts it to his mouth. "Drink. You'll heal faster." Scott refuses, but when he tastes the blood, he cannot resist any longer. He drinks until Caleb pulls away and makes sure that Stiles, Danny, and Jasmine have some as well. Meanwhile, Dr. Deaton and Ms. Morell are cutting Stiles out of both his casts.

"I hate to say, but Dante is pissed off in a major way. I can feel it." Selena says. "I'm surprised he was able to withstand that injection of moonseed." Selena shakes her head. Jasmine is now resting. Her bite wound heals as a new and much more powerful force flows through her. Selena looks at Derek. "You said that there are hunters in town."

"They shot at us. Allison was with them." Derek replies.

"There's no way she's siding with them." Scott says as he gets off the examination table.

"It looks like she was." Peter cuts himself into the conversation.

"Great. Just great. Not only do we have to worry about their brother, who will probably kill us all, now we have to worry about new hunters being in town. Anna, Devon, Hunter, and Calen are dead. We've lost most of our pack members and now, we have a 3000 year old pissed off 'WERESPIDER' who has a bloodthirsty, flesh craving taste for vengeance."

"Calm down." Boyd tells her. Erica has had enough.

"Tell me more about the pendant like you promise." Derek requests. The others get quiet when hearing his request. They wants some answers as well. Selena and Caleb glance at one another then back at the others, ready to everything they need to know about the pendant and Dante's intentions.

"In order for you to understand, I must start at the beginning." Selena takes a breath then begins her explanation. "2500 years ago in Greece, a powerful witch tribe called **The Phoenix Tribe **had formed with the power of thirteen sisters. They worshiped the Greek goddess, Hecate...the goddess of sorcery. The tribe was extremely powerful because they were addicted to the use of magic. The tribe was incredibly dangerous as they only protected their own. Their leader was **Anastasia**. She was a beautiful witch and very powerful. But she was also the most dangerous witch as well. She desired more power, so she created the blood moon pendant in order to draw a much darker and unnatural force of magic. She sacrificed thirteen virgins during the blood moon in order to gain this power. Her coven thought of this as an unforgivable and horrible act, but was unable to stop Anastasia herself."

"Then who did?" Ms. Morell asks.

"Our mother." Caleb says. "They came to our mother and begged for her help. Our mother was able to kill Anastasia with the witches help despite the fact that they had a difficult time doing so. She ripped her heart out and devoured it. And then the witches burned her body to ash. And then our mother and the witches decided to hide the pendant."

"The witches used a spell to deactivate its power. They hid the pendant here before the new world was ever discovered and made a map that was carved inside Anastasia's tomb. My mother and the witches were the only ones who knew where it was buried. They built a secret underground safe and cast a spell for only those who are descendants of my mother or the witches to enter. The only way you're going to be able to get inside and take the pendant is through my blood...the key."

"Okay, here's what I don't understand. Why didn't they destroy the pendant instead?" Derek asks.

"Anastasia made sure it was indestructible with a protection spell that no witch can break." Caleb says.

"Nearly 3000 years ago, Dante grew cold and angry with our family after our mother killed and ate our father because he was physically abusing my brothers and my sisters...except Dante himself. Dante was our father's favorite because he was the first born, so he never got beaten. He murdered our family when he learned about the blood moon pendant, but Caleb and I survived." The others are putting the pieces together. The story chills them to the bone. "Our mother made me drain her and finish her off. She told me the truth before she died. She wouldn't heal because Dante stabbed her in the heart with a dagger dipped in clematis. She made my brother and I promise not to kill Dante. In the end, she still loved him." Selena continues. Tears fall from her eyes. "Our father was a cold hearted monster. He lost every bit of his humanity throughout the centuries, but Dante didn't care because he was a spoiled little brat. 'Every king needs an heir' is what our father said."

"He never cared about us. He only became more brutal...more predatory." It hurts Caleb to say.

"Dante wants to use the pendant to resurrect our father. He will become stronger...unstoppable. The blood moon is in eight weeks time." Selena stares into Derek's eyes with tears staining her face. "But there's another thing you need to know about this pendant. **If it's activated through a ritual sacrifice...it will draw all supernatural in existence here**. It's like a signal that would attract them. They can't resist it. This will only bring you more trouble." This is just fantastic the others (Sarcasm).

"I have a question." Danny blurts out. "Where's the pendant?"

"**Under the Hale property**." Caleb reveals and the others are shocked. "See, your family built your home on top of it. We came here ten years ago when you were young...Derek." He tells him and Derek is stunned out of his mind. "We knew it was protected at the time, especially since Dante was imprisoned until five weeks ago when some idiots decided to play a game of truth or dare next to his tomb."

"We were also there during the fire. We're sorry for what happened to your family." Selena says.

"Let me get this straight. You've been here the whole time?" Peter growls.

"Not the whole time. We needed to stay hidden. Besides, the fire didn't destroy the pendant thanks to the witches' magic. We had to make sure that Dante was still resting in his tomb anyway."

"Do you think you can do it again?" Erica asks her.

"That was our plan, but now, it's ruined. The moonseed didn't knock him out like last time. There are only two ways we're going to be able to take him down. Either inject with enough moonseed, causing him to fall into deep coma...or drain him of all his blood."

"That sounds like a good plan." Scott says hungrily. "I need to go." He leaves quickly.

"He's already suffering from the after effects." Caleb gestures at Scott. Jasmine looks at her hands.

"Wow. It feels so good." She hums.

"Can you show me this safe tomb?" Dr. Deaton asks.

"Can we trust you?" Selena answers with another question.

"Of course. I only want to observe it, including its magic."

"...Meet us in the woods tomorrow and be careful." Caleb isn't too sure about this.

**(Scott and Melissa's House)**

Entering is Scott. He looks up when he hears a strangled gasp and his eyes widened. DANTE HAS MELISSA! His clawed right hand grips her throat hard while the other is wrapped around her waist. Melissa is in tears. She's afraid for her life. Scott is angry. His eyes gleam crimson, but he knows not to make a move because that could be the end for his mother. Dante smiles wickedly.

"Did you really think that it would be so easy to kill me? I've made you are your little pack of wild wolves a deal and you spit it back in my face. I told you what would happen if you betrayed me and yet, you did. I am going to make you all suffer, starting with your precious mother." Dante bites Melissa on the neck. She screams and cries in pain. Her body drops to the floor. Her cries and screams continue. Scott wants to help, but he can't move. "Spider venom. It's painful. You have about three minutes before my venom reaches her heart and if so, she will become one of me. Is that what you want? You don't want to lose her. She won't have to die once she's immortal...and she will be sired to me." Scott gulps at this. He wants to kill Dante. His rage builds.

"Tell me what I have to do for you to stop this." Scott begs.

"...Finish what you started. Rip your heart out." Dante means it. Scott refuses. "Either your mother dies or you die. The question is...are you willing to make the sacrifice?" Melissa is seizing on the floor violently. Her body is thrashing. "The venom is almost at her heart. Do it now and I will drain the venom out." Tear falls from Scott's eyes as he thinks about his mother and Allison. His claws retract. He puts them against the flesh next to his heart and freezes. He needs to make a move and fast. That's when he feels a new power flowing through his. It burns his body. It's more powerful than what he felt on the same night he became an alpha. "Do it now or she will die."

That break's Scott completely. He's enraged. His body is on fire. His skin is burning. Scott charges with new speed that takes Dante off guard. Dante counters and throws him through the living room wall and into the kitchen. He moves swiftly after Scott. Scott rushes back to his feet, but instead of pain, he feels good. Dante grabs hold of his neck when Scott turns around to see him. He smashes him into everything all around from the walls, the kitchen sink, the table, the cabinet, and the fridge, causing major damage to the house. Scott roars a new roar and is able to finally counter, using his amazing fight skills to attack Dante at a quicker pace. He kicks him through another wall. Dante laughs at this.

Scott hurries to approach him, but he stops. DANTE IS GONE! "I see that you have werespider blood in your system. Let me guess. It's my brother, Caleb's." Dante is behind him. His face has already transformed into its spider form. Scott spins and Dante has vanished again. He turns to see him standing by Melissa who is still thrashing around. Only this time, she's barely trembling. Her eyes are rolled in the back of her head. The venom is near her heart. "You only 30 seconds left. Tick tock." Dante leaves out the front door. The neighbors are already outside, completely concerned.

Scott rushes to his mom and drops to his knees by her side. He needs to act fast as he tries to think. Melissa sobs. Her eyes are raining with tears of agony. "Okay, I'm going to try something. Just hang on." Scott is not sure, but he doesn't have a choice. He sticks his claws deep into her neck and moves his lips onto the skin, sucking the venom out with human teeth. Melissa clutches onto him tightly, sobbing her heart out. Scott coughs up the venom. It stings his mouth. He makes sure he swallows none. Scott remembers that he has Caleb's blood in his system. He retracts his fangs and bites his arm, bringing it to his mother's lips. She refuses at first.

"Mom, you have to drink this. It will heal you." Scott tells her and Melissa drinks. Scott uses his other hand to grab his phone out of his pocket to call the sheriff. It rings.

"Hello? Scott?" The sheriff says on the other line.

"I need help. My mom and I were just attacked and she needs help."

"I'm on my way." Sheriff Stilinski says quickly and they hang up.

Scott removes his arm from Melissa's now bloody mouth. His arm heals along with his mother's bite and claw wound. Melissa is placed in her son's embrace. "It's okay, mom. I'm sorry that I didn't get here sooner." Scott doesn't want his mother to be in danger, but because he's a werewolf, she will always be.

**(The Argent's Driveway)**

Allison, Chris, and the Radulfrs are all arguing about what happened tonight. It's chaotic. "We're only here to protect this town from these monsters. If we have to kill them then so beat it. Our kind was created for this and we will not back down just because you think these dogs are your friends. We are not leaving until we see them die." Rosalie states.

"If Scott dies, I will die as well! How dare you threaten to kill them. I swear this to all you. If you hurt any of my friends, I will kill you all very slowly." Allison threatens. Chris holds her back.

"Kill us. We're keeping you safe." Caroline explicates.

"Have you been listening, you dumb idiot. Scott and I are mates. I will not repeat myself. I don't give two shits if you're some kind of super hunter. I will kill you all." And with that, she leaves and goes inside the house. Chris follows her in.

"Chose carefully." Nick tells him. Chris stops when he hears this. He goes inside. He heads up to his daughter's bedroom where she is angry and worried about Scott and the others. She's already calling Scott as he enters the room. The stress is killing her.

"Scott, when you get this message call me." Allison hangs up the phone and hides her face in her hands. Everything went to hell tonight and things aren't getting any better. "I don't know what to do dad. There are new hunters in town. Werespiders. When is all of this going to end?"

"I don't know. Do you want to move?" Chris questions.

"No, I don't want to leave my friends or Scott. I thought I was done with this supernatural crap when the alpha pack was here, but for some odd reason, I get sucked back in. We both do. I just wish for once that we can have some peace for just a little while."

"I know. I feel the same way too. What we need is a vacation away from all of this. How about after we deal with this, we'll go on a nice vacation. Just the two of us." Allison likes that idea.

"Deal." Chris gets up and begins to walk out the door. He takes one look at his daughter and smiles before leaving out, closing the door behind him. Allison knows that her dad is trying to stay strong for her. She needs to stay strong as well. She just hopes that Scott and the others are okay.

**(The Hospital)**

Resting in a hospital bed is Melissa. She's hooked up to an IV and heart monitor. Despite the fact that the venom has been drained out of her system, her body is still weak. But she's becoming stronger slowly because of Caleb's blood. Scott watches over her. Peter arrives in a hurry. He's concerned as he rushes towards her. He strokes and caresses her face softly. Melissa opens her eyes and smiles. Boyd, Erica, Jasmine, and Corey hangs outside the room along with stiles and his father who are both worried.

"Peter." She whispers.

"I'm here now, babe." Peter kisses her softly on her lips.

"Stay with me." Tears stream down Melissa's face.

"I will. I'm not going anywhere." Peter promises. He looks at Scott. "Tell me what happened."

"Dante happened. He bit my mother and we fought. When he was gone, I had no choice but to suck the venom out of my mom's neck and give her my blood. My blood healed her because I still had Caleb's blood flowing through my system even though, the venom still weakened her. I called the sheriff and he came as soon as he could. Then I called you and now, we're here."

"You should have called me first." Peter growls.

"I had to get her to the hospital. I had no choice!" Scott returns.

"Don't fight. I'm okay. I'm just a little weak, that's all but it's getting better." Melissa cuts in. A nurse comes inside with a chart. It's one of Melissa's friends. "Hey Donna. Can I go home now?"

"That's why i came in here for. You can go now. I'll cover your shift." She comes over to Melissa and begins releasing her from her IV and the heart monitor. "You are to drink fluids, make sure you get some food in your stomach, and get plenty of rest." Melissa nods in agreement. Nurse Donna sees Peter standing by along with Scott. She smiles. "So who is he?" She gestures at Peter.

"Peter, Donna, Donna, Peter. This is my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you." Donna and Peter shake hands. Scott just rolls his eyes as Peter puts on his usual charming smile that would make any woman cream themselves. "I hope you'll take good care of my friend. She needs it." Scott clears his throat violently, gagging with a hand on his throat at the image of Peter on top of his own mom. Melissa, Donna, and Peter looks at him.

"Sorry. I just threw up in my mouth a little." Scott's voice is scratchy from it. Melissa, Donna, and Peter roll their eyes while tries to get the taste out of his mouth and the bad imagery out of his mind.

**A/N: Not an easy chapter to write. I'm beginning to have writer's block, but I'm dealing with it quickly. I want to get at least get seven or eight more chapters out before moving on with the sequel. The sequel will bring forth a new enemy other than Dante, who will also have everything to do with what's going on. I'm not going to give any spoilers away though, so you'll just have to wait. I'm planning to do at least three more sequels to this series. Sorry, no beta.**

**Coming soon to all of my readers is a hot, romantic sex scene between Peter and Melissa. I hope you all love it. Happy reading :) **


	7. Chapter 7

******A/N: Sorry for leaving another note. I have to thank everyone for reading my fanfic. I was really hoping that it would become more popular, but still I am very grateful that people are still giving it a chance by reading it. I see that I lost a follower as well. I know most of you want Sterek to happen in this story but it isn't. Sorry to disappoint you and I wouldn't be surprised if I lose all my faves and followers because of this. But I will have a Sterek story soon though. In this next chapter, I am keeping the tension down a bit, but things are going to heat up in the next chapter.**

**Chapter Seven:**

**(Morning: Scott and Melissa's Home)**

Lying down comfortably in her bed is Melissa. Peter, Stiles, and Scott are by her side. They're worried, but they don't show it. Melissa sits up to take two Advil pills with a cold glass of orange juice. Peter strokes her face and moves her hair back. Melissa loves his touch.

"I'm staying here with you. I'll let my pack handle things for while." Peter tells her.

"Stiles and I will go grocery shopping and run some errands, but we won't be gone for long." Scott says and Melissa nods. She smiles at Stiles.

"I forgot that you were all healed. I guess the venom knocked me out some."

"My dad was freaking out when he saw me arrive at the hospital."

"Yeah. Who knew spider blood was so good?" Scott smiles brightly. Deep down inside, he wants more. It's part of the after effects. The blood was the best thing he'd ever tasted and it gave him unimaginable power. It was euphoric and delicious. "Well, we should go." Scott and Stiles head out.

"Be careful and check in." Melissa tells Scott. Scott and Stiles head downstairs to see Corey, Paige, Lisabeth, Jasmine, Erica, Boyd, and Wes standing around. They look so intimidating together. All the guys are huge with werewolf muscle. The girls might be gorgeous, but they're entirely dangerous. Despite that fact, Boyd and Erica look cute together. Boyd has his arms wrapped around her from behind while resting his chin against her shoulder.

"I guess our alpha would like some alone time?" Wes smiles and Scott growls.

"Play nice, little brother." Lisabeth tells him. She shrugs her eyebrows in a flirtatious way at Stiles. Stiles gulps because she might be incredibly beautiful, but he knows she's deadlier than the boys. Scott rolls his eyes when Lisabeth gets closer to Stiles and strokes his face softly. Her eyes are so green. Her smile never goes away as she puts her lips to his ears. "If you ever need a good time, call me. You are so adorable." She whispers and automatically she can smell Stiles' arousal. Scott looks down to see Stiles' boner pressing against his jeans and he immediately regrets it. Lisabeth giggles at the sight.

"Oh crap." Stiles finally falls out of his trance and notices why she's giggling.

"Ah, don't worry. I think it's cute." Lisabeth's fingers travel down to his hips as she bites her bottom lip. That's only making it worse.

"My sister is such a ho-ho." Wes shakes his head while holding it down. Lisabeth growls at him. Scott grabs Stiles by his collar and drags him out the door and slams it shut. What a cockblock.

**(The Hale House)**

Pulling up to the house are Dr. Deaton and Ms. Morell. Deaton steps out of his car while Morell steps off her motorcycle. Waiting for them is Derek. Dr. Deaton goes to the back of his trunk and opens it while Ms. Morell takes off her helmet and sits it on her padded seat. All they need to wait for now are Selena and Caleb who are late. Dr. Deaton's trunk has a few sledgehammers and shovels. Derek comes over and see for himself. He sighs because now, he has to damage his own home even more.

"Caleb called me this morning and said that we needed this." Dr. Deaton.

"They were supposed to be here by now." Derek is beginning to get impatient. Ms. Morell sighs.

"But we are here." Selena's voice says. Everyone looks up to see both her and Caleb crouching on top of the house. They both jump down and lands safely on the ground.

"Sorry, but we decided to get some breakfast first." Caleb grins and Derek rolls his eyes.

"Dante vanished. We tried to track him, but his scent has faded. Even though he pushed that moonseed out of his system, he's still feeling the side effects which means he'll be resting somewhere. The dosage was enough to put someone in a deep sedated coma."

"Too bad he was able to claw most of it out." Caleb says.

"So, you ready?" Selena asks Derek and he nods.

"Let's go." Derek walks past her to grab a sledgehammer out of Deaton's trunk.

"Just to warn you, be cautious because the underground passage is entirely dangerous. Its magic is extremely powerful. Many people have gone down there and died because they weren't true to the bloodlines. There is only one way you'll be able to enter." Selena says as Caleb reveals a vial of his blood. Deaton, Morell, and Derek sees this. Caleb approaches Dr. Deaton.

"Call it a loop hole. You drink this and no harm will come to you." Caleb tells them. Derek's phone comes alive during this. He grabs it out of his pocket and answers it.

"What do you want, Stiles?" Derek says.

"Scott wants to know if you've gotten in the cave yet."

"No, we haven't." Derek rubs his forehead. He's tired.

"Oh. You sound tired."

"No, you think?!" Derek says sarcastically.

"Oh, so we're being sarcastic today, Sourwolf?" Derek growls at the name. "What, you mad because you have to destroy that house of yours so more?"

"Stiles, I'm warning you." Derek snarls.

"Your house is so messed up and dirty, you have to wipe your feet before you go outside."

"Stiles, I swear I will track you down and..." CLICK! Derek is silent. He looks at his phone to see that the call was dropped. "That little flesh bag hung up on me." His eyes flashed a dangerous red.

**(The Food Market)**

Stiles puts his phone back in his pocket while Scott is dropping stuff into the shopping cart. "They haven't done it yet." Stiles looks to see more meat products sitting in the cart than anything else. He squints then raises an eyebrow. "Scott, buddy...I understand that as an alpha wolf, you have your cravings for meat and everything, but do you really think all that meat if necessary?" Scott glances at him then realizes this as well. Damn, his wolf side has made him crave for more meat ever since he became an alpha. He doesn't want to, but he thanks for all the drama that has been happening because it's distracted him from losing control on the people around him.

"Sorry, I've just been really hungry lately." He confesses. "We should put some of these back."

"Hey, have you talked to Allison yet about the new hunters in town?" Stiles asks. Scott's body warms at the thought of his mate. He misses her so much. The mating pull has been making his body burn. His thoughts turn into sexual thoughts as he imagines himself pounding Allison's brains out. It's been a week and a half since he's gotten laid. Damn, he really needs his mate.

"Not yet." Is all Scott says, still imagining. A naughty smile plays on his face.

"Oh God, you're thinking about her naked right now?" Stiles says rhetorically.

"I can't help it. Werewolves have heightened sexual appetites."

"And I don't? Jeez, I have to wake up with morning wood everyday." Scott really wish he hadn't said that. "I'm still a virgin for crying out loud and I probably will be for the rest of my life because no girls want me. I mean there was Heather, but we never got that far and I don't think I'm ready for another relationship right now. Plus, there's that wolf girl at your house." Stiles takes some Cheese Its from one of the shelves, opens the box, and begins eating and munching them. Scott rolls his eyes.

"Stiles, you're supposed to pay for those first." He says. Stiles rolls his eyes and closes the box to sit it back on the shelf and act as if he didn't open them. He shrugs.

"Now I don't." They keep walking until they stop. A lady is pushing her cart in front of them. They go back to talking about Allison and the new hunters. "So, do you believe that your girlfriend new about the hunters because Lydia told me that Allison told Danny and her about them, but she didn't have any proof that they were?" Stiles questions this.

"I'm not sure. Maybe or maybe not. I guess we have to find out."

Scott doesn't pay attention to what's in front of him. His car accidentally hits one of the shelves. A few items fall next to them and the woman, spilling the food out onto the floor. One of the store workers come over and sees this. He glances at them, looking for who is responsible. Immediately, Stiles and Scott points their fingers at the woman, who scowls at them. "She did it!" They say in perfect sync.

**(Melissa's Bedroom)  
**

**LET THE SMUT BEGIN!**

Melissa comes inside with two hot steamy cups of tea with milk and honey **(Absolutely Delicious)**. She sits one down on her dresser while taking a sip of hers. The shower is running in her bathroom. The door is closed as steam pushes itself through the threshold. The shower suddenly turns off as Melissa sits back on her bed. She checks her phone to see no missed calls or text messages.

The bathroom door finally opens. Walking out is Peter with a towel wrapped around his waist. His body is dripping wet. Melissa's eyes widen as she looks at his body from head to toe. Oh my God, his abs and muscles are so damn hot. Melissa is literally about to cream her panties from the sight of him. Peter can already smell her sweet arousal. He goes over to her and kisses her passionately.

"I see that you brought me something." He says seductively.

"Uh...uh..yea...yeah." Melissa is breathless. Her mind is in a haze. Peter kisses her hungrily. He really wants to fuck her brains out, but he respects her too much. Melissa runs her hands all over his chest without caring if she gets wet. Hell, she's wet right now. Peter mounts her on the bed.

"Babe, you have no idea how bad I want you."

"I want you too. So bad."

"God, baby...please don't tempt me."

Melissa moves her hand to the towel around his waist and pulls it off to reveal his eight inch cock. It's so damn thick and long, she wonders how it's going to fit. It must be the werewolf gene that makes everything so big. Peter lets her breathe, sucking hungrily at the pulse vein on her neck. Melissa moans and pants. She squeaks when he gently bites her, but it isn't painful. It feels so fucking good. She hasn't been touched this way in years and god, she missed it. Peter pulls away to remove her clothing. He revels in the very sight of her. Her skin is so smooth and creamy. Her body is so perfect.

Melissa lies out on the bed with her legs wide open. Peter's eyes turn red. He can see her sweet juices slowly oozing out of her pussy. A snarl breaks from his lips, especially at the sound of her increasing heartbeat. Suddenly, Melissa jumps up and sits on the bed in front of him. She takes his cock in her hands, making him groan out of pleasure before wrapping her lips around him. His size is intimidating, but that doesn't stop her from sucking him as if he was her favorite brand of candy. Peter moans out loud. He grips the back of her head and tilts his head up. His face writhing in pleasure.

"Fuck! Meli—AH! Fuck, baby!" In response, Melissa hums around his length. She tries to take as much of him down her throat but is unable to. She becomes more confident and relaxes her throat some more. Her cheeks hollowed out. She pulls away and licks all over his shaft before taking him down her throat again. Peter controls his shift and only focuses on this moment. 'Where the hell did this woman learn how to suck dick?!' Is all he thought. Fuck, her mouth is amazing. Unexpectedly, a powerful and blissful surge struck his stomach and spine. He's about to come. "Melissa, stop!"

Peter slowly drags her off his glistening manhood. She catches her breath and is pushed down onto the bed to watch her boyfriend cover her body with his own. "Oh my God." She cries as he takes a nipple in his mouth. He takes the other one in his mouth and she writhes, moaning and crying out loudly. Licking, sucking, and biting, he never misses an inch of her gorgeous body.

"You are so beautiful." Peter growls and Melissa blushes. He travels down until he's in front of her sopping wet pussy. A deep growl rumbles in his chest. He sits Melissa's legs over his shoulders and licks her wet lips. "Oh God, baby, you taste so good." Peter dives in, sucking and licking hungrily like she was the best thing he has ever tasted in his life. Melissa's back arches. She gasps loudly.

"OH MY GOD! PETER...YOU FEEL SO GOOD! Yes! Yes! YES!" Melissa smacks her face and grips her hair. She's going crazy as her Sex God devours her. Peter buries his face deep into her pussy, thrusting his tongue with inhuman speed. He brings one hand up and rubs her clit hard and fast only heightening the indescribable pleasure. He uses his other hand to dip two fingers inside her pussy. Melissa has never acted like this before in her life. What Peter was doing to her was driving her mad.

She grabs a pillow and pushes it on her face to suppress the delicious noises that are coming from her mouth. Peter growls and snatches the pillow to throw it. Heat pools into Melissa's abdomen. She can feel the pressure increasing more and more. "PETER! I'M GONNA...I...OH GOD, PETER!" She comes in his mouth and he happily drinks her juices. Melissa's body shakes and trembles from the most intense orgasm she's ever had in her life. Her eyes roll in the back of her head as she regains her senses to see Peter licking his fingers clean. His eyes are still red and...he's so sexy.

Peter scoots her closer to him until their hips meet. They both groan at the radiant heat seeping from them both. Peter thrusts and slams his cock into her, making Melissa scream. She tightens and spasms around his length. Her pussy feels so fucking good. Peter nearly comes at the feeling. He grips her hips and smiles when he looks into his lust filled eyes. He brings his lips to her ear.

"Mine." He whispers seductively. His voice is deep and animalistic. He licks the hallow shell of his ear and Melissa tightens even more on him, squeaking. He pulls back until he's almost out and slams back in. Melissa moans out loud as Peter starts fucking her brains out. She yelps when he finds her G-spot, wrapping her legs around him and never lets go.

"Right there! Yes! Yesss! OH GOD, YES! Mmm...Ooh...UNN...UNG!"

"Fuck...you're so wet and tight." He keeps thrusting and thrusting and thrusting, going faster and harder until he taps in his werewolf abilities. He deeply inhales the sweet smell of sex and lust in the air. He grips her hair and kisses her hard. Their bodies glistening in sweat. Peter thrusts deeper and deeper until he's hitting her cervix with brutal thrusts. He buries his cock to the hilt of her with Melissa raising her hips to meet every thrust. He was fucking her hard, hungrily, and fast.

"PETER! OOOH! UNN! I'M GONNA CUM!" Melissa moans. Her voice becoming raspy.

"I'm gonna cum too, baby. Come for me." Peter moans as his submissive grips his hair and pulls him back down for one last kiss before she comes harder than she did when he went down her. Her walls clamps down harder than ever and vibrates around his dick. Peter's hips stutters. He wraps his arms around her almost too tightly, burying his face in the crook of Melissa's neck and comes hard. Melissa enjoys the feeling of his come milking its way into her entrance. They both take a moment to catch their breaths. Their bodies slippery with dripping sweat. "I love you." Peter says without a care.

"I...I love you too." Melissa replies.

**(The Hale House: Basement)**

A huge hole sits in the middle of the floor. The concrete has been destroyed around it as there's nothing more, but dirt and roots underneath. Caleb and Derek are shoveling through it while Selena, Deaton, and Morell are standing far behind while speaking more about the werespiders species.

"I take it that you know how our species began? We have everything from strength, speed, agility, dexterity, and dangerous instinct to kill due to our lust for blood and flesh. But there are other things about us that we possess the same as normal spiders. We can produce webbing that is stronger than titanium from our hands and we also have spider fangs as well." Selena raises her top lip to reveal two small spider fangs hiding in her gums. Everyone but Caleb are intrigued. "Our venom is toxic. It's deadly to vampires. We wiped them out along with the wolves centuries ago."

"Vampires?" Dr. Deaton is definitely interested.

"They were powerful, but not that powerful. A bite from either a werewolf or a werespider could kill them. Don't worry about it. They're gone now." Selena says. "There was a reason why our forefather chose the form of a spider. It wasn't just for fear. Spiders are silent and are great fighters. They have an excellent source of defense and offense when it comes to combat. We were meant to be more perfect than any other species. You see, humans have a 50/50 chance of surviving the bite from an alpha wolf, but when it comes to us...they don't. They will basically turn and will not complete their transition until their very first full moon." She explains.

"Then they will be able to transform whenever they want like us?" Derek joins in.

"No. Only older and more powerful werespiders are allowed to change at will. My sister and I had to learn that ourselves. It's the most painful experience you'll ever endure in your life. And after a thousand years, we were finally able to control it. Despite that we can now transform willingly, I refuse to. It's excruciating." Caleb tries to keep the painful memories of transforming away. "But we do have something in common with your species. We have anchors. It keeps us from losing control during the full moon." He goes back to digging, using his elder strength to throw more dirt from the ground.

"So, what's your anchor?" Ms. Morell asks him. Caleb and Selena stops. They both look down at their rings which are very much the same. Their family crest along with two small spiders crawling on the side is embedded into a black diamond stone. The rings are ancient with slight age. Looking at their rings, they are quiet because it reminds them of home. Caleb gets down on his hands and knees and begins to dust the rest of the dirt off something built out of concrete with his own hands.

"Here's the door." He says, changing the subject. The concrete door has weird symbol carvings all over it. Obviously, Greek witch symbols. Derek looks down while the others advance closer. The sound of ghostly voices coming from underneath the door frightens them. Caleb grabs hold of the latch of the door on the right side and pulls it open to reveal nothing but darkness inside. Ms. Morell grabs a few glow sticks from one of the bags, snaps them, and throws them into the darkness to reveal a stair case.

"This is it." Selena says. WHOOSH! A strong gust of wind blows through, lighting the underground passage. Caleb grabs the vial of blood and hands it to Derek. Derek is hesitant as he opens the vial. He drinks it slowly and hands it to Dr. Deaton and Ms. Morell for them to drink as well. The blood is-OH MY GOD-delicious. But they gather enough control to stop drinking. They can already feel their strength being raised to a whole new level. Even for Deaton and Morell, it's a strange, but a wonderful experience to have the same power of an elder werespider coursing through their veins.

Selena and Caleb are the first to enter the passage. Every torch inside of it has awakened with a great blaze. The ghostly whispers are still disturbing everyone except Caleb and Selena. There are strange markings all over the walls, including several claw marks, spider webs, and some damage from aging. The pathway is large enough to easily walk through. That's when they all see a few broken bones and skulls lying around as if people have been dying here. Derek is stunned by this. He stops when he sees a dark figure standing far down from them with a black cloak covering them. The dark figure appears as death. This scares Derek deep down inside as the dark figure tilts its head to the side.

"Go away." The figure whispers in a demonic tone. Derek looks at the others then back. The figure is gone! His mind is in total confusion and fear.

"Don't mind the dead. Over the centuries, a few humans found this place and activated the cave's magic by entering it. You have to be very careful. This pathway can play tricks on your mind. So stay close." Derek concentrates on his senses to sense any danger despite what he saw. It's just a mind trick. "This would be faster." Selena and Caleb stops and offers themselves to Deaton and Morell, so they can use their super speed to get to the pendant. Selena nods at Derek to use his werewolf speed. WHOOSH! Caleb and Selena have Morell and Deaton while traveling as an invisible blur. Derek is moving faster than ever through the cave along with them. Caleb's blood has really given him a speed boost.

Derek, Selena, and Caleb soon stop when they reach the resting place of the blood moon pendant. Ms. Morell and Dr. Deaton are adjusting themselves and calming their racing pulses while rubbing their skin. "We're here." The holding place of the blood moon pendant is well built with a large crest of a phoenix fused with the goddess symbol of sorcery. On the side of it sits a golden cylinder the size of a tennis ball. It appears to have a some sort of funnel inside. Deaton and Morell are observing everything around them, taking pictures and touching the hieroglyphics. It's amazing.

Selena bites her wrist and pours the blood into the cylinder. SNAP! The sounds of locks being unlocked is coming from the other side. This catches their attention. The door splits in half and opens it from side to side, splitting the Phoenix Hecate hybrid symbol in half. In front of them lies the pendant. It's cast from solid bronze, gold, ancient red rubies, and the same black diamond stone as Selena and Caleb's rings. Going around the edges of the circular object is a small glass tube that forms an x shape. In the middle of the x is a gold phoenix staring up at the tiny goddess symbol of Hecate that has been outlined and made of as a indestructible glass. The pendant design is absolutely beautiful.

"This is it. This is what our entire family died for." Selena says as she takes the pendant in her hand. Deaton goes to touch it and she backs away. "You cannot touch this, but you can observe it. It must stay here in it's case. If Dante knows that it's not here, he will come after all of us until he finds it. No offense, but I don't trust you enough."

"It's...it's so beautiful." Derek is mesmerized and intrigued by the device. BOOM! The loud sound catches everyone's attention. Selena hurries to place the pendant back on its podium. The door closes.

"We need to leave." Caleb says. They all listen. The ghostly voices still going strong. Ms. Morell sees something on her left shoulder. It's a tarantula. She gasps and tenses up. Air fills her lungs for a scream. Caleb quickly puts a hand over her mouth. He gestures her to shush before taking the spider into his hands. He looks at the spider with his eyes flashing. He kneels down and lets the spider crawl off his hand. Just seeing it freaks Derek, Ms. Morell, and Dr. Deaton out. Caleb smirks when he stands again and looks at Ms. Morell. "Don't be afraid. He was just trying to stay warm."

**(On The Road)**

Pulled over on the side of the road in her 2013 Ford Fiesta is Lydia. She seems sad, but holding her ground. In her hand is her cell phone. She has one new message from Jackson. She misses him so bad. Lydia just can't believe that he's gone and might not ever come back. She presses the call button to listen to the voice mail message and puts her phone to her ear.

**One New Message:**

**Hey Lydia, it's me...Jackson. I'm just calling to see how you're doing. Everything has been going fine. I'm getting use to my abilities now, especially because you're my anchor. Every time I lose control, I just think about you. I just think of how I miss your smile and I miss holding you in my arms. I miss and love everything about you. I don't when I'm going to be back soon, but I want you to know that I will love you so much babe. Forever and always. **

Click! The sound signals the end of the message. Lydia has tears in her eyes. She misses her man so much. She gets on her phone to call his number. It rings and rings and rings, but no answer. The voice mail on Jackson's phone comes on. **"Hey this is Jackson. I cannot be at the phone, but if you leave me a message, I will get right back to you."**

"Hey, Jackson." Lydia holds it together. "I got your message. I miss you too babe. I love you so much." She takes a second to hold back her tears, but it's tough. "I just wish you were home. I am so scared. Please, come home. I need you so much. There's a new threat in town and it's far worse than what we've ever dealt before. Please, baby. Come home." And after that, she hangs up; Taking a moment to gather herself and wipe her tears away from her eyes. Lydia calls Allison. It's ringing.

"Hey, Lydia."

"Hey, do you want to hang out tonight. I need to have some fun and let loose."

"Um, sure. I would love to. I guess we both need a break from what's been going on lately." Allison says on the other line and Lydia squints because one question pops in her head.

"Oh yeah. By the way, I thought you said that you didn't know about your neighbors being hunters?"

"I didn't know. One minute, we were all having fun. The party was well intact, including the plan then everything went to hell. By the time I moved, my neighbors were already pulling out guns. They explained the truth to my dad and I later, after the party. They want Scott and the others dead. And now, they're trying to pressure my dad to join them."

"Well, did you tell them about the mating bond?"

"I did, but they wouldn't reason with me. First, we have werespiders in town and now hunters." They both pause for a bit, thinking of what they could do in this situation.

"Have you spoken to Scott about it?" Lydia asks.

"No, not yet. He's busy with his mom. We're all worried about her. I can't believe that lunatic try to go after her and kill her. Lucky, Scott was able to save her."

"Thank God for that." Lydia sighs. "I'll come by tonight to pick you up. We'll talk more then. Just make sure you're ready." She says.

"Okay. See you when you get here." They both hang up. Lydia takes a deep breath before pulling off and driving away down the road.

**(The Radulfrs' Home)**

The Radulfr family are standing around in their basement which has been stored with weapons, wolfsbane, and different kinds of blades. They are all having a conversation about their next move against the werewolves and the werespiders in this town. Heather seems troubled. What Allison had said about the mating bond has got her thinking.

"After what happened at that party, it wouldn't be a surprise if they were hiding. But what's strange is the fact that not only werewolves are in this town, but werespiders are as well. If we somehow capture the spiders, we could use their blood and venom to our advantage. Their blood will make us more powerful. As for the venom, it would be harmful to the wolves." Nick explains.

"But what Allison? She's mated to an alpha. We can't kill him." Heather says.

"That was her own damn fault. She's already sided with them. We have no choice but to kill them all." Rosalie explains to her daughter. The others glance at Heather, clearly seeing that she has feelings for her new friend, Allison.

"The only way they will able to break the mating bond is on a full moon. That's if they could find a witch or spark powerful enough to break the chain on their souls with a unbinding spell."

"So when is our next move?" Eathan asks.

"We need to find out who else is helping them and then we kill them. Brayden, Caroline, Heather, Eathan, I need you to watch over Allison, including her friends. They might know something about the supernatural in this town. And if they do...we kill them as well." Nick grins evilly.

"And what about Allison and her father?" Caroline questions.

"Soon, they will see what side they have chosen. They'll come around soon enough." Rosalie says.

**(Stiles House)**

Stiles enters the house with a bag full of groceries. "Stiles?" His dad walks out of the kitchen and sees him. John is already dressed for work. "I see you've been grocery shopping."

"I just picked up some stuff that would help lower your cholesterol before you start coughing up a lungs." Stiles goes into the kitchen. His dad follows him. He's slightly surprised when he sees a container of fresh baked cherry cobbler. "I see someone likes you."

"It's just the neighbor, Ms. Turner."

"Seriously? She's like 1000 years old for crying out loud. She's like that one old chick in American Pie: Book of Love. You know? Lock jaw chick." Stiles squints.

"Well, she was worried that we would go hungry, so she baked us this."

"That was nice of her."

"So, how's Melissa doing?"

"She's doing good. Peter and the others are protecting her for now." Stiles says and John tries his best not to look jealous. Stiles begins to take out the food and sit it in the fridge. John checks his phone.

"I need to head in for work. Call me if there's an emergency."

"Here. Take this for lunch. It's a chicken salad sandwich on whole grain bread." Stiles hands it to him from out of the fridge. John gives his son a kiss on his forehead then leaves.

**(Night: Allison's Bedroom)**

Allison is now ready to go out. She's wearing a red dress with her black leather and heels. As of now, she's trying to make sure her hair and make-up is perfect. Scott comes to her window on the rooftop and softly taps on the glass. Allison sees him and goes to open up the window. Scott slips in and shuts the window just when Allison slams her lips against his.

"I'm so sorry you were hurt."

"I'm okay, now. Caleb was able to help me."

"How's your mom?" Allison quickly asks.

"She's fine." Something's troubling Scott. He goes over to sit on the bed. Allison is worried. "Peter and his wolves were protecting my mom today while I was out grocery shopping for her. And when I got back, I could smell something in the air and...it was awful." Scott says as his mind wonders. Allison wants to know what he smelled because she's having some **'thoughts'** going on as well.

"What did you smell?"

"...Arousal and..." Scott gulps with a disgusting look on his face. "...Sex. I think Peter and my mom—oh my God. The smell of them (gag) was horrible." Scott is scarred. Meanwhile, Allison is doing her best not to laugh. Scott sees her hiding it as her lungs fill with oxygen. He growls and she breaks out in hysterical laughter, falling beside him on the bed.

"That is just hilarious!" She clutches her stomach with one arm and covers her mouth with the other. Scott face palms himself. Allison sits up to lean her head on his shoulder. She stops laughing but still has a smile on her face. "Oh come on. Your mom is happy and she's safe now that she has you two."

"No, my mom is only in danger because of us. She's a target." Scott says. "I wish I can go back in time and fix everything because everybody I love is in danger. My mom, Stiles, his dad, Danny, Lydia, Ms. Morell, Dr. Deaton, you. I just wish that we could all live in peace and not worry about the bad times."

"I know." Scott and Allison looks into each other's eyes and kiss. "Someday we will finally have some peace and we will never have to worry about anything ever again." Honk! Honk! They both hear Lydia pulling up in the driveway. Scott looks back at Allison. "Lydia and I are going out for girls' night."

"Oh." They lock lips again.

"I'll see you back here in a couple of hours and make sure you stay quiet. My dad should be home in a little bit." Allison says as she grabs her purse, checks if she looks perfect, then leaves with Scott in hand. He growls, scooping her in his arms and carrying her down the stairs as she giggles. They both exit the house to see Lydia on her phone in the driver side. Lydia rolls her eyes, trying not to look at them kissing passionately in front of her car. Allison walks to the passenger side and gets in, but not before Scott slaps her on the ass and tells her to have fun. She only giggles at this.

"You two just can't get enough of each other, huh?" Lydia shakes her head.

"Nope." Allison giggles. Scott begins to walk away as Lydia pulls out of the driveway, waving at Scott. She pulls off while he approaches his car down the street. Scott stops and sniffs the air. Brayden is staring at him while picking the dirt out of his nails with a silver dagger. They lock eyes. Scott's eyes become alpha red, but he is suddenly stunned when Brayden's eyes flash a sinister blue hue through the darkness. Brayden smiles when Scott is taken aback from this. He goes inside the house with a wicked smile on his face. Scott on the other hand, is frozen. He needs to find out who and what these new hunters are and he needs to do so quickly.

**(Derek's Warehouse)**

Derek is walking around, talking on his phone to Peter while Issac is looking disgusted at Caleb and Selena drinking out of the blood bags from the hospital and eating raw salted bacon. Issac hasn't even touched his burger and fries in front of him yet.

"You know, it's not polite to stare at people while they're eating." Caleb said

"I'm just wondering how can you eat and drink that stuff." Issac gulps, trying not to vomit.

"Aren't you a werewolf? Here, give this a try." Caleb offers him a piece of raw salted bacon. "Trust me, it's delicious." Issac isn't too sure about this. He slowly puts the bacon in his mouth and chew, experimenting with the flavor. It's actually...good. Issac can't help but to groan. "Good, isn't it?" Issac reaches for a blood bag and Caleb snatches it away. "This is human blood. One taste and you'll probably go berserk and turn tail on us to go look for more. You want blood, go look for Bambi."

"...Well, can I have some of your blood?" Issac asks and Selena and Caleb looks at him and squints their eyes simultaneously. They can't believe he just asked that. He turns his gaze back on his burger. He can't help it because they smell delightful. He just wanted a taste.

"What do we look like...a soda dispenser?" Selena says. Derek advance towards them, putting his phone away as they go back to their meal.

"Erica and Boyd can't find Dante anywhere. His scent is gone. Scott isn't answering his calls either." He says, sounding tired and stressed out.

"Dante is still out there. There's no way he'll run. He has too much pride for that." Caleb says.

"If our brother's known for one thing, it would be that he's fearless. He's probably waiting for the right moment to strike against us. And when he strikes, it's going to be...what's the word these days...epic." Selena and Derek makes eye contact. She goes back to eating her bacon. Derek grabs a piece and eats.

"He couldn't be that hard to find. There's so many places he could be. The moonseed should be diminished and well out of his system by now."

"The hospitals, the woods, and every inch of Beacon Hills suburbia have all been checked. He's nowhere to be found." Derek says as they try to think of where Dante is hiding.

"There's only way we can draw him out." Caleb looks at his sister.

"Dante is smarter than that, little brother. He's not going to fall for it. He'll know that it's a set up if he finds me vulnerable and all alone. He could practically smell the moonseed from afar. There's no way on God's green earth is he going to let us drain him and pump him full of moonseed like last time."

"But you are the only one who's as strong as him. If you can get him to come out then we can have a chance to put him down for good. If there's one thing that our brother won't back down from it's a challenge. All we need to do is come up with the right plan to make sure he doesn't get your blood and that he is finally put down." Caleb says. "I am tired of running because of this stupid curse that was put on our family. 3000 years, Selena. 3000 years. I want to finish this. We need to find our brother and stick his body in the stone coffin and throw his ass at the bottom of the ocean."

"How much moonseed do you have?" Derek questions.

"Enough to put a supernatural into a vegetation state. Our stash isn't far from here. We hid it in a tomb at the cemetery. No other supernatural can track it thanks to some powerful herbs that would suppress its scent." Selena explains. Issac glances at Derek for a second then back at Caleb and Selena. They have no choice but to go through with this plan.

"Once we're finished, I'm thinking of taking a nice long vacation...maybe Rome." Caleb says.

"Why? So you can have another a sex crazed week like last time. I still remember when that mistress sent those three gorgeous men to your room."

"For the last time, I fed on them. Nothing else happened." Caleb finalizes with a snarl.

"No mean to get sensitive, baby brother." Selena giggles then looks at Derek and Issac. "**He has no gag reflex**." Caleb snarls again and face palms himself. Derek and Issac just look away. Caleb gets up and leaves. He's too embarrassed now and he no longer wishes to stay. "Oh come on, Caleb. What's the point of being immortal and not experiencing every kind of pleasure the world has to offer?"

**(Devil's Temptation Club)**

Lydia is out on the dance floor having major fun while Allison hangs out at the bar drinking her rum and coke. Allison enjoys the music though it's not really her style. But who could resist moving to Technologicque Park by Orbital. There's some guys staring at Lydia. Allison looks to see a guy across the bar who is staring at her with a smile. He's cute, but she's already taken. She goes out to the dance floor to have some fun, dancing with Lydia. From afar watching within the darkness is Dante. He looks better than ever as he watches the girls. The guys who are staring at them begins to approach.

"Hey, I'm Evan." The tall blonde guy says.

"Not interested." Lydia tells him.

"Are you ladies enjoying your night?" The guys says, ignoring them. How lame could this guy be? Lydia takes Allison's hand and drags her somewhere else on the dance floor. Evan gives his buddies a nod before advancing closer behind Lydia. Slowly, his placed his hands around her hips before pushing her into him hard. Lydia turns around and pushes him down.

"GET OFF OF ME!" A small crowd around them stops and looks. Evan looks towards his buddies, who are laughing at him. He's pissed off as he pushes himself back on his feet.

"Stupid bitch!" But before he can make his move, Allison punches him the jaw with a clean hard shot. Lydia and her runs away somewhere else in the club, having a laugh. Dante admires Allison, but he's here for something else. Evan gets up off the floor and walks away in embarrassment.

"That was so badass." Lydia says excitedly.

"I know right." Allison checks her phone to see that it's nearly midnight. She needs to get home to make curfew. "Hey, I need to head home. My dad wants me there by 12:30am."

"What? Oh come on, we're having such a great time."

"I know. I know. I could call Scott and see if he could pick me up."

"No, that would make me a bad friend."

"No. Stay. It's fine. Scott will be here in no time." Allison says, giving Lydia a hug goodbye. Dante still watches from afar. He smiles as his eyes become dark crimson.

Allison goes outside, calling Scott for a ride. She begins to wait in front of the club. But something catches her attention...she hears what sounds like a scream coming from somewhere else. It sends chills down Allison spine. She ignores the bone chilling sound until it erupts again. She begins to follows the low sound. It sounds like someone is dying. The sound eventually leads her far away from the club and into a secluded area. She keeps walking, getting closer and closer while pulling out her crossbow.

"Hello?" Dante is behind her along with Evan and his six guys! Allison turns around and Dante zips to bite her. She gaps loudly, unable to scream despite the agonizing pain. Evan and his buddies just stand there with big smiles on their faces. Dante lets her body drop when her heartbeat slows. Allison begins to have a violent seizure on the ground. It's the venom that has been injected into her system. Dante looks back at Evan and his boys with a bloody smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

**A/N: Short Chapter. Warning: Rape Scene!**

Scott is driving in his car. He's on the way to the club. Suddenly, he swerves when he feels an excruciating pain in his neck, nearly screaming. He pulls over onto the side of the road. Scott is entirely confused about what he's feeling now. He's beginning to scream out in pure agony as he feels Allison's pain. It's almost like he can feel the venom. His wolf is screaming at him. '**OUR MATE IS IN TROUBLE! GET TO HER NOW!' **Scott listens and tries to ignore the pain as he pulls off and speeds down the road, hurrying to get to his mate.

**(Meanwhile...)**

Evan is stripping Allison's clothes. She's writhing with tears flowing out of her eyes from the venom. It feels like her skin, flesh and organs are being stabbed by over a thousand knives. Her insides are burning. She tries to fight Evan, but her muscles won't work. He spreads her legs and lays on top of her, pulling down his pants. She's not giving up. She keeps fighting him and he hits her as hard as he can in the face. Blood pours out of her head from the devastating punch.

"No one can save you." Evan growls.

"Please, stop. Please." Allison gags when he wraps his hand around her throat. She sobs her eyes out. She keeps begging him to stop but he doesn't. Evan moves his hips and BAM! Allison's body is taken over by a new sharp stinging pain. Blood is dripping from in between her legs as Evan ruthlessly pounds into her. Evan's buddies do nothing but smile at her suffering. His thrusts are brutal. Evan grips her throat harder, silencing Allison as she cries without a sound. All Allison can do is hope that it would end soon. Evan growls and snarls at her with pure rage.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

GGGGGRRRRRWWW! BOOM! Evan stops raping Allison. Him and his friends looks around. He stands up, pulling his pants above his waist. Allison is a bloody mess. She looks around as her surroundings grow darker and darker. She closes her eyes before the sounds of blood curdling screams and flesh and bone tearing apart that is far too disturbing to hear. Allison can hear Evan's crying voice.

"NOOO! PLEASE!" He begs for him life, but there's a sudden loud noise of something breaking and ripping. The sound would make anyone sick. The noise is silenced by a demonic low growl. Allison barely opens her eyes to see...CALEB! He is soaked and covered in blood. In his left hand, he's holding Evan's spine. His face has transformed into its spider form.

Caleb runs over to Allison's bloodied traumatized body and lays her head in one of his arms. He moves to see Dante's bite wound then look back at Allison. "I need to drain the venom out. It's too close to your heart." Allison gives him a weak smile before she groans out when he bites into her neck wound, sucking the venom out of her system before it reaches her heart. She wraps her arms around him in pain. Tears flood her eyes again. Caleb pulls away with her blood painting his lips. A low growl vibrates the alleyway. Dante is behind him! Caleb slowly turns his head before Dante zips and tackles him away from Allison's body. Dante smiles as he slams Caleb into a concrete wall and crushes his throat, lifting his brother a few inches off the ground.

"Hello Caleb. You and I need to have a little chat." Caleb grabs onto his hand. He roars, breaking Dante's hand. Both of them are fighting and zipping around. Caleb's strong, but Dante is stronger due to their fifteen year age difference. Eventually, Dante gets him back in the same position, only this time plunging his entire hand and wrist into Caleb's chest. He gets a hold of his heart. The pain from it is amazingly sharp as the attack breaks Caleb's rib cage. "You are not stronger nor faster than me, Caleb. So stop fooling yourself." He grips Caleb's heart even harder. "You feel that? Just one little twist and you're dead. Are you ready to to talk."

"Dante." Caleb struggles. He's in a tremendous amount of pain.

"How pathetic of you. Why do you still fight me? You'll never win." Dante moves his hand deeper and around inside Caleb. "That's always been your problem. You think will always win, but I am always one step ahead, baby brother. Tell me...where is Selena?" Caleb moves his eyes towards Allison, who seems lifeless. She needs his blood to heal. Her heartbeat is at a near stop. Dante notices this. "Tell me or I will finish her off. I will drain the life out of her."

"I (Gag) won't. I...I...won't tell you anything." Caleb finally gets out then he winces at the feeling of Dante's hand twisting his heart slowly, threatening to rip it out. Scott is behind them all of sudden! He's already transformed into his beta form. Dante smirks as his eyes become the same sinister red. He pulls his hand out of Caleb's chest, letting his little brother drop to the ground. He turns around. Scott attacks but is slammed into the ground beneath him. Dante grips his throat; digging his claws into the flesh of his neck. Scott wraps a hand around his throat, but Dante overpowers him.

"Hello alpha." Dante is about to plunge his other hand into his chest. WHAM! Caleb has crashed into Dante thus saving Scott's life. Caleb can only hold him off for so long. He elbows Dante in the face as he hard he can before putting pressure on his throat.

"Get Allison out of here!" He yells at Scott and Scott does what he's told, scooping Allison into his arms and running with his werewolf speed. Dante smacks his hand around Caleb's throat with an angry roar and tosses him away with ease. Scott and Allison are already gone. Dante looks in the direction they are headed. WHOOSH! He turns around to find Caleb gone as well. He's pissed.

**(Later: On The Road)**

Scott is driving like crazy down the road with Allison in the front seat. She doesn't look alive, but Scott is able to hear her fainted heartbeat. His wolf is in pain from seeing his mate in such a terrible state. Scott grabs his phone to call Chris.

"Chris, are you home!" He asks in an urgent haste.

"I am. Why are you asking?"

"Something bad happened to Allison. She was attacked. I'm on my way there." THUMP! Something's on the off the car. One of the back doors open. Scott stops the car. Climbing through and into the back seat is Caleb which is a big relief.

"Drive now." Caleb says. Blood covers his shirt and jacket. Scott hurries and pulls off.

**(Later: Chris' House)**

Scott pulls into the driveway and rushes out of the car along with Caleb. He scoops her up in his arms. Chris comes outside and is devastated to see his daughter bloodied and bruised. Her clothes have been torn. Blood pours out of her head and from in between her legs.

"ALLISON!" Chris yells. He goes over and steals her from Scott's arms. The Radulfrs are already coming outside along with some of the neighbors. Nick, Heather, and Rosalie hurries over to see what's happening. They can already smell the blood seeping into the air. Scott and Caleb sees them.

"What happened?" Rosalie questions. The Radulfrs can already tell the difference between Caleb and Scott, obviously recognizing both species. Caleb and Scott rushes into the house. Rosalie, Nick, and Heather tries to follow them inside, but has the door slammed in their faces.

Chris sits Allison's lifeless body onto the couch. Scott can't figure out what to do as Chris cries and sobs into her body. "Baby, please wake up. Allison, look at me!" But she isn't. She doesn't respond at all. Neither Caleb or Scott can barely hear her heart beating. Caleb moves around in a blur until he's next to her. He bites his wrist deep enough to have the blood pour heavily like a water faucet and places it to her mouth. Scott goes over to push her lips closer to his wrist. Chris steps away, wondering what is happening.

"What are you doing to her?" Chris asks in confusion.

"My blood will heal her." Caleb says.

"Allison, you need to drink!" Scott almost yells, but she's not responsive. A moment later, Allison slowly opens her eyes. Her vision is blurry and she's weak as she tastes the delicious blood in front of her. She graps Caleb's wrist and drinks desperately. "That's it. Drink."

She keeps drinking until Caleb believes she's had enough. He pulls his wrist back off of Allison's bloody lips. "That's enough." He whispers to her. He glances at Scott and Chris. "We need to move her and get her out of these clothes. She's already healing, but she still needs a lot of rest." Chris and Scott both nod. They rush her upstairs into her bedroom and places her into her bed. Chris goes to the bathroom while Scott takes her out of her destroyed clothing. Allison smiles to see his face. She feels safe now. Her eyes catches a glimpse of Caleb. Chris comes back inside the room to wipe the blood off of her body as her bruises heal slowly, revealing new regenerated skin. The healing properties in Caleb's blood is working. They are happy to see her healing.

**(Two Hours Later)**

Derek, Selena, Issac, Erica, Boyd, Stiles, Danny, Ms. Morell, Caleb, Scott, and Chris are all standing in the kitchen of Chris' home. They're worried for Allison. Dr. Deaton comes down the stairs with his medical supplies and walks into the kitchen in order to give them some news on her condition.

"She's fine, but she is extremely tired. Luckily, you were there." Alan says to Caleb.

"How did you know she was in trouble?" Derek questions Caleb.

"After my sister embarrassed me, I went out for a run. I was bored and tired, so wanted to check out the town for a little fun. That's when I heard Allison crying out and found these guys raping her. I killed them all and ripped them to shreds, so it won't take long for someone to find the bodies. I knew Dante was there as well because she had his venom in his system. And if it wasn't for Scott, he would've ripped my heart out." Caleb explicates. He focuses his gaze on Selena. "You need to leave town. Dante is pissed beyond reasoning. You need to leave town now. Leave Dante to me."

"I am not having this conversation with you again." Selena says.

"God, you are so stubborn! You need to leave before he kills you!" Caleb yells.

"I am not leaving you here alone like I said!"

"I would listen to him if I were you." Ms. Morell says.

"You are such a damn child, Selena!" Caleb is angry because his sister won't listen.

"I am not leaving until Dante is put down! You need my help!"

"I need you alive!" Caleb yells. They all stop arguing when they hear Allison gasping for air from upstairs. Caleb turns around and walks out, heading toward Allison's bedroom. Scott and Chris follows him upstairs to check on her.

Allison is sitting up in her bed now dressed in red shorts and a black tank top. She's perfectly healed. Her wounds and scars are all gone. She remembers everything that has happened to her. Caleb, Chris, and Scott walks in. Scott and Chris moves towards her and Allison moves away. She's afraid. The tragic and sickening event that happened early to her has completely traumatized her.

"It's us, Allison. You're safe now." Scott stopping. Caleb moves in and gets closer to her. Allison isn't sure if she wants him near her, but she can't help it. She leaps into his arms and bawls her eyes out into his shoulder. Caleb is taken back by the move. He slowly wraps his arms around her as she sobs. Scott can't help but to feel a little hurt that his mate is crying in Caleb's arms and not his.

Caleb embraces her tighter. "You're safe now. No one's going to hurt you." He moves to place her in his arms and lays her back on the bed. Allison doesn't let go. Chris comes over to the other side. Allison immediately embraces him. But Scott is frozen. His wolf is suffering from unspeakable pain from seeing his mate denying him. Someone's coming up. It's Lydia. She's sadden to find out what happened to her best friend, but relieved to see that she's fine. She hurries over to Allison and they clasp each other. Caleb and Chris moves off the bed and over to Scott.

"I'm so sorry." Lydia cries.

"It wasn't your fault." Allison says.

"Scott, I need to talk to you." Caleb says to him then looks at Chris. "You too." All three of them leaves the room to give Lydia and Allison some alone time. They move into the hallway. "Scott, I need you to erase Allison's memories of this night." Chris and Scott are a stunned by this request.

"What? No. I can't do that to her."

"Trust me. It's for the best. You just need to erase what happened to her. She was raped, Scott. I saw the one who did this. Those guys were about to kill her. She doesn't need to remember this night."

"He's right." Chris finally comes to his senses.

"No, I can't do that to her."

"Will you think of someone else but yourself for once?" Caleb growls. Scott gets in his face. "Now is not the time to assert dominance, alpha. If you won't do it then I will."

"Do it." Chris tells him. "She doesn't need to know." Scott cannot believe what he's hearing. Caleb begins to head towards the room, but Scott is already to there to stop him. There's no way in hell he's going to let this creature touch or go anywhere near his mate. But Caleb counters him and slams him into the wall, making the entire house shake. Derek and the others come upstairs to see what's happening. Scott and Caleb have both transformed their faces, snarling at each other's throat but Caleb is the dominate one. Scott is not even strong or fast enough to stop him.

"Like I said. Now, isn't the time." Caleb says calmly. Scott digs his claws into Caleb's arm. Caleb only squeezes harder making it difficult for Scott to breathe. "You don't want to see my bad side, wolf. I will peel your flesh off and eat it like beef jerky." He lets Scott go. Scott advances.

"Enough!" Derek says with alpha command and Scott backs down, somehow submitting.

"The both of you need to put your dicks away and stop fighting!" Selena joins in with her alpha female status. Caleb and Scott's faces return to normal. Caleb is able to keep his fangs, but eventually retracts them. He moves into the bedroom to see Allison and Lydia wondering what's going on.

"Lydia, I need to a moment with Allison." Caleb says. A sharp pinch hits Allison's chest. The last thing she needs is to be alone, especially with Caleb. Lydia leaves the room and shuts the door closed. This has got Allison scared. "I'm not going to hurt you, Allison. I'm just here to give you more of my blood, so you can be strong." Caleb moves closer, biting his wrist again. Allison is afraid to see his eyes flash.

"Where's Scott?" Allison questions.

"He's having a talk with your father." Caleb sits on her bed, waiting for her to come to him. Allison slowly and cautiously moves towards him. She isn't sure, but she sits in his lap and leans back into his shoulder. Surprisingly, she loves his warmth and relaxes a little. Caleb brings his wrist towards her mouth. Allison finally remembers how awesome his blood taste and latches on. **(A/N: Callison is born)**. Her entire body relaxes now. She closes her eyes, taking as much blood in until he pulls away. Caleb caresses her in his arms. **'Is it awkward that a part of me likes this?' **Allison thinks. Caleb hates himself for what he's about to do next. But he needs to do it. It's for the best. He pulls her hair away from her neck until it is exposed. He makes sure that she's comfortable. A part of Allison wants to move, but another side of her wants to stay like this.

Caleb abruptly sinks his teeth into her and covers Allison's mouth before she can scream. He grips her tightly, taking not only her blood but her painful memories of this night. Her memories flashes in his mind. He can feel what she felt when she raped and bitten by his brother. Eventually, he pulls away. His mouth dripping and seeping blood. Caleb looks to see the new bite wound healing quickly. The skin and flesh nitting back together. Allison has already passed out. Caleb places her back in the bed and tucks her in. He strokes her face sofly. Not only has he erased her memories of what happened to her, but how much she loved being in his embrace. Any feelings or sparks that ruptured or flew between them are now gone. He smiles as if she's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen then leaves.

The others are waiting out in the hallway. Caleb nods, gesturing that its done. Scott hurries into the room to see Allison tucked in. She looks like she's at peace. He goes over to her and is happy to see that she's in perfect condition. He gives her a kiss on the lips then looks back to see Selena, Derek, Stiles, Lydia and Chris. "The only thing she will remember is when she left the club and that you picked her up." Caleb tells Scott then leaves.

**(Beacon Hills Police Department)**

Standing in front of the building is Dante. He has a evil smile on his face, clapping his hands together. He's up to something big, but what. His claws and fangs retract as his face changes. His skull pops and transforms his face into a much terrifying version. "Let the fun begin."

Inside, John is working in his office. He's looking over reports on the deaths of everyone who's died in the last couple of days and weeks. The power shuts off! The entire police station is dark. John waits for the back up generations to activate but they don't. This got him scared. The same demonic screech erupts louder than ever, shattering every window inside and outside the building. John ducks. He grabs his gun and moves out of his office. Ear shattering screams sends chills down his spines. Dante is killing everyone inside the building. He's too fast to see as blood splatters everywhere.

Dante sees John. He looks like something out of hell. He roars as his mouth stretch down, revealing more fangs. His twelve inch tongue spar slithers out of his mouth like a snake. John shoots. Another cop joins in. Dante dashes invisibly around until he's behind the cop. John stops shooting. He's stunned and scared out of his mind to see Dante tearing the sheriff apart. Some of the sheriff's blood splatters onto him from afar. John shoots and runs away to hide.

He moves around the station until he gets to the holding cells. He jumps in one and shuts the door. The holding cell locks automatically. He's terrified to hear the disturbing screams of fellow officers growing louder along with the sound of flesh and bone tearing, and guts and blood spilling. The only light John has is the flashing emergency lights. He prays. "Stiles." He moves his hand to his pocket, but then he remembers...his phone is on his desk! GODDAMN IT!

Footsteps are approaching. "The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout. Down came the rain and pushed the spider out. Out came the sun and dried up all the rain and the itsy bitsy spider..." Dante sings but stops. His voice gets closer. The door swings and breaks away. Dante roars with his mouth stretched. "BIT OF THE MOUSE'S HEAD!" Dante's face returns to normal, but his fangs remain as he grins at John, who's eyes have widened in fear. "Hello mouse. Let's play a game." He chuckles darkly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

**(Chris' Home: The Living Room)**

There's a knock at the door. Chris goes to open it to see that it's the Radulfrs. The others unwelcomes them, but they are invited in. The tension between them is heightened. They are both ready for a fight; ready to rip at each other's throats. Chris shuts the door.

"Is Allison okay?" Heather says.

"She's fine now. Caleb here was able to use his blood to heal her." Chris explains.

"You allowed that bug to poison your daughter with his blood." Rosalie is disgusted.

"And what would be your solution, you pathetic waste of flesh?" Caleb snarls.

"I swear I will put a bullet in your head if you insult my wife again." Nick defends her.

"Go ahead because I will kill you all before you scream." Selena protects her brother.

"You are not welcome here." Scott growls at the Radulfrs.

"Chris is with us. He doesn't need your kind around here." Brayden says, stepping closer to Selena. Derek steps up, ready to give this boy a beating from hell. Chris steps up with anger in his eyes.

"ENOUGH! My daughter was just raped and beaten tonight. The last thing I need right now is for you all to bruise your dumbass egos. I will not tolerate this in my house! Now put your junk away and SHUT THE HELL UP!" Chris finalizes and they all get quiet quick, but the tension never goes away. The song **Pretty Fly For A White Guy **by **The Offsprings** begins playing out of nowhere. Stiles is frozen because he knows that's his ringtone. He slowly takes his phone out of his pocket to see that it's his dad calling him. Stiles gives an awkward smile then steps out of the group to answer the call.

"Dad, what's up?" He answers.

"Hello Stiles." Booms a voice that is most certianly not his father's. It's Dante's voice! "Sorry, your father can't come to the phone right now. He's a little tied up, you see." A sharp stinging pain smacks his chest as if someone cracked his ribs open with a sledgehammer. He realizes who's voice it is...

"Dante." Stiles gasps. This catches everyone's attention. Stiles looks at Derek and the others. Selena hurries to take the phone out of his hand and answers with furious rage.

"Dante!" She snarls. It's answered with a dark chuckle. She puts the phone on speaker.

"Hello, Selena. I know you've been hiding from me, but I just found out a way to draw you out. I have the boy's father here and he's not looking so good." A blood filled scream breaks out from the other line. "You'll have to excuse my honesty. His blood is too buttery and salty for my taste."

"DAD!" Stiles is totally freaking out.

"Leave him alone. He has nothing to do with this!" Selena yells.

"I will, but you have to do something for me. You see, the sheriff station was a little too...messy for me, so I decided to move to a new location. I want you to meet me somewhere alone." Dante requests.

"...Where?" Selena closes her eyes and pray.

"Beacon Hills high school. If you come alone and fight me one on one, I will let Stiles' father go. I'll meet you in the middle of the lacrosse field. Oh and Stiles, I'm looking forward to turning you into one of me. You will make an excellent werespider. Catch you later." He hangs up. Stiles is scared.

"He's not going to turn you." Caleb says.

"Check the station." Nick says to Brayden, Eathan and Caroline. "Stay here with Allison and Chris. Make sure they're safe. Your mom and I will go to the school." They all nod and rushes out the door and across the street to gather their weapons and prepare for a fight.

"No, he said that I should go alone and I am."

"Peter, get the others over here. Something's about to go down." Derek says on his phone then hangs up. Everyone's on the move. Caleb stops Selena.

"You can't go. If he gets your blood, it's all over."

"I don't have a choice! If I don't go, Stiles father will be dead!" Selena says then moves out the door.

"Skit!" Caleb mumbles. **(Swedish-English Translate: Shit!)**

"I'm going to the school." Stiles says, but Derek stops him.

"No, the last thing we need is for you to get yourself killed."

"But it's my dad! He's all I got!" Stiles yells at him.

"We'll save him. Trust me. Hang back. Go to the police station and check to see if there are any survivors. Save them. I'll keep your dad safe. I promise." Derek tells him. They are both quiet. Stiles nods, finally agreeing to his terms.

**(BHHS Basketball Gym: An Hour Later)**

John has been wrapped and trapped in a gargantuan spider web. The web expands across both ends of the court. Spiders are crawling all around it very easily. Some are evn sitting on top of him. Walking with ease towards him is Dante. John can't move. The web is like titanium steel. Human muscle won't be able to break through it. Dante smiles with his hands behind his back. His balance is perfect.

"Don't struggle. You might want to stay still before one of my friends bite you." Dante picks up one of the spiders and gives it a kiss. He lays the spider down below John's neck.

"Please, let me go."

"Sorry, I can't. Youre my leverage in this. Nice meeting you by the way. Now, I see where Stiles gets his eyes from." Dante zips, smaking his hand and gripping John's jaws. "I bet they taste good too." His eyes flash as his deadly claws and fangs expand. Dante lets go and jumps off the web, landing safely on the wooden floor. He's beginning to get impatient. "My sister is an hour late. She's planning something. Maybe the others are coming for your rescue." John only hopes. "That would only make my meal even better. A whole pack of wolves with my sister as a appitizer."

"They're going to kill you." John tells him and Dante laughs before silencing himself. He can hear someone coming into the school.

One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...a total of eight heartbeats. He can smell his brother Caleb along with six other wolves and two superhuman hunters. Dante shakes his head because he swore he told his sister to be alone.

"People never listen." He zips away into the dark. John just hopes he's rescued in time before he's bitten. Unexpectedly, every single spider rushes toward him until they are all settled all over his body. "Dinner is served!" Dante roars. His voice is far from human. They bite down and inject their venom into him. Each spider keeps biting and biting, ignoring John's screams. He cries out, begging for someone to hear him.

**(Beacon Hills Police Department)**

Caroline, Brayden, Eathan, Danny, Lydia, Chris, Issac, and Stiles are all entering through the doors of the police station. Everything is so dark. Their only light is the flashing emergency light. Blood, severed limbs, half eaten organs, body parts, and torn flesh is everywhere. The floor is slippery in blood. Chris and the others are sickened by this. They can already smell the pungant blood and organ odor. They all stop when they see spiders hanging around all over the building.

"Jesus Christ. This guy is sick." Danny says.

"Good Lord." Issac steps in blood.

They all check around for any survivors. There are none. Just pure carnage everywhere. "This isn't normal. He wiped out the entire police apartment." Chris is in shocked. Never has he seen this before. Not even from hunting werewolves before hanging up his guns.

**(BHHS Lacrosse Field)**

Selena is out stepping onto the field. Dante isn't anywhere to be found. She looks around and sees nothing, but focuses her senses. Selena pauses in the middle of field for a moment. She turns around to see Dante standing behind her without a trace of a smile on his face. "Hello little sister. Are we ready to give up?" He smirks with his hands around his back. He can already smell something else that's on her. His smirk goes away. "I can smell the silver and the clematis, so you might want to reveal it while you still can." Selena rolls her eyes and reveals a dagger. Dante nods. "Toss it." Selena does.

"Dante...you are so stubborn. Bringing our father back will only make things worse."

Dante roars in rage, his face changing from spider to human. "You do not dare get to talk about our father. We are nothing human. That is what he believed. He was our mentor and our sire. He taught us there isn't such a thing as wrong or right. He taught us to be survivors and warriors that would carry on our bloodline as kings and queens."

"He taught us how to be monsters. He made us into monsters." Selena says.

"Our father gave us a gift of immortality. He made us indestructible. We were a family."

"We were nothing like a family. Our father beat us until we bled. Everyone except you because you was his favorite. Our mother loved him. We loved him. But he lost his soul. He lost his humanity and began gourging himself in human blood every single day and night! Mother had no choice but to kill him."

"ENOUGH! There is no way you can convince me to turn over." Dante says. "Let's settle this. Spider to spider." CRACK! He falls to the ground and begins transforming. His bones crack, his flesh tear asunder while his organs begin to move around his insides. He rips his shirt off with great ease. Selena just stands there. Her face blank as she watches her brother transform. Dante gets on his hands and knees. His body is changing drastically as he screams out from the agony. His spine ripples up and down his back. Three large spider legs sprouts out both sides of his back. The legs are at least twelve feet long. His bones stretch out. His skulls pops and stretches apart, getting bigger. Two ten inch spider fangs sprouts out his cheek bones. Selena takes her jacket off and begins transforming as well.

**(BHHS: The Hallway)**

The others have split up. Derek is with Caleb, Jasmine, Paige, Erica, and Boyd while Nick is with Rosalie, Scott, Peter, Lisabeth, Wes, and Corey. They are all tracing the sheriff's scent which is barely in the air thanks to Dante's ability to evade and erase tracks. They only focus on the sheriff's heartbeat. A loud roar and screech shakes the earth which gets everybody's attention.

"Selena and Dante are fighting. I'll be back. I need to save my sister." Caleb runs through the halls with great velocity. Derek and the others look at one another before moving on.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" The voice of the sheriff screams and cries out. Derek, Rosalie, Nick, Erica, Boyd, Peter, Jasmine, Wes, Paige, and Corey all follow the voice, rushing to rescue the sheriff. They follow his screams all the way to the basketball court. And when they see the large spider web, they stop and are completely shocked.

"Holy mother of baby Jesus!" Corey mumbles.

She and the others are cautionly stepping closer to find the sherrif covered in spiders. Rosalie shoots her guns in the air and the spiders scramble away. A jumping spider leaps and lands on Erica's shoulder. She screams and scrambles until the spider is on the ground for her to step on. The sight of them freaks her and the others the hell out. John is covered in spider bites. He's weak and is in a severe amount of pain. He's already passed out. Rosalie, Nick, Derek, Corey tries to break the webbing, but they struggle too. They try to get John out of it but still fails.

"Okay, how the hell is this so strong?" Wes is bewildered by that fact. SCREECH! The roaring sound is mixed with pain. Derek and the others hope Selena is winning. Derek, Peter, Scott, Erica, Boyd, Jasmine, Paige, Lisabeth, Wes, and Corey all retract their claws and moves to claw at the webbing with their werewolf strength. Nick and Rosalie joins in. After a few moments of trying to break it, the web disengrates thus releasing John. Peter catches him before he hits the ground. Another roar erupts. Derek is already moving along with Scott towards the fight.

**(BHHS Lacrosse Field)**

Two fifteen foot large spiders are going at it. Dante is a large wolf spider. He has a violet blue hue in the front and a black hue in the black. Selena is a large black spider. Caleb is watching the fight from afar. It is obvious that Dante is winning due to the age difference, but Selena doesn't give up. They both tumble around, trying to sink their large fangs into each other. Derek and Scott arrives and stops beside him, horrified by the fight they are seeing.

"Which one's Selena?" Derek questions.

"She's the dark one." Caleb answers him.

Selena makes her move, leaping onto Dante. But Dante counters, tumbling until he's on top of her. Selena struggles to get out of her position but she cannot due to Dante's overpowering strength. He waits for the right moment then...sinks his fangs into her. Caleb moves with superhuman speed and kicks Dante off of her. Dante flies off at least twenty feet away, above the bleachers and slamming into the ground with ruthless force. Selena truggles to get up. She transforms back into human form slowly.

"Selena." Caleb goes to her aid. Selena is now in her naked human form. All her wounds have healed except the two deep and large puncture wounds where Dante bit her. Derek and Scott rushes to her as well. Derek takes his leather jacket off and lays it across her body. "He's got her blood now." DANTE IS BEHIND THEM ALL! He's naked and covered with wounds, but his face stays in his terrifying state. He knocks Caleb, Derek, and Scott away with ease. They slide far away in different directions. In his right hand, he holds the silver dagger.

Selena tries to move, but she can't as blood seeps out of her bite wound. Dante slams his other hand around her throat. He moves the jacket to aim the blade right at her heart. "Time to die." He stabs her before Caleb can tackle him! Selena gasps. Her eyes flashes, begging for her life. At the same time, Dante counters Caleb's attack and flips him onto the ground. WHOOSH! He's gone. Caleb looks to see his sister, grabbing hold of the dagger's handle. She removes it then lets it drop beside her.

Caleb rushes to his sister's side, covering the stab wound with his hand to stop the bleeding. The poison of the clematis is deteriorating her skin and infecting it quickly. Soon, her veins and skin blackens all over her body. Selena gasps out loud and cries tears, suffering from agonizing pain.

"Don't die on me." This reminds Caleb of his mother's death. "Selena please." But it's too late. Selena closes her eyes and takes her last breath as she dies. Caleb breaks down. Tears falling from his eyes. He buries face into her stomach. Derek and Scott are in shock as he cries and trembles. Caleb has now lost another family member. He breaks down and lets it all out, almost screaming. "No, no, no, no, no, no. You are so stupid. I told you. I told you. I TOLD WHAT WOULD HAPPEN, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Caleb sobs his eyes out. He covers his face, letting it all out. "Please wake up now. Please, wake up. I'm sorry. You were all I got. I have no one else now!" Caleb doesn't even care about the people around him hearing him cry and sob out.

Caleb slowly moves to the stab wound and buries his face into it before biting down. Scott and Derek are taken aback by this. The very death of Selena also reminds Derek of Laura's death. Caleb drinks her tainted blood. He removes his fangs. His only meaning by this is to take Anastasia's blood within him. He has to finish the mission now.

"Oh my God." Jasmine's voice gasps. Everyone is behind him. Caleb keeps crying. His mouth stained with Selena's poisoned blood. He ignores the side effects of the clematis. Scott moves back into the group while Derek is by Caleb's side. Derek tries to hold Caleb tightly while he cries. This reminds him of so much when he lost his own family. It's surprising to see the mist in Derek's eyes as he comforts the werespider.

**(The Woods: Sunrise)**

The light of the sun flickers through the forest as the clouds part to make way to a beautiful sunrise. Silence reigns over as nature blooms. Animals are grazing peacefully. The forest is a heavenly delight. The temperature is warm and perfect. As the animals graze through the forest. A burial has been built for Selena by Caleb. Rose petals cover the top of the patted dirt of the burial. Derek, Erica, Boyd, and Issac are watching as Caleb sits Selena's family ring in the middle of the burial. Caleb looks down and takes a moment before he moves his head away so no one can see him cry. Derek moves and clasps his arms around him. Caleb gasps before he accepts the embrace and cries.

"It's okay to cry." Derek whispers to him. "I cried when I lost my sister too." Derek pulls back. Caleb doesn't look at him. "Look at me." Caleb looks into his eyes and Derek caresses his cheek. "We'll get through this together. You're not alone. I promise you that." Derek pulls him back into a tight hug and comforts him. "We'll get through this together." The others are sadden to see Caleb in tears.

**(The Underground Cave)**

Dante is now fully dressed and healed of all his wounds. He moves through the cave passage, ignoring the whispering voices and stepping over every skeletal structure there is until he arrives at the location og the pendant. Selena's dried blood sits in the cylinder key. Dante smiles to see it. He bites his wrist and pours his blood into the key. The concrete vault door opens to reveal the blood moon pendant. His smiles gets wider as he grabs the pendant and stares at it in his hand. He's now one step closer to getting what he wants. All he needs is thirteen souls to sacrifice, a witch, and the blood moon which is in a few weeks.

**(Beacon Hills Hospital)**

Stiles, Melissa, and Peter are waiting for news on John's condition. Melissa begins to move. "Hey, I'm going to get some coffee. Do you want anything?" She asks Stiles and he shakes his head no. All he's worried about is his father. Before Melissa can get up and walk, the doctor comes towards them. Peter and Stiles immediately stand up beside her.

"How is he?" Stiles asks immediately.

"He's stable now. We were able to push the spider venom out of his system, but not before he started having a seizure. His body had a bad reaction to it. May I ask how this happened?"

"We don't know. We just found him like that." Melissa lies before Stiles can talk.

"Can I see him?" Stiles asks and the doctor agrees.

"You can see him. He's resting right now, so you might have to be a little quiet." Stiles, Melissa, and Peter follows the doctor to John's room. When they arrive there, they are shocked to see John's body wrapped and bandaged. Some of the spider bites are still exposed but treated. He's hooked to a heart monitor, and IV that is pumping antibiotics and pain medicine through his vascular system. "I'll give you a minute with him." The doctor leaves. Stiles goes over to his dad's side. Melissa comforts him.

"Dad?" Stiles doesn't want to cry, but he can't help it. Everything has gone to hell. He's lost his mom, his only girlfriend, and now, he might lose his dad. He can't bear the thought of losing his dad. He has no one else. Melissa massages his back. John begins to wake up. He barely opens his eyes.

"Stiles?" He says weakly.

"Dad, I'm right here." Stiles holds his father's hand and squeezes.

"Hey, don't cry. I'm fine now." John gives him a warm smiles. Stiles stops crying. He's so happy to see that his father is alive. He's not going to lose him. Johns looks to Melissa and sees Peter as well. "Did everything go well? Did you stop the one who did this?" Peter shakes his head no.

"Dante escaped." Peter is afraid to admit. "He has his sister's blood now."

**(Allison's Bedroom)**

Allison is sound asleep in her bed. She's comfortable. Wrapped around her possessively is Scott. She pushes back into his warmth, knowing that it's Scott. The mating pull is strong between them. But for some reason, she remembers an even greater warmth and comfort. A part of her wishes that she could feel it, but she doesn't complain and enjoys her mate's embrace. Allison slips her eyes open and turns around until she is facing Scott. He wakes up to. Their lips touch and instantly, they're kissing.

"Good morning." Allison smiles happily, closing her eyes as the kiss deepens.

"Good morning." Scott replies. Allison opens her eyes again and they widen to see...Caleb smiling! She leans her head back then shuts her eyes again before opening them again to see Scott. A rush of relief flows through her, but Scott is confused. "Something wrong?" He asks.

"No, I'm fine." Allison sits up and flexes her fingers. For some reason, she feels much more powerful than she's ever felt before. Her senses have magnified. She can even hear Scott's, her father's, and her very own heart beating through their chests. Scott watches her because he knows that she's feeling different. Allison listens as she hears cars flying down the roads, people having conversations, a baby crying, and much much more from miles away. She can smell everything around her. Allison looks at her hand to see dust particles moving through her fingers. "I feel different."

"How different?"

"I feel like...I can take over the world. I feel invincible. Did something happen last night when you picked me up and brought me here?" Allison questions him because she doesn't know why she's feeling like this. Scott can't tell her the truth. He's happy she doesn't remember what happened to her.

"No. I picked you up and brought you here. Your dad was out, so I decided to stay." Scott lies.

"Allison!" Chris yells. Scott moves inside the closet and Allison remembers that they cannot be around each other thanks to her father forbidding it. Chris comes into the room. He pauses and smiles like he's the happiest person on earth. Chris rushes towards his daughter and pulls her into a tight hug. Allison is confused by this while hugging her dad back.

"Dad, why are you so happy?" Allison is skeptical.

"Because I am so happy that I have such a wonderful daughter." Chris says and Allison makes an aw face. She smiles and lays her head on his shoulder. Scott watches withi the closet. He just doesn't know how he's going to tell hell about what happened last night with Selena, Stiles dad, and Dante.

**(Noon: Somewhere In The Woods)**

Caleb is sitting all alone, downing a whole bottle of bourbon. His facial expression is blank. The death of his sister has changed him. His eyes mist with tears. The tears fall from his eyes. A part of him is asking what is he suppose to do now that he's alone in this world? How can he move on from this? His family has been destroyed thanks to his father and brother and now, their bloodline will rely on him after he puts Dante down. Why does he have to bear the scars of his family now all because of some fucking pendant? **He's the baby of his family!** For 3000 YEARS, he's been running from his brother while trying to stop him as well. Caleb isn't sure if he can live anymore after this. He's outran his lifespan. He just doesn't have it in him anymore. He's tired of this bullshit.

SNAP! The sound snaps Caleb out of his trance. He can smell six scents. They smell slightly familiar. It's not Dante's or werewolves...hunters. Caleb glides out of the tree and lands silently like a spider would. He looks around. He sees nothing.

"Right now isn't the time to piss me off, especially someone who is nearly 3000 years old." Caleb keeps his head down. He wipes his tears away. Everything is quiet around him. He focuses his senses and keeps his guard up. Someone's coming toward him from behind with fast approaching speed. Caleb snarls, turning around in a blur and grabbing Brayden by the throat, including his right wrist before he can inject him with a syringe filled with clematis and moonseed. He slams Brayden into a tree. His face has changed. Caleb snaps and twists his wrist. CRACK! Brayden screams from the earth shattering pain in his wrist before Caleb tosses him into a tree with his elder strength.

Multiple rapid gunshots go off and Caleb is shot in his back which doesn't phase him despite the clematis and moonseed in the bullets. He turns around to see Caroline and Heather. It's going to take more than that to put him down. His body is riddled with bullets. An even louder and more dangerous gunshot goes off and Caleb is hit. Rosalie is aiming at him with a 12 gauge shotgun. Caleb falls to the ground. He's in pain as his bullet wounds become an electric blue and pink hue. He tries to get back up, but he's too weak to do so. Caleb looks at the ones who did this, coughing up blood heavily. Nick, Eathan, and Brayden who is now healed, all hold him down with their supernatural strength. Nick gets the syringe and jabs it into his heart and injects the moonseed into his system. Caleb writhes in pain. He's blacking out. The moonseed and clematis are definitely effective. He closes his eyes and is knocked unconscious which makes the Radulfrs relieved.

"Man, he put up one hell of a fight." Eathan says.

"So, what are we going to do with him?" Brayden looks to his father.

"I say we have some fun with him first before we kill him. We still need to get the others." Nick replies before Caleb wakes back up and grabs a hold of his throat. Eathan punches him and knocks him out again. This scared the holy crap out of them. "Okay, I admit...I didn't see that coming." Rosalie comes up. She steps on Caleb's chest, aiming a handgun at his head and shoots. Blood splatters.

"That should put him down for a while." Rosalie says like the badass she is.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

Monday has come which means a new school week has started for Beacon Hills' students. Scott and Stiles are approaching the school entrance. The memories of the events that happened two days ago have them down. The two teens are speaking about Dante and Caleb. No one has seen or heard of the two ever since what happened to Selena.

"Caleb is nowhere to be found and Dante might have the pendant, which means trouble if a sacrifice happens on the blood moon which is at least seven weeks away." Stiles says. "I've researched the blood moon. There's a legend stating that when the blood moon arrives, all supernatural will become more powerful which means all hell is going to break loose if it's true...especially if Dante finds thirteen pure blood virgins to sacrifice during it." Stiles is worried.

"**IF**...if he gets thirteen virgins." Scott says. "I don't know. Maybe you're right. Dante only wants to resurrect his father with this thing...Maybe we should let him get what he wants. I'm really hoping him and his brother both left town for good because this nonsense is giving me a headache."

"But why? Selena said herself that the pendant will only bring trouble to our world. If the sacrificial ritual is completed on the blood moon, Dante will become powerful enough to resurrect his father and possibly unleash the gates of hell on this world, so him and daddy dearest can rule together as father and son." Stiles has a point with this one. Maybe that's Dante plan after all...to rule this world.

"And what are we suppose to do? Dante's spider ass cannot be tracked. Selena said that the only way you're going to be able to put him down is by injecting him with enough moonseed to OD him or drain him of all his blood. Dante is incredibly powerful, Stiles. More powerful than the alpha pack. He's immortal and has lived for centuries. Putting him down is easier said than done. The only way we can do this is by coming up with the perfect plan that will not go haywire when we put it in action."

"There are ten wolves, including Allison, her dad, Deaton, and Ms. Morell. If we find Caleb, that will give us enough fire power to make this plan work. That's if he's still in town." Stiles proposes. Scott agrees with that, but he knows well of the consequences if the plan does fail. Caleb would kill and eat them all in a heartbeat without thinking about it.

"How's your dad?" Scott changes the subject.

"He's fine now, but he's developed a phobia for spiders." Stiles says. He can't blame his dad for that. The two teens stop and look down the hall. Allison is walking in the other direction. "How is she? Can she remember anything about the rape?" Stiles asks Scott.

"No. All she can remember are the memories Caleb gave her. She doesn't know anything else; not even what happened Saturday night between Dante and Selena or your dad." They see Lydia coming up to her. Allison and her greet and begins talking. Stiles makes a troubled but funny expression on his face because he knows that Lydia might spill everything. It's so obvious when Allison slaps a hand over her mouth in complete and utter shock from what Lydia is saying to her. She turns around and freezes when she sees Scott and Stiles. Oh crap! The boys turn around quickly.

"So what do we do?" Scott asks.

"She's your girlfriend. You handle it." Stiles pats him on the back and walks away. Scott cannot believe his best friend has just abandon him despite that he might have saw it coming.

"Scott McCall!" Allison approaches with her heals clacking loudly on the floor. Scott sighs and turns right back around to face his mate. "Why didn't you tell me what happened? Selena is dead? Stiles dad was hurt? What went down?" She really wants to know, but is trying her best to not have the entire school hear it. Scott sighs and scratches his head. Lydia on the other hand, has already vanished.

"Last Saturday while you were sleeping, Dante killed every single policeman at the Beacon Hills Police Department. He kidnapped Stiles dad for leverage and had Selena come here. She had us as back up but we were too busy getting Stiles' dad to safety. That's when Dante made his move, took her blood before Caleb could stop him, and then Dante overpowered us and stabbed Selena in the heart with a dagger dipped in clematis. He has the pendant now because he has his sister's blood. We haven't been able to track him or Caleb since. Dante has what he wants which means it's up to Caleb to stop him. The last time we saw Caleb during his sister's burial and then he left in tears."

"He needs us. He's in pain. We need to find him." Allison says.

"No. We have to stay out of it. Caleb is old enough to deal with his own sorrows." Scott says.

"No. He lost his sister, Scott. He barely has any family left. **Dante killed his entire family**. Hell, Dante is all he has left. **Caleb has suffered enough**.** His father beat him until he bled and then he would pour salt and clematis into his wounds as punishment for not obeying to his monstrous orders**." Scott is lost and confused. How the hell did she know that? "**He was the baby of his family and yet, he suffered the most**. He needs us, Scott." Scott understands what she means, but he is still confused on how she knows so much about Caleb in the first place. "I'm going to go find him. The last thing he needs is to be alone." And with that, Allison walks away.

She goes through the entrance and out into the school parking lot that is near empty. Scott watches her from the window. He can feel his heart aching because two questions pop into his head...**What if Caleb implanted some of his own memories inside her by accident? What if he did it on purpose just to have Allison feel something for him? **That does not soothe Scott very well. His wolf is howling in rage. Allison has never seemed to care about Caleb until now. She doesn't even know him well and yet, she knows about his childhood. Scott just keeps his eyes on Allison as she gets to her car. She climbs in, starts the ignition, and drives off school property. Scott just stands there and is enraged to the point, his eyes flash red. He balls his fists so tight and they begin to bleed which catches minimum attention. A dangerous low growl slips his lips.

**(Later: English 11 Class)**

Lydia is sitting in class bored as ever. She tries to pay attention but God this is so boring! The teacher just goes on and on and on and on. Lydia checks her phone in her lap to see if Allison has texted back yet. Bzzzzzzzzz! Buzzzzzzz! She has a new text message from...Jackson! She opens it quickly to see the message. She's so excited to see it.

**From Jackson:**

"**Look out the window." **

Lydia squints at the message, and when she does look out the window, her heart skips a beat. Jackson is standing on campus grounds staring at her from afar. A powerful and intense rush of heat shoots through Lydia's body as her heartbeat quickens. She smiles vibrantly to see the one she loves most. Lydia's eyes mist with tears. She runs out of the classroom, ignoring her teacher's warning. And she doesn't stop running until she runs through the school entrance and stops when she's outside. Jackson and Lydia just look into each others' eyes, but they do not come closer.

"Jackson?" She almost cries. Then she running towards him and doesn't stop until she's in his arms. Lydia cries and clutches him hard. Jackson smiles. He's happy to have his girl in his arms again. Lydia's voice breaks down into a loud sob as her man comforts her. She pulls back to stare into his eyes. She has to be dreaming. Is this a dream? She must have fallen asleep in class. But when Jackson caresses her face and messages her cheek with his thumb, she knows it's real.

"Lydia...you have no idea how much I missed you." He wipes her tears away and smashes his lips onto hers. They kiss passionately as it deepens. God, they missed this. The kiss is slow and full of need. "I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere. I promise you." He says between kisses.

"I missed you so much. I love you." Lydia whimpers.

"I love you too."

"Please don't leave me again."

"I'll never leave you again."

**(3****rd**** Period History Class)**

The entire class is watching a video on Hitler and Stalin. The lights have been shut off. Coach Finstock sits at the head of the class. Instead of paying attention to the video, he's reading a sports magazine. Some of the students are falling asleep from watching this disturbingly boring crap. Sitting in the back are Stiles, Scott, and Issac. Scott is having a difficult time focusing. The fact that Allison has left school to search for Caleb bothers him. The emotion of hers he can feel is sadness for Caleb. He's slightly jealous despite the fact that he has no proof that Caleb implanted some of her memories inside his mate's mind just so she can feel for him. He should have left with Allison because of all the possible dangers that are out there like Dante. Scott knows that she's a hunter, but she's still human.

"Dude, who lit the fuse on your tampon?" Stiles asks and Scott growls at him.

"I think Caleb did something to Allison."

"And what would that be?" Issac joins in on the conversation in sotto.

"I...I think...I think he implanted something about him inside her mind, so she can have feelings for him." Scott says. This definitely intrigues Stiles and Issac.

"Are you sure about that?" Issac questions his accusations.

"I know so. He had to when he took away her memories when she raped." Scott holds his head down as his eyes flash a dangerous red hue. Stiles now knows why he's assuming this.

"Oh, it's the werewolf mating bond thingy that's making you go coo coo for cocoa puffs."

"Shut up, Stiles." Scott growls, calming down just a little bit. "Allison is mine. She is mine."

"Okay, God. Calm down."

"Hey numb nuts!" Coach Finstock calls out. Stiles and Scott both look at him. "No talking in class unless if you're talking about rejoining the team this year." Scott gets up and leaves out of the class which doesn't soothe very well with Finstock. "Hey, get back here!" Scott ignores him. Stiles sighs heavily because Scott is beginning to act entirely possessive. 'Fucking werewolves.' Stiles thinks.

**(Boys' Bathroom)**

Scott rushes inside. He goes over to the sink and splashes his face with cold water. He looks at himself in the mirror. The wolf beginning to show as he sweats. He can feel the shift coming on. His inner alpha begging to be unleashed. Scott grips onto the sink with a strong grip. His body is on fire along with his eyes. All he can think about is his mate being with another guy, his friends and family being in danger because of the werespiders and some stupid witch pendant. Scott imagines Allison and Caleb making out in his head and as he does, his powerful grip breaks the sinks as if it's nothing. Then he punches the mirror, shattering the glass loudly.

Scott breathes slowly, pulling his wolf beneath him. And all his happy memories with his family, friends, and Allison helps him regain control. When he turns around, Eathan and Brayden appears out of nowhere and uses their superhuman strength to pin him against the wall hard by both arms! Eathan injects him with fusion of moonseed, wolfsbane, and tranquilizer through a syringe. Scott tries to fight. His eyes red. His fangs retracts as he snarls. He tosses Brayden away then Eathan. Scott moves toward Brayden but stops in a halt. His eyes return normal. The moonseed is working. He can feel himself becoming extremely drowsy and weak. Soon, Scott falls to his knees. Eathan quickly advances to elbow him in the temple, thus, knocking him out for good. Brayden stands back up.

"Well, that's two. How many more we need?" Brayden asks.

"Apparently him and the other goon are all we need right now. The rest will come to us tonight. Then we'll make our move and we'll kill them all. More hunters are coming tonight anyway. They'll help us with everything." Eathan replies to the question.

"I am going to have so much fun with him." Brayden chuckles darkly at Scott.

**(The Hale House)**

The woods is surrounded by fog as the birds, insects, and animals chatters and lurk. Inside the burnt shell of the house is Derek. He's sweaty from his morning workout. Thanks to him getting a good night sleep, he's no longer tired. Allison pulls up to the house which doesn't surprise Derek because he could hear and smell her from a mile away. She jumps out of the car as he steps out of the house. And when she shuts the door, the driver side window shatters from her lingering strength, thanks to Caleb's blood. This stuns her and angers her which slightly amuses Derek.

"OH MOTHERFU-" She almost says. She grunts loudly then goes up to him. "Derek, have you seen Caleb?" She asks him. Derek sighs at the question.

"I don't know where he is. He probably left town." He replies.

"I need to find him. He lost his sister. He doesn't need to be alone right now."

"I agree, but he's old and wise enough to deal with his own sorrows. And when did you begin to care for him anyway?" Derek wants to know because she's never shown any feelings for Caleb.

"He needs a friend. A shoulder to cry on. And what the hell happened to Dante?"

"**Hello Sweetheart**." Says a deep and seductive accent. This voice catches their attention. A deep growl rumbles within Derek's chest as he sees Dante standing not too far from them. He didn't even sense him coming. Allison is frightened by Dante's presence as she stands behind Derek. Dante smiles with his pearly whites, chuckling as Derek's eyes bleed red.

"I thought you left town?" Derek snarls.

"Apparently not." Dante responds with an answer. "I'm not here to kill you, though I am here to speak to you about my dear baby brother." Allison and him makes eye contact. "I'm surprised you're still breathing. I thought those guys would have their fun with you and kill you before the venom reached your heart. My brother's blood healed you well." This bewilders her because Allison doesn't remember drinking Caleb's blood or any guys trying to kill her. Derek speaks up before she can question him.

"What about Caleb?"

"Unfortunately, my brother has been taken by hunters. And now, they're probably going to kidnap one of your little puppies in order to draw you in for a trap. I spied on them and now, they have a small army of hunters coming tonight to take you all out." Dante confesses. This has Derek and Allison thinking. Fear runs through them as they are confound as well.

"So why haven't you done anything to save your brother if they have him?" Allison spits out.

"Because there's a lesson he needs to learn. He depends on people too much and I am sick of him following people like a lost puppy. Caleb needs to learn that he only has himself in this world." Dante says and Allison shakes her head. What kind of person would do that to their own family? She steps from behind Derek because this guy needs a good ass kicking. She advances toward him. Derek tries to stop her because it's too dangerous, but nope. Allison is face to face with Dante now.

"That is so cruel. You are suppose to be his family; his brother and yet, you treat him like dirt! You killed your sister! You killed your own family because you think of no one but yourself. God Dante, you are so selfish. You are so pathetic and weak! HOW DARE YOU!" She slaps Dante in the face as hard as she can. Derek drags her away from him as quickly as possible. Dante growls with the sclera of his eyes giving into the darkness and his irises becoming a blood filled red. He looks to Allison while gaining control over himself because he really wants to pop her head off like a champagne cork.

"Listen to me, little one. What I do with my brother is my business because he's my blood." Dante says.

"**Family is family! Blood is blood!**" Allison yells at him.

"I know that I am not perfect. Yes, I slaughtered my family and killed my dear sister. I am full aware of the sins that I have committed, but that doesn't give any of you the right to judge me. I've killed to survive and to get my father back as well." Dante reveals the pendant around his neck. He tucks it back into his shirt. His tone is serious. "Do you really believe I do not love my little brother?"

"It's so obvious that you don't." Allison says without a trace of fear.

"I do care for him. I love him. Otherwise, I wouldn't have hesitated to kill him just like I did Selena when I gripped his heart after he saved you from a moment of torment when those guys were killing you." This makes Allison squints because she doesn't know what he's talking about. Derek sighs heavily at Dante's statement. "A part of me is unable to kill him because I love him. Caleb looked up to me when he was just a boy. I was his big brother. I protected him. I was the one who taught him how to wield a sword when our father wasn't around to do so.** As for my other brothers and sisters like Selena, they all deserved to die since the day they killed and ate my father until there was nothing left of him. **My brother watched them do it and I couldn't do thing about it. Do you think I liked watching my father beat my siblings? No. I didn't speak up because I was too afraid that my father would turn on me." Dante stops because his eyes are beginning to mist with tears.

"So why resurrect him then?" Derek questions him.

"...Because no matter what he'd become...he was still my father. I loved him. I was happy when he was alive. We rules our lands together as father and son."

"Because he spoiled you. You were his first born. You were his 'true heir'." Allison says. Dante can't say anymore. He pushes his emotions back into the abyss. His expression is cold.

"Be careful what you say, my Cherie." Dante growls. "I might have love for my baby brother, but he still needs to be taught a lesson. And I will make him suffer on my terms." He settles it. Allison's body burns with hate. WHOOSH! Dante has vanished as she shakes her head.

"We need to call the others and tell them to get here now." Derek tells her.

**(BHHS: The Hallway)**

The hallways are crowded today. Standing around are Issac, Erica, Boyd, Corey, Lisabeth, and Wes. Lydia and Jackson are nowhere to be found. Stiles comes toward them with a troubled look on his face. He's been looking everywhere for Scott and he hasn't found him. He goes over to the area full of werewolves. Lisabeth is the first to see him and a wicked smirk shines across her face. Her future chew toy is here. Stiles catches the others attention as he sits down.

"Hey, have you guys seen Scott? I've been looking everywhere for him and I can't find him anywhere. His car is still parked in the parking lot and he's wrecked over this thing with Caleb and Allison." The others all respond no to his questions. They haven't seen him. But what definitely gets their attention is the fact that Stiles said Scott is wrecked over something between Caleb and Allison. They know Caleb was the one who healed Allison and erased the memories of her rape, but what thing is he talking about? They all turn to him, wanting to know.

"I'm guessing he was the one who wrecked the bathroom." Boyd says.

"Stiles, what do you mean about Scott being wrecked over Caleb and Allison?" Erica asks.

"Let's just say that Scott thinks that Caleb might have implanted some of his memories and possibly some feelings into Allison...for him. She left to go search for Caleb because she found out that Dante killed their sister and my dad got hurt during that time." Stiles explains to them.

"Can werespiders do that? I mean I know about the memory part, but can they...implant feelings into someone else as well because that would be too damn weird." Wes is still learning about the supernatural world.

"I guess so. We need to find Scott because he's might do something stupid." Suddenly, the wolves sees Heather and Caroline, who are smirking at them. Erica and Lisabeth wants to kick these bitches' asses. Caroline blows a kiss a Stiles and he does his best not to blush. Lisabeth growls at this. Heather and Caroline walks away with their badass swag. Caroline flips her hair, getting the attention of several boys around them. Stiles and the others all look at one another. Things just keep getting worse and worse. First, the alpha pack. Then the werespiders. And now, the hunters. What the hell are they going to do? They need to come up with something fast and quick or they're dead. Someone's phone comes alive. It's obviously Stiles with his quirky ringtone. He answers the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, we need you and the others over here. Something just came up." Derek says on the other end. The wolves can already hear him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

**A/N: Peter's POV is in Italic. If you don't like this chapter, I won't blame you. **

Stiles, Derek, Boyd, Erica, Allison, Jasmine, Corey, Wes, Lisabeth, Issac, and Chris are all standing around, outside of the Hale house. Peter is nowhere to be found. He's somewhere else. Derek is talking on the phone with him because he needs him here with the pack to discuss a plan. "Peter, where are you? Something has come up. We need you here." His voice is dark.

_Peter is walking around the hospital, trying to find his girlfriend. He's angry and concerned because he hasn't seen her for a while now. "I'm trying to find Melissa. She's nowhere. I tried her cell. I tried her house. I tried Stiles' house. She's nowhere to be found and Stiles' dad is gone too. I have been trying to track their scents, but it's...off. It's like their scents have just...vanished."_

"Do you think the hunters might have them?" Jasmine thinks and she might be telling the truth.

"Have who?" Stiles questions.

"Scott's mom and your dad." Erica tells him.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT?!" Stiles is freaking out. Him and his dad just can't win.

_Peter growls at the thought of his girl being kidnapped by these hunters. They have become nothing more than a sickness that won't go away. "What?!" He nearly roars so loud for the whole hospital to hear him. He hopes this isn't true, but it just might be. "Erica, Boyd, be on the look out. Make sure you and the others stay safe. I'm going around search for Melissa and Stiles' dad." Peter hangs up the phone in anger. He nearly crushes it with his hands. He needs to find Melissa fast. _

"So, what do we do?" Lisabeth isn't worried, but still wants to know what the plan is.

"I just can't believe they would try to kill Scott when knowing that they'll kill me as well." Derek looks at Allison. She's scared. "I'm going to find my dad. We need his help." And with that, she hurries to her car, climbs in, and leaves the property in a hurry.

"We're going to need all the help we can get."

"I couldn't agree more." Dante's voice says and the others turn around in both fear and anger to see the look on his face. "I'm willing to help you all save your little alpha friend and his mother. But we are not saving my brother. None of you are. If you try, I will splatter your brains with my fangs." A smile plays on his face. "Now that have your attention, I say you all follow me now. I know where the hunters are and I know what they are planning. But lets get something straight. Don't let this fool you into thinking that all is forgiven. When this is over, I'm going to make all of you suffer." Dante and Derek stare at one another with their alpha male statuses. "Do we have an agreement?" The others think about this. They look to one another to see if they should trust Dante to help them.

"Agreed." Derek growls.

"Fantastic." Dante bows his head a little like an old gentleman. He looks to Stiles, who is not only absolutely terrified of what might happen to his father, but also of him as well. "Hello Stiles. I hope my little friends wasn't rough on your father." Stiles' body burns in anger at the comment.

"Leave him alone." Boyd snarls at him.

"Let's do this." Derek finalizes. POW! A loud booming gunshot shocks the forest. Stiles has been hit in the abdomen! His shirt and jacket becomes wet with blood. Stiles touches the wound and looks at his blood painted hand. The others are overwhelmed in shock. Stiles looks towards the darkness.

"Bitch!" He says then drops to the ground. An army of twenty hunters are locked and loaded and moving in on the gang. The wolves and Dante all transform. Lisabeth and Allison gets Stiles out of the way and takes him to safety. He's in pain. He's dying. The wolves and the elder werespider are all struggling to dodge the bullets aimed at them. Erica is shot in the shoulder by a handgun while Wes is blown away by a hunter with a saw off shotgun. They are both hurt.

The others duck past the trees while advancing toward the hunters with their superhuman speed until they have clashed with them. Some of these hunters resort to using their hand to hand combat and sword techniques to kill the wolves. They are nothing like the Radulfrs. Dante is shot multiple times by a M16 loaded with clematis and wolfsbane bullets. But this doesn't faze him. He begins tearing the hunters to pieces along with the others. He zips and beheads every hunter who's aiming their guns at the others. Derek, Boyd, Jasmine, Corey, Issac, and finally, Lisabeth, Wes, and Erica are all doing their best to not get their heads cut off or severely injured by the blade. Boyd is slashed in the neck by one of the blades. The wound stings like hell. Those blades are laced with something, but what?

Meanwhile, Dante is having a good time killing hunters. He tears a hunter's heart out of their chest and sinks his fangs into it, draining the blood until the heart stops beating. The pulse of every beat feels good on his lips. There are only eight hunters left. Dante looks to see the others struggling to stop them because of their injuries. He rolls eyes and sighs heavily before moving in to plunge his hands into two hunters and rip their spines out. The last six hunters all look at him. Derek and the other wolves are crouched. They want to fight. Dante moves and bites into another hunter's neck. He rips their throat out as they gurgle and choke on their blood. He smiles at the hunters, who are horrified.

"Age thirty years...the way I like it." Before the hunters can react, Dante and Derek are already on them. The sound of flesh ripping, bones crunching and cracking, and dying screams overpower all sounds in the forest. The hunters are dead, but the victory has yet to be won. Derek and the others rush to Stiles because they can hear his cries. Dante smiles brightly because he loved killing the hunters. He rolls his eyes again when he hears Stiles groaning in agony. He dashes over to Stiles inside the house. Derek is keeping pressure on the wound with his shirt.

"Der-it hurts." Stiles shuts his eyes. The bleeding isn't stopping and he's beginning to slip away into the light. The others are pleading with Derek to turn Stiles.

"You need to bite him or he will die." Issac says. "He's dying!"

"Such a bore." Dante says, checking his claws for dirt. The others think.

"Can you heal him with your blood?" Derek asks quickly in panic. Dante glances his eyes at him, not caring whether Stiles dies or not. "Please, heal him. Please. I'll do anything you want." This gets Dante's attention. He raises his eyebrows.

"Anything?"

"Anything." Derek almost yells.

Dante grunts going over to Stiles' lifeless body. Stiles has his eyes closed. He's barely alive and still bleeding. His heartbeat is beginning to slip. Dante kneels down to him and smiles. He enjoys Stiles' suffering. Slowly, he brings his wrist to his mouth and bites the flesh as his blood pours from it like a faucet. Erica, Boyd, Derek, Jasmine, Corey, Wes, Lisabeth, and Issac all gasp and inhale the delicious blood. It smells so good to the point, it tempts them to bite into his flesh and drain the life out of him. But that isn't important right now. Stiles is. Dante puts his head behind Stiles' head and lifts him until Stiles' lips are beneath his bitten flesh. Blood trickles all over his mouth and down his chin. Stiles slowly opens his eyes and holds onto his wrist, taking as much delicious blood he can before Dante can pull away. Dante stands back up while Derek raises Stiles' shirt to see the bullet his abdomen pushing itself out and the wound healing almost instantly along with it.

"Ugg!" A voice cries out from outside. Dante is already out of the house along with Derek.

"Stay here." Derek tells them wolves. A hunter in her mid twenties is lying on the ground, bleeding to death by deep slash and bite wounds. She whimpers at the burning, stinging pain that ripples through her body. Dante smiles as Derek gets closer. He kneels down beside her.

"I see that you're in a bind." The huntress forces herself to be quiet. "Now, I'm going to give you two options because I could really go for some desert right now: **Either I rip your heart out and drizzle it with chocolate sauce with some vanilla ice cream on the side or...I can kiss those sweet lips of yours and bite and eat out your tongue.**" That really sickens Derek.

"G...go...go to hell." The huntress spits blood in his face and he snarls. Dante grabs her neck and crushes her windpipe and bones with ease. The huntress gasps loudly and dies as she drowns in her own blood. This makes Dante smile. And soon, the huntress is dead.

"Sweet dreams." Dante chuckles darkly.

**(Secluded Warehouse)**

Chained, shackled, and tied in two separate chairs are both Scott and Caleb. They are both unconscious; still weakened from the overdose of moonseed and bullet wounds. Scott groans in pain. His head is pounding. Rosalie is sitting a few feet away in front of him. She checks her clip in her Glock 9mm. Luckily, the bullets are just pure silver. She wants to torture them. Not kill them. Nick and Brayden comes over to see Scott waking up.

"How's his mommy and Stiles' pappy doing?" Rosalie smiles wickedly.

"They're alive and sort of well." Nick says. Melissa's screams erupt. "She's not taking the electrocution well. And it might be because we have jumper cables hooked to her feet and sharp metal nails in her arms, feet, and legs along with the local sheriff."

"Mom. Mom!" Scott is finally awake despite the grogginess. Melissa cries out again from somewhere in this gargantuan warehouse. "MOM!" Rosalie shoots him three times and Scott grunts in pain.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Nick chuckles.

"Let my mother go. Please!" Scott begs.

"But why? We're having so much fun." Rosalie giggles. Brayden grabs the gun from her hand and shoots Caleb in his upper thigh, near his crotch. Caleb wakes up and screams out in agony. And. He. Is. Pissed! The veins within his face protrudes, his teeth become fangs, and his eyes succumb to darkness and blood. Drool falls from his mouth. Caleb's pissed off look is creepy and terrifying. But it doesn't faze Rosalie, Nick, and Brayden. Eathan and Heather are coming towards them with laughter.

"Hello, brown eyes." Heather waves to Scott. Scott can feel the change coming on as well. His eyes are gleaming red. He needs to save his mom and get her to safety quickly. He pulls against the shackles, but stops when he feels something sharp plunge into his shoulder.

"Caroline, play nice back there. Brayden go check on your sister." Nick demands him to. Brayden follows his orders and leaves to go check on Caroline. Melissa cries again, but it's fused by another cry that Scott recognizes. Stiles' dad! His eyes widen. He keeps pulling at the shackles. Rosalie approaches Caleb while looking into Scott's alpha eyes. Rose smiles down at Caleb.

"Hey, Spidey. How are you feeling? I understand that you're feeling down right now. Aw, poor baby. It's such a shame that your little whore sister was killed." Caleb tries to use his elder strength, but it's not working. Tears are working down his eyes. The monster in him wants out to kill this bitch. "Let me guess...you are all alone in this world. You have no family. You have no one to love you. I mean who could love a monster like you? A sick abomination to God. An ugly beast. You are worthless. You are nothing." Rosalie smacks him in the face with brute force. "You are pathetic. Not even a mother could love that face. No one could love you."

"I'm going to kill you." Caleb's voice is not human. It sounds like something from hell. He looks to Nick, Heather, and Eathan. "I'm going to make chocolate chip cookies out of your flesh and then I'm going to skin the meat off your backs and have myself a Barbeque **(A/N: Brothers think alike, huh?)**. I'm going to kill you all." He begins laughing. Rosalie kicks him so hard, the bolts that are holding his chair down breaks. Caleb falls backward. WHOOSH! Everybody can sense something coming all of a sudden.

"They're hear." Heather says. The lights shut off quickly, leaving the warehouse in darkness. Scott and Caleb's eyes are gleaming. Something in the shadows is crawling on the ceiling. It's Dante, Peter, and Derek! They are being as stealthy as possible from the Radulfrs hearing them. Nick, Rosalie, Heather, and Eathan look to their right when they see a bright light flashing through the dark. They see Allison, Chris, and the entire pack behind them. Scott is relieved to see them. Nick chuckles as Caroline and Brayden approaches him from somewhere else. Their eyes flashing a vibrant light color like lightning. They are all locked and loaded. The wolves have all transformed.

"Let them go!" Chris demands with his gun aimed at Nick.

"Chris, I see you've finally chosen a side. Pathetic." Nick says. Caleb breaks the shackles and chains around his arms and legs with pure rage. He flips back onto his knees. This gets everybody's attention. The Radulfrs aim their guns at him, but they are frozen just like everybody else when they see something happening to him. His bones crack and his flesh tear. The back of his neck reveals that spine has rippled against the meat of his back. He's transforming into a much terrifying version of his human hybrid form. Caleb lifts his left hand as his fingers stretch. His claws grow longer on both hands. His eyes glow brighter and brighter and brighter until it seems as if red steam is seeping from his eyes. Drool seeps off his dangerous fangs. Heather backs away. She aims her gun and is ready to run away.

Caleb stops transforming. He looks like a beast from hell. He smiles a creepy and laughs the most horrifying demonic laugh that would haunt anyone's dreams forever. "...Welcome to hell." He tells the Radulfrs in a dark and animalistic tone. Scott's eyes have widened. Caleb zips with blinding speed before anyone could react and bites Caroline. He clamps his jaws down on her so tight, her bones in her neck and shoulder breaks with a loud pop. Nick, Rosalie, Brayden, Eathan, and Heather aim their guns and unloads them on his back. Caleb lets her go as the wounds in his back easily heals. He turns to them with blood drooling heavily from his mouth. Dante jumps down silently. It would be impossible for someone to hear him land on the concrete floor.

"That's it, baby brother. Let the darkness in." Dante says close behind Caleb. Caleb throws back an elbow and hits him in the nose. Dante falls. Before Caleb can attack the other Radulfrs, Dante laughs and says "Our mother could hit harder than you." Caleb growls and attacks as Allison, Chris, and the wolves stand. Gunshots ring off. Derek glides down and the wolves rush in to help him. Peter, Chris, and Allison on the other hand, leaves to go find Melissa and John. Peter can smell John and Melissa's scents as it leads him to another secluded area of the warehouse, where a room is blocked by a steel locked door. This angers him as his eyes gleam red. He can hear Melissa's cries.

"Stand back." Chris shoots the locks and giant chain on the door, but they do not break because they are bulletproof. Peter's rage burns through his as he hears his girlfriend's cries. He goes into full on rage mode, taking it out on the door with his alpha strength until the steel door breaks off. Allison and Chris goes inside the large room and stops with a shocked expression on their faces. Peter comes in and does the same thing. "Dear God, what have they done?" Chris is stunned.

Melissa and John are bolted to a chair with bleeding wounds all over their bodies from being slashed with knives and physically assaulted. Their arms, legs, and feet have been impaled with sharp nails as two jumper cables hooked to two car batteries are attached to the ones on their feet. Their bodies have been shackled in chains. They have gone through so much torture that no human could handle.

"Melissa, baby." Peter goes over to caress her face while Allison and Chris helps John. Melissa cries when she sees Peter's face. She's happy now that she's saved. Peter slowly and carefully removes the five inch long steel nails and jumper cables as she cries out from the pain. "Shh, baby. It's okay." He breaks the chains and shackles with ease before removing her gag. Melissa whimpers his name. Peter scoops her into his arms carefully and carries her out, caressing her softly. "Don't worry, baby. You're safe now. No one's going to hurt you." He kisses her lips and deepens the kiss while walking. Black veins protrude on his face as Melissa's pain fades away quickly. He pulls back.

"Peter. My Peter." She smiles a weak smile.

"I'm never leaving your side again. I promise."

Back inside the main building of the warehouse, the Radulfrs are still trying to fight the wolves. Both have impressive fighting skills and are having a hard time laying a hit on one another. Caleb on the other hand, has stepped back. He feels dizzy because of the lupitine and moonseed in Caroline's blood. There's a slow burn in his chest. Then...he's puking the blood out of his system. And it's not just a small stream, it's a huge stream. Dante is already by his side. He grabs Caleb and leaves with him so fast, not even the human eye would be able to catch his speed. Derek looks to see that Dante and Caleb.

Rosalie does a back flip, reloading her gun midair. She aims and shoots Wes in the chest. Lisabeth gets angry and rushes through the crowd with inhuman speed before beheading Rosalie with a powerful chop to her neck. Nick and his children are angry and saddened by this. Scott has finally got out of his binds. The fight keeps going. Bones are getting broken, gunshots are unloading, blades are slinging, and blood is splattering. Peter comes back inside and roars with alpha pride. He hurries into the fight, giving the wolves an edge to win. Allison comes back in as well. The wolves are using their agility and speed to dodge attacks until the have severely injured and/or killed the Radulfrs.

Heather moves in with her sword and chops Boyd's left leg off. Body falls and screams. Heather uses her excellent speed and strength to behead Corey as well. She's slicing and dicing without an ounce of fear on her face. Scott moves in to give it a go. They dodge and counter each other's moves greatly until she pulls out a small dagger to slice every major artery in Scott's torso. She kicks him and he falls back. Scott roars because he wants to kill her. Allison shoots Heather on the left side of her hip before she can kill Scott. Heather is taken aback from this as her and Allison lock eyes. She removes the arrow and her wound heals instantly. She steps back because she remembers that if Scott dies, so does Allison. Scott gets up and moves in, intending to slash her throat, but Heather hits him with a brutal roundhouse kick and he falls back to the ground hard.

"If you want Allison alive then don't get in my way." She tells Scott with a scowl. Heather looks down at her mother and sister. Hate and rage burns through her as tears flow down her eyes. How can she spare Scott when his pack killed her mother and sister? She looks back and forth at Allison and Scott. Scott and Allison are staring at her. Heather reaches behind her and pulls out a gun then shoots three bullets into Scott's chest. Allison screams and charges after him.

"SCOTT!"

"Let's move!" Heather tells her family. Nick, Eathan, and Brayden doesn't want to leave their mother and sister's body behind, but they don't have a choice. They counter the wolves' last move. Nick tries to kill Peter with two intimidating hunting blades in his hands. Peter flips and counters then suddenly captures both his hands. CRACK! He breaks Nick's hands then moves to grip his neck and snap it. Brayden, Eathan, and Heather eyes widen. This isn't what they planned out. They leave while Allison, Peter, and Derek rushes to Scott, who is writhing in pain from the wolfsbane. His wounds begin to turn into a purple and bright pink shade as he gasps. Chris comes inside to see the carnage.

"Please don't die on me, Scott." Allison sobs. Scott coughs up a heavily and dangerous amount of black blood and mucus. He can't breathe. Allison leans down and kisses his forehead. Scott closes his eyes. Derek and Peter look to each other then back down at Scott. The entire pack needs to do something fast or Scott and Allison will both die.

**A/N: Cliffhanger. HA!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:**

Scott is lying on the ground, bleeding out and dying. Allison is crying and praying that Scott doesn't die. She's not only afraid that he'll die, but she'll die as well. Chris and Peter searches around for one of the Radulfrs' guns with wolfsbane bullets inside the clip. Chris grabs Caroline's gun and unloads the clip to see that the caps on the bullets are a purplish hue. He brings the clip over while Peter pulls out a Zippo lighter. Chris takes two of the bullets, uncaps them, and pours the wolfsbane powder into Derek's hands. Peter takes the flame from his lighter and ignites the powder until it turns black before Derek pours the wolfsbane over Scott's wounds. Scott screams out in pure agony. His wounds are healing as the flesh and skin nits back together, healing perfectly.

Meanwhile, Paige, Erica, Lisabeth, and Issac are helping Boyd. Boyd is suffering in pain from Heather's sword slicing and severing his left leg with a clean cut. Wes begins to cough loudly along with Boyd and Erica. Erica and Wes looks at their poisoned wounds. Wes' chest wound is healing very slowly thanks to Rosalie shooting him with only silver bullets, but his shoulder isn't. Erica carefully lifts Boyd's head and sees the bleeding slice wound on the back of his neck from earlier has become dangerously infected. This scares everyone because that wound looks entirely different from being poisoned with wolfsbane. To the wolves, the smell of it burns their noses and it's very pungent as well.

"It's lupitine. That is much deadlier than wolfsbane." Paige really knows her knowledge now, which is weird because she's not really talkative. "If we don't get Boyd back to Deaton's, he will die. He doesn't have much time." Stiles, Ms. Morell, and Dr. Deaton come through the opened warehouse entrance. They are taken aback when they see the carnage.

"Holy mother of Christ!" Stiles says, especially when he sees Boyd. Deaton and Morell observe Wes, Erica, and Boyd's wounds. They need to get Boyd's leg on ice quick before he loses it...including his life. Boyd is beginning to go into shock. Derek and the others are already by his side.

"Stiles, Chris, I need your help. We need to put him in my truck and get him back to my station. I'll fix this. We may need Caleb's blood in order to heal him." Chris and Stiles' helps lift Boyd's 200 pound muscular body along with Alan and carries him. Erica and Wes follow them when Peter gives them a nod, because if they do not get cured in 24 hours, they are dead as well. Peter and the other wolves' looks to Corey's dead body. His head is totally gone thanks to Heather and her badass sword. This saddens Lisabeth, Jasmine, and Paige. They already lost so many pack members.

"Lisabeth, Jasmine, Paige, bury the bodies in the woods...Corey's too." Peter hates to say.

"Issac, go with them." Derek commands and Issac nods as he begins to help with the bodies. Allison and Scott are taking in their surroundings. They look to one another and embraces. Allison almost lost him. It scared her almost to death. She pulls away, kisses him, and then leaves to help. Ms. Morell looks around. She sees the large pool of blood at the far right end of the warehouse. She approaches it and sees that the blood pool has hot steam rolling off of it.

**(Later: Somewhere In The Woods)**

Dante is carrying Caleb through the woods. Caleb is really weak at the moment. He's severely ill from drinking Caroline's blood filled with lupitine and wolfsbane. The painful burn in his chest is still intense. He feels as if he's going to die. Dante drops him to the ground. "You know, I have to give you credit when it's due. You really showed me something back there, baby brother." Dante kicks him hard. Caleb rolls over onto his knees and coughs loudly, gagging on blood.

"Bl-blood." He wheezes.

"What was that?" Dante questions him with a smile.

"Blood. I need blood." Caleb begs.

"Sorry, but there's nothing on the menu right now." Dante doesn't care.

"Ple-please. Help me." Caleb cries for his brother's help.

"I told you before you locked me away in that tomb for 500 years that I would make you suffer. Do you have any idea what it is like to starve for five centuries?!" Caleb looks up at him. Dante kicks him so hard, Caleb's ribcage breaks with a loud deafening crack. Caleb falls over in more pain than ever before. His cries are loud. "You have no one else now. No family. No one to love you. All you have is yourself. I slaughtered everyone you'd ever love. Mother is not here to save you anymore."

"Go to hell, Dante." Caleb growls. "Our mother loved you and you betrayed her. You betrayed our family." He looks his brother in his eyes. "Go ahead. Kill me." Dante leans down and grips him by the throat to stand him back up until Caleb's feet is inches off the ground.

"I am not going to kill you. That would be too easy." Dante pauses for a moment. He smiles like he's up to something. **"Do you really believe my mother was your mother?"** This has Caleb thinking.

"Of course, she was my mother." Caleb replies, but Dante shakes his head.

"Let me tell you a story. You see, father had a one time fling as you should say with one our mother's younger sisters, who became pregnant...**with you**. Our mother knew of the affair before our father was turned four months later. Then you were born and our father thought the only way he could ever earn my mother's forgiveness...was by killing her entire family." This confuses Caleb. This cannot be true.

"Lies." He says and Dante grips his throat harder.

"Our mother never knew of her family's death. Father hid it from her as he cleaned up his mess. He burned her home to the ground while her family was sleeping. I knew the truth and so did Selena and our other siblings as well. That is why father never wanted to turn you. In his eyes, you were nothing more than a burden...a liability...you were the painful reminder of this family. But our mother...my mother saw you as a little angel. She took a look at you and saw it a different way. She loved you and welcomed you into our family just like everybody else."

"No, you are lying!" Caleb has tears flowing from his eyes. Dante lets him go and he stumbles back until his back hits a tree. What Dante had said cannot be true. Pain flows through Caleb. He shakes his head and covers his ears. 'No, no, no, NO!' Caleb says in his head. Dante comes over and leans down until he is face to face with his baby brother.

"It's so sad to learn that you were nothing but a mistake born into this world...you are nothing." Caleb looks at Dante's pulse. His jugular vein is exposed. "You will never be as strong as me. You'll never be good enough. You are a disappointment and an embarrassment to our bloodline. ARRG!"

Caleb has moved in and latched onto the vein with his fangs. He takes his brother down and mounts him. Dante retracts his claws and scratches Caleb's back, but this doesn't stop him as Caleb uses his hate and rage to overpower him. Derek, Scott, and Peter come out of nowhere! They all help Caleb. Peter and Derek grabs both of Dante's arms and pins them to the ground; digging their claws into the flesh. Scott gets Dante's legs and pins them down as well. They don't stop until Dante's body goes limp and lifeless. Caleb doesn't stop drinking and drinking and drinking until he's full. He leans up and powerful roaring screech with his tongue spar slithering like a snake. Blood spills heavily from his mouth as he lets his inner spider out like always. He steps away from Dante's body, who looks dead.

Dante cannot move due to the exsanguinations. Caleb stares down at him while returning to normal. Derek, Scott, and Peter jumps down to pierce Dante's flesh with their fangs and drain him some more. They can't resist the blood anymore. It smells slightly better and more tempting than Caleb's. Dante whimpers and cries for his brother's help. Caleb smiles, enjoying his brother's suffering. The alphas love the feeling of Dante's power flowing through them. It electrifies their bodies. Nothing in this world can taste this good, but it does.

"Enough." Caleb commands and the alphas do what they are told. He leans down to grasp Dante's throat with his clawed hand. "This is for Akil, Omari, Elov, Henric, Mensah, Nessa, Karin', Katerina, Selena...our mother." He slashes his brother's throat deeply. Dante's eyes widen as he tries with all his effort to heal and breath. But because of the fact that he has been drained, it will not work. He slowly closes his eyes and passes out. Caleb reaches in his shirt to steal the pendant and hold it in his hand.

**(The Radulfrs' Home)**

Brayden, Eathan, and Heather are packing their things and putting them in the trunk of their four door Sedan. They lock and load their weapons, making sure they have everything ready. Heather stops because she feels sadden for her parents and Caroline. She can't believe they're dead. She never wanted this to happen. Their deaths weren't part of the plan. Heather sits down for a second. Tears flood her eyes. Brayden and Eathan stops to see her on the brink. Brayden goes over and kneels down to her.

"I can't believe they're gone." Heather cries.

"I know, but like mom and dad said, we need to be strong and stay together. Once we call in the elders of our order, we can gather our army and come back to kill the ones who killed our parents and our sister. Come on. We need to leave town before the wolves try to pick another fight." Brayden tells her and she nods. She wipes her tears away and takes a deep breath.

"We will have our revenge" Eathan tells her.

**(The Middle of The Woods)**

Dante has been tied up in ropes and chains. His body hasn't healed thanks to his blood being drained. The claw and bite wounds are still present. His skin is beginning to smoke thanks to the chains and ropes being dipped in clematis. He's still unconscious as Derek and Peter finishes with digging a six foot long and three foot wide grave while Caleb finishes putting locks on the chains with gloves on.

"Good thing you had some clematis left. This should keep him down." Caleb says. Peter and Derek hop out of the grave and helps put Dante in it. They have him facing up. When they step out of the graves and are ready to bury him under a very heavy amount of dirt, Dante's eyes open! His expression is no longer a pleading one. It's a **'If I get out of here, you are all dead!' **one. This makes Derek and Peter jump back a little because they did not expect that to happen. Caleb grabs a shovel and throws dirt on Dante. Dante closes his eyes again as he's being buried.

"Enjoy your eternity of suffering." Caleb grins as he buries his own brother.

"Let's hope he stays down here forever." Derek prays.

"I have to get to Deaton's. The others need help." Peter leaves Derek and Caleb to it.

**(Dr. Deaton's Place)**

Ms. Morell and Dr. Deaton are patching up Melissa, John, and Boyd. Wes and Erica are already healed. Melissa and John have been patched up as well, but they are still bruised, especially Melissa with her badly bruised right eye that is almost shut. Scott feels bad for all his friends, including his mother. John on the other hand, doesn't want Stiles to worry.

"Erica, come and help me right quick." Scott grabs a small vile from one of the upper cabinets. Erica comes over as he grows a claw on one of his fingers. He cuts through his wrist as deep as he can, ignoring the pain. "Hold my wrist open to keep it from healing." Erica grasps his wrist and holds the wound open while he grows the vile. He brings the vile to his wrist and pours the blood directly in it while spilling a few small drops as well. He gives Erica a nod and she lets go. Instantly, the cut on his wrist knits the flesh back together and heals perfectly and faster than ever before. Scott brings over the vile to Stiles' dad and his mom. They wonder what he's doing then Melissa remembers.

"No! I'm not drinking that disgusting mess." John states.

"Look, you have to if you want to heal."

"No. I'm fine. I'm a man. I can manage."

"DAD!" John snaps his head to Stiles. "Drink the damn blood!" He demands his father. John's shoulder goes down as he sighs. He grabs the vile and cautiously drinks half the vile. At first, his expression is of disgust while handing the vile back to Scott. Then he's astounded by how good it taste. 'Dear Lord, that's the most delicious thing I have ever tasted.' He thinks.

Suddenly, Peter comes inside with the animals going crazy. He growls and they shut up instantly. The others look at him while Deaton is sowing Boyd's leg back together. Melissa's face lights up and he goes over and they kiss. John is slightly jealous while looking away. He pulls back to see the vile of blood in Scott's hand. He takes it. "Here, you need to drink this." Melissa slowly takes the vile and drinks. She savors the blood as Peter gives the vile back to Scott. Scott just stares. He now understands that Peter's feelings for his mother are real. "Derek and Caleb are going to check on Issac and the girls, so need to worry." Peter also says.

"Scott." Dr. Deaton calls. Scott goes over. Boyd's leg has been sown back onto his body. Scott already knows. He slits his wrist, only this time, he pours more blood out and over Boyd's sown leg. He pulls away and watches as the skin and bone within the leg heals. Boyd is fine now. He lifts up to show his neck wound that is healing, but healing slow as if human-like.

"Thanks you. Thank you all." Boyd jumps when Erica leaps on him and crushes her lips against his. She is happy that her mate is alive.

"I'm taking her home. Stiles, make sure your dad get home safe." Peter says as he helps Melissa on her feet. She's strong now that she has Dante's blood in her. The power is more overwhelming than when she had Caleb's blood in her system. Scott watches as Peter takes his mom away.

"Keep her safe." He says, knowing Peter's going to hear him.

"I promise I will." He hears Peter with his werewolf senses. The entire pack has won finally the battle despite that they've lost three pack members. Dealing with the werespider and blood moon pendant has been a hassle on all of them. But now that Dante is buried and probably for a very long time, and that the blood moon pendant is in safe hands, Beacon Hills is safe again.

**(The Hale House)**

Caleb, Derek, Allison, Paige, Lisabeth, and Jasmine are standing in front of the house. Caleb is ready to leave town and discard the blood moon pendant. Derek, Issac and the girls on the other hand, wants to convince him to come back and stay. "I need to leave and try to bury this thing before it gets in the wrong hands...again. Dante should be hibernation mode right now, so he won't be a problem."

"What are you going to do after you hide that thing?" Allison asks.

"Maybe I'll hit up Rome, Egypt...maybe Sweden." Caleb replies.

"But you can come back here." Allison says, a little sad that Caleb might never come back.

"No, I can't." Caleb says. "I need some time to myself to grieve and get over the fact that I'll always be alone...forever." Derek sighs. Allison and Jasmine shakes their heads. Caleb speaks up before either of them can get a word in. "Like I said before and this is my last time, I am nearly 3000 years. I'm immortal and you are human. Soon, you will all grow old, have families, get married, find happiness then die. I on the other hand, won't. I will live forever because I am frozen at this age. I learned that lesson a long time ago." He looks away. Derek crosses his arms and leans back on the house. "People like me...don't find happiness. It's either survival or death. That is my father taught me."

Allison scoffs loudly. "You are nothing like your father! I've seen your memories. He beat you until you were unconscious. Your mother cried and begged for your sisters, brothers, and you to be left alone. He poured salt and clematis on your wounds. What kind a father does that?"

"Don't talk about my father right now. You have no right." Caleb's voice breaks. "I need to leave to clear my head. I just buried my sister. I buried my brother. My life is shit because of this!" Caleb has the pendant in his hand. He opens it out to show them the pendant. "You will never understand what I've gone through for countless centuries. And you don't know me. So why would you care?"

"Because I just want you to know that you have people who care for you here, including me." Allison draws closer towards Caleb until she's face to face with him. He turns his face away. "Look at me." She places a hand on his cheek and turns his head until they are staring into each other's eyes. Derek squints because she's never shown any kind of feelings for him before. "I can see right through you, Caleb. I need you. We all need you. You could help us. You don't have to be alone anymore." She clasps Caleb in her arms and holds on. He looks at her twice before finally wrapping his arms around her. Allison swears that this warmth feels so familiar, but she doesn't think about it. Caleb pulls away.

"Allison." Allison pulls away and turns around to see a jealous Scott standing a few feet away. Scott and Caleb lock eyes. Caleb puts the pendant around his neck and places it beneath the shirt. Scott shows his alpha eyes. His blood is boiling with pure rage. Allison steps back. Caleb rolls his eyes and sighs. He's not in the mood for a fight. Scott grows with his fangs and claws retracting.

"Scott, calm down." Allison tells him.

"Not before I kick his ass." Scott moves on all fours in blinding speed. He's strong and fast enough to take on Caleb now that he has Dante's blood in him. He spears Caleb to the ground and hits and slashes Caleb's face off. Derek begins to go after him to stop the fight. Caleb roars and grabs Scott's throat before throwing him off so hard, Scott flies through the wall of the house. He gets up. Derek is not happy what he just did. Allison is already going after Scott. Scott jumps up. The toss didn't hurt him. Derek and the girls look to him. WHOOSH! They turn their gazes and sees that Caleb is already gone. His scent is beginning to fade very quickly. Scott growls. "Coward!" He roars.

"Scott, why did you do that?" Allison is upset with him.

"Because you were all over him and he..." He stops himself from spilling the truth.

"And he what?" Allison is waiting for him to finish. "There's nothing going on between me and Caleb. It was just a hug. He's been through hell and you just did that. I don't even know who you are anymore." Scott looks to her. A part of him and his wolf are hurting now that their mate is angry because of what he done. But the other part is still pissed and that side is stronger. He grabs Allison too roughly to the point she cringes and winces in pain. "Ow!"

"I don't care. You are mine. MINE!" Scott roars with his alpha pride. Derek is already on him as he pushes Scott to the ground with ruthless force. Scott snarls, but Derek is on his ass like a rhino. Derek's eyes glow red as he is ready to give the young alpha an ass beating.

"Allison, go home. Now!" Derek snarls. "Scott, I suggest you go home too." Scott gets up. He looks at his mate and is in pain for hurting her. He's angry with himself.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**(Five Weeks Later: Scott's Bedroom)**

It's 5:30am in the morning. Scott is sleeping safely in his bed despite the passing storm. Someone's standing in front of him as a flash of thunder and a loud rumble of thunder erupts! Their fingernails have been painted red, On their upper right arm is a tattoo. It's the Phoenix Hecate hybrid symbol! Scott begins to toss and turn. Eventually, he awakens at the sound of a ghostly gasp and looks through the darkness of the night. No one's there! They have vanished into thin air. He checks his time and sees what time it is. Scott gets out of bed and goes over to his desktop where his phone is charging. He grabs it and turns it on to see a lovely picture of him and Allison. He smiles, but he's sad as well. His mate has been avoiding him for five weeks ever since what happened between him and Caleb. Then he remembers that their relationship won't last once he figures out how to break the mating bond. It breaks his heart entirely because he loves her so much.

"I miss you." He mumbles. His voice gravely and tired. Scott sits his phone back on the desktop and goes back over to sleep and tuck himself into bed.

**(Hours Later: The Hale House)**

The damped woods have been covered in deep fog. The birds are chirping along with the insects and the animals are grazing the ground for food. Derek is training Issac. Issac is having trouble laying a hit on him, but he has gotten better when it comes to combat. He's more experienced now with his abilities. He swings as hard and fast as he can at Derek. Derek ducks and goes behind him to capture Issac by the throat. His claws protrude. He squeezes Issac's throat.

"Issac, you're thinking too much." Derek growls. He pushes Issac away and retracts his claws. Issac rubs his throat. BOOM! WHOOSH! The loud sound catches both wolves' attentions. They look to their far left as they locate where the sounds came from.

"What the hell was that?" Issac questions.

Derek begins to walk. Issac follows him. They travel deep into the woods. A wonderful smell hits their nose and Derek knows what that smell belongs too...Dante! He runs and Issac runs with him. Both of them using their werewolf speed. Derek is faster, not only because he's an alpha, but because he still has some of Dante's werespider abilities are still lingering within him. They don't stop until their sights are pointed exactly at where Dante was buried. Derek and Issac stops. The burial has been destroyed along with the chains and ropes. Derek's eyes widen in sheer terror. Issac feels the same way as he becomes aware of his surroundings. His alpha slowly steps up to the grave to see that it's empty. This is bad. This is REAL bad. He runs his fingers through his hair.

GGGGGRRRRRWWW! A loud demonic roaring screech breaks out through the woods that send chills down Derek and Issac's spine. Derek has never been this scared before in his life except when he lost his family to the fire. But now that an ancient and power werespider has been unleashed, it scares the piss out of him.

**FIN**

**A/N: I do not own teen wolf. Thank you all for your support and reviews. This will not be the last of this series. I'm already planning three-four other parts to this story. I really want the sequel to this story pop out to the audience, so I'm doing my best to keep the plot solid and exhilarating. The sequel to this fanfic will be called The Blood Moon. I'm might add in Derek's new love interest from Season 3 who is going to be played by actress, Hayley Webb. I guess you'll just have to wait. Right now, I'm also working on my Teen Wolf fic with Girl!Stiles called Bad Moon Rising. Thank you all again. I love all you guys and it's been an honor. **


End file.
